


The Victorian Era

by jonerysbitch



Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Modern Era, Modern Royalty, Multi, Vicbourne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-05-23 12:39:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 73,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14934425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonerysbitch/pseuds/jonerysbitch
Summary: Set in the 21st century, a young Queen Victoria learns how to govern. Set in a alternative timeline, decked out with the tales and trials of the royal family, all followed by a tale of falling in love in the wrong place at the wrong time but just at the right moment. The tale of William and Victoria, how they met, fell in love and fought all under the eye of the press and media.





	1. The Girl Queen

May 24th 1995, Kengsington Palace

-It’s a girl! - Smiled the royal physician. Barely breathing, the Duchess of Kent whispered a faint “What?” and the Duke of Kent clasped his hands together. Outside, after hearing the news the Prince Regent rose an eyebrow and the Duke of Clarence exhaled.

-Is she healthy? - Whispered the concerned father.

-As healthy as she can be. She’s rather lively and very pretty. May we know her name?-

Edward, Duke of Kent looked upon his older brother.

-George, Marie-Louise and I discussed this, and we think she should be named something traditional, like Elizabeth, or Georgiana or maybe Mary? We considered Charlotte too…-

Angered, the large man got up from his seat. George, Prince of Wales was once considered to be an attractive man. But, years of heavy partying, drinking, eating, womanizing and who knows what else left him in a rather pear-like shape. His face became a deep shade of maroon and he adjusted his stripped tie while his suit was struggling to contain his body. He turned his head in anger.

-No, no, no! Not on my watch!-

William, the other brother rolled his eyes and crossed his brother’s path.

-For God’s sake, George! She is just a baby, don’t make this about yourself!-

-And we shall refer to her as baby until she’s christened. I hear the Tsar wanted to be a godfather to the new heir to the throne! I cannot imagine his face when he spots a girl!-

-Glorious have been the reigns of our Queens. - Smiled Edward, turning his head to the portrait of Queen Elizabeth.

-Well, little Queenie shall remain nameless until I decide so. I have to see that old buffoon, he just had a legitimate granddaughter! He’s going to be ecstatic if he understands me… -

-You are disgusting! – Yelled William, watching George waddle away. Edward patted his brother’s back.

-He’s just bitter and angry. Especially after Charlotte.-

-Yes, but that doesn’t mean he can abuse your daughter.-

-I know… Let’s just go see her.-

June 24th 1995, Cupola Room, Kengsington Palace

The Tsar of All Russia was caught up in a rather awkward situation. Standing between two arguing brothers and holding a tiny crying baby wasn’t exactly the idea he had for his visit to Britain. He looked at the girl, her large blue eyes and wished her only the best in this world. She will need a lot of luck, as she’s surrounded by idiots. Her mother was dressed in awkward beige, with a strange feather concoction on her head, her father and uncle wore suits, the uncle’s being rather flamboyant, in a violently bright shade of blue.

-For God’s sake, George! Why can’t you decide!-

-We agreed, Alexandrina for the Russian.-

The Emperor wanted to scream.

-And a second name?-

-Ugh, I don’t care.-

Marie-Louise started crying. Reluctantly, George remember her full name.

-Just give her mother’s name!-

-Marie-Louise is too Catholic, you baboon!-

The Archbishop of Canterbury and Tsar Alexander looked at each other awkwardly.

-What was your third name, Victoire?-

Marie-Louise nodded through tears.

-That’s too French!-

-Make it English, then. – Suggested the Tsar.

-Vic… Victoria? – Said the Duke of Kent.

-What in the world…? Alexandrina Victoria? - Asked the Archbishop.

-Yes, Alexandrina Victoria… Fit for a soldier’s daughter.-

 

June 25th1995, Dover House

-William! You won’t believe what I’ve heard!-

-What, mother?-

-That baboon George made a scene at the baby princess’ baptizing! And they gave her the most ridiculous name!-

-Unless they’re calling her Petunia everything should be alright.-

-It’s Alexandrina Victoria! Can you believe it?-

-What will her name as Queen be?-

-I have no idea, what were they thinking?-

-And what about her residence and education?-

-I have no idea? How does one educate a future Queen regnant?-

 

August 21st, 2015, Buckingham Palace

Victoria never had the opportunity of wearing a tiara. Mama says it’s reserved for the older women, but this was a tiara event. Mama was always jealous that she had more orders to choose from, but, as heiress to the throne, she had to. Her dress was nice, for once. She once caught a glimpse of a magazine calling her fashion matronly, old and boring. Theirs would be too, she thought, if their mother choose their clothes. But this one was pretty. It was really pretty, pale blue, it matched nicely with the fringe tiara that once belonged to her grandmother.

Mama was dressed over the top, as usual. She wore a flamingo pink gown and a random new age parure she bought with taxpayer’s money. Uncle William won’t be happy. After the long drive to Buckingham Palace, she was happy to see her cousins and family, until her uncle and mother started misbehaving as usual. King William made a scene how her mother was abusing her rights and torturing Victoria, which considering the existence of John Conroy made sense, but was a screaming match necessary?

She turned her head on the other side. This was worse that her 18th birthday. Looking over the room, she caught a pair of green eyes and their gazes locked briefly. They had a contempt for the scene next to her, but the moment they locked gazes with her, they became compassionate and sorrowful. Victoria wanted to go to bed.

 

June 20th, 2017, Kengsington Palace

Victoria rarely slept on nights like these. Her stomach was hurting and she had a feeling of sadness and fear, unbeknownst to her why. She felt like there was a storm coming. Aside from the stormy noises her sleeping mother made. Which 22-year-old had to share a room with their mother out of safety reasons? Victoria, known as Drina for now, stirred in her bed. At least Dash was asleep. And the sky was wide awake. She hated Kengsington. It felt like a prison. She couldn’t attend any school so her teachers came to her. She really liked history, languages and art. Math and politics was nice, too. Constitutional studies a bit less, but she wanted nothing more than to attend university. She enjoyed her Art history book that Uncle Will had given her for her 20th birthday. She was fond of politics too, although she couldn’t express her opinions in public. Her mother turned around and Victoria huffed. She was beyond tired, but she couldn’t sleep. It was 4 AM already and she’d have to wake up at 8 for her routine. Victoria rose at 8, had breakfast at 8:30, then math, biology and chemistry till 12:00, after she’d go for a light lunch and she walked around Kengsington with Dash, after the Dean of Eton came over for her private lessons, and he was followed by art, history and literature or philosophy. She had French and German until she was 16. Then, aged 17, she enrolled in Cambridge University and got a degree in political sciences. She was never allowed to walk down the stairs alone or do anything on her own. Her clothes were carefully picked by her mother, her companions too. She had two half-siblings she almost never saw, her mother’s ladies-in-waiting and the bane of her existence, John Conroy.

How does one begin to describe John Conroy? That man was the epitome of everything that was wrong with humanity. He made up the dreadful nickname Drina, mocked her statue, called her weak and unimportant, and ridiculed her ability as a future leader… Nevertheless, she persisted.

She can only giver heart and soul to these old isles, for now. She’d often wonder what her future as Queen was like. She never attended a coronation, as she was too young to see her uncles’. Her grandfather died when she was a baby, so did her father. Uncle George followed soon, as his excessive lifestyle took its toll. Her thoughts were interrupted by a faint knock on the door. She got up and pulled on her daisy-printed night gown. What in the world was going on? She gulped, thinking it could only mean one thing. Creaking the door open, Victoria stepped outside, seeing a scared Lehzen. Louise Lehzen gave her a faint smile and took her hand. And then, she slipped into a deep curtsy. Rising, her governess opened her lips.

-There is a messenger, from London. He’s wearing a black armband. Your Majesty.-

In silence, Victoria walked down the stairs, alone, without anyone’s help. Walking slowly across the grand hall, she saw two figures in suits waiting for her patiently. She recognized the Archbishop of Canterbury and Francis Conyngham, Marquess of Conyngham. The men turned around when they saw the small statue of the new monarch dressed in a baby pink robe with daisy patterns. She was 22, yet she looked barely 18.

They came down to their knees, kissing her hands.

-Your Majesty, it is our great sorrow to inform you that His Majesty the King has passed away an hour ago at Windsor castle.-

Victoria gulped and nodded.

-The Prime Minister will be here soon. If you need anything, Ma’am, give us a call. There are a few things we need to discuss before the Prime Minister comes.-

-Of course. If you don’t mind, you can take a seat in the drawing room, I’ll be back as soon as I get dressed.-

Lord Conyngham pulled out an envelope.

-A letter from Her Majesty Queen Adelaide.-

Victoria took the letter and thanked him, while Dash hopped along happily with the two men. Victoria got upstairs quickly, to the closet and started searching for her mourning dress. She found one that was past beneath her knees, with cap sleeves and a square neckline. It was a bit matronly, but it had to do. After a quick shower and Lehzen pulling her hair in a quick French twist, Victoria dabbed on some light makeup and put on the black dress with a matching pair of flats. And then she allowed herself to succumb to emotion, for just a moment. After Adelaide’s heartfelt letter about duty, dignity and the Crown, she had to let go for a moment. Wiping her tears, she went downstairs again and got into the room. The men rose again and sat down after she did. Victoria sat down like in a traditional duchess slant, just like Lehzen told her. “That’s how a proper princess sits!” she’d shout after Victoria would argue that crossing your legs is way more comfortable. And now, Lehzen was waiting outside.

-Ma’am, as you know, as Sovereign, you will be required to move to Buckingham Palace. I suppose, we need to go to your duties as monarch…-

-To advise, to be consulted, even to warn sometimes. I know that although I could technically declare war or bring the government down, I have no intention of meddling into politics. I need to be above it. But, I insist upon being briefed on every matter. Now, there are a thing or two I need to ask you, but perhaps I should leave that for the PM? Lord Melbourne, isn’t it?-

-What questions do you have, Ma’am?-

-What does he plan on doing with the Russian problem, or with that man in the White House? And what is his stance on immigration crisis? Also, I want to congratulate him on handling Brexit properly. He saved our skins there.-

The two men looked at each other in shook.

-You need to wait for Lord Melbourne, Ma’am.-

-Of course.-

After discussing some matters about her family, Victoria escorted the guests outside, noticing the press gather. She knew she’d have to go to London soon and face the Accession Council, but that has to wait. It was only 7 AM and the Council was at noon. She walked back to Kengsington and saw Lehzen with her tablet, sipping coffee. She already had a mug of Earl Grey for Victoria and a chair ready. She sat down next to Lehzen as she was changing her timetable.

-Well, I have god news for you. No more boring lessons with the Dean! But, you timetable looks like this for today. In an hour, you have a meeting with Lord Melbourne, afterwards, you have to get ready to travel to London and pay homage to your deceased Uncle, God bless his poor soul, and a meeting with your Aunt Adelaide. Then, Accession Council at 12 PM sharp! Lunch at Buck Palace with Adelaide and then it’s time to read your late Uncle’s will, then your boxes will arrive and you are free around 10 PM.-

Lehzen took her glasses of and looked her sharp in the eyes.

-I suggest going to sleep, afterwards.-

-I couldn’t agree more. And tomorrow? – She took a biscuit and some jam. She might be tiny, but she has an appetite to rival her late Uncle George’s. Victoria was grateful for Lehzen. She was a governess, a secretary, a manager, a mother figure… Everything.

-Oh, if you hate today’s engagements, you will hate tomorrow. Listen! Waking up, 7:30. Breakfast, and then boxes. Guess who is your guest? Yes, Lord Melbourne. Then, funeral planning. Also, letters of condolences have started to come in. Ah yes, did I mention the press? God bless them, they are quick…-

-DRINA! Where are you! DRINA!-

Lehzen rolled her eyes and shook her head and Victoria just took a bite of her biscuit. Her mother came down in her ridiculous bright orange nightgown, her hair still in rollers. She had her awful, poufy slippers on her feet, and she looked ghostly pale. Noticing Lehzen’s black pantsuit and Victoria’s black dress, she gasped.

-Is he… dead?-

Lehzen nodded and the Duchess screeched in happiness.

-Sir John, Sir John! - Yelled the Duchess.

Sir John, still groggy from sleep walked down the dining room, Lehzen giving him a dirty look bellow her glasses. John yawned and took a mug with coffee from the table.

-What in the world is going on?-

-William is dead! Finally! Drina is Queen!-

-Really? What will be your name as Queen, girl?-

-It’s actually “Your Majesty”, you uneducated fool. – Whispered Lehzen.

-Well, Alexandrina, that is way too foreign and Victoria is hardly the name for a Queen. You can always adopt Elizabeth, or Anne. Maybe Mary?-

Victoria looked at the clock. It was 7:58.

-I am sorry, I need to go to the study, and the Prime Minister will be here soon. I’ll see you after!-

Before anyone was able to utter a word, Victoria left the room and sat down in the study, looking through the window and waiting for the leader of her government.

A black SUV with police following pulled over. William Lamb, 2nd Viscount Melbourne, got out, adjusted his black tie (as instructed, after all, a King was being mourned). Melbourne walked up the stairs of Kengsington, dodged a woman dressed like neon sign and that leech Conroy and followed by a mean looking lady went to the study that once belonged to the late Duke of Kent. The guard nodded at him and opened the door. Melbourne could only hear the muffled voice of the colonel announcing him. He walked in, bowing his head first. There was probably the sweetest girl he ever saw. She looked like a doll, so tiny and delicate. But there was so much dignity and sense of respect in her posture. He kissed her hand. It was soft. He recalled how Palmerston teased him about her the fact he will have to carry smelling salts and listen to fashion issues every day.

-May I offer you my condolences on the death of your Uncle the King, Ma’am.-

-Yes, thank you. He was quite dear to me. Although he did have some strange ideas who I should marry.-

-I believe he favored the Dutch prince, I can’t recall his name…-

-The prince with the head of the size of a pumpkin! He is nastier than my Uncle Cumberland and my half-sister!-

No smelling salts needed. Melbourne was stunned. She had more guts than her entire family combined. The Queen offered him a seat and asked him about refreshments but he declined. Victoria sat down again, remembering, like a duchess, no leg crossing.

-Now, the first thing I need to ask you is your name.-

-I saw that in the proclamation, I’m referred to as Alexandrina Victoria. However, I am not fond of the name Alexandrina. From now on, I’d like to be known as Victoria.-

-Queen Victoria. A name fitting for a Queen. It sounds very powerful.-

Victoria would lie to herself if she didn’t find him attractive. He was older than her, but his piercing green eyes and suave charm made him an interesting combination. He was 16 years her senior, but he was very, very good locking. He had sharp features and a smile that could melt. She wanted to mentally slap herself, but she didn’t notice that she subconsciously crossed her legs.

-Now, I too, have some questions. But we have time.-

-Yes?-

-We must discuss politics another time, unless there is an utmost urgent matter. I fear we need to talk funerals.-

-Ah yes, the late King… He needs to rest for 12 days in the Abbey, then we can bury him.-

She nodded. For a moment, she could feel an unusual tension in the room. He felt it, too.

In front of the door, the world’s most unlikely trio was trying to hear what was going on. Meanwhile, the Duchess took her rollers out and teased her hair up to the gods, dressed in a rather fabulous black dress, her red stiletto nails giving the look supposed to be for mourning an Essex feel to it. Conroy and Lehzen joined her, Lehzen on the verge of biting her nude painted nails.

-I’ve heard stories… You know, about him. – The Duchess and Lehzen looked in horror, as they did too. He was, to put it lightly, disreputable.

-I wouldn’t leave my daughter in a room alone with him.-

The Duchess almost screamed in horror.

-Do you think the story about Mrs. Norton is true?-

-I have no bloody idea.-

Lehzen was on the verge of kicking down the door. They heard a loud, bell-like laugh. Unmistakably, it belonged to the new Queen. They braced themselves.

Victoria decided she liked her new Prime Minister. He was a darling. Yes, she was afraid of manipulation, but he seemed kind enough.

-Your suggestion for Clarence House is brilliant. I can stay there until Buck Palace is ready. I’ll tell Lehzen to organize everything.-

-And what about your private secretary?-

-I’d like to appoint Lehzen.-

-Very well.-

-She’s been organizing my life for a while, I believe this will be a walk in the park for her.-

-I believe it’s time to go to London, Ma’am.-

He pushed a box toward her.

-The ribbon and star of the most honourable Order of the Garter.-

Victoria opened the box. She was created a Lady on her 18th birthday, but she never wore it in public. She started at the garter and rose an eyebrow. And then she noticed how much her skirt hiked up, it was mid-thigh now.

-Ah yes, you can wear the garter around your arm. This wasn’t designed with a woman in mind.-

-Nothing was ever designed for a woman in this business, Lord Melbourne.-

-If only you were wrong…-

-Do you think I’ll be a great embarrassment?-

-Of course not. But remember, I’m always a phone call away.-

She looked down at her skirt which was too high now and got up, so it fell down. There she was, talking about garters with an older man in a short skirt. She couldn’t shake of the sexual innuendo. Neither could he. She pulled the ribbon on fast and put on the pin and the garter, too.

Victoria got up and opened the door, only to spot the new trio there. Lehzen smiled.

-Do you need anything, Ma’am?-

-Yes! Tell Mrs. Jenkins to fetch me a black coat and a hat… Wait am I supposed to wear a hat and a veil?-

She turned around to Melbourne who shook his head.

-I think a hat is required, Ma’am.-

-Very well. And tell Ms. Jenkins to pack clothes for a week, I’m staying at Clarence House this week, until I move to Buck House.-

-What!-

-Yes, mama, I have to now. I can’t drive downtown every day, and I need to be close to Aunt Adelaide.-

As Lord Melbourne went out outside and closed the door, Victoria slid down the door, nearly.

Ten minutes later, Victoria was standing in the entrée of the Palace, all dressed up. The car with the proper flags and markers was parked outside, with the press and cameras flashing. Victoria inhaled deeply and went outside, the cameras stopped flashing. The men took of their hats and bowed, and the women curtsied. The Prime Minister followed, three steps behind the monarch. They parted ways and went into their respective vehicles. 

The drive to London went sooner as she expected, the accession council didn’t bug her that much. Except for Cumberland. He’d always be a dick. She’d never forget how he rolled her eyes at her choice of regnal name. He sneered at her like she was a petulant child. She couldn’t wait for him to shut up. The Privy Council discussed three important matters. The funeral, her household and the coronation. The coronation will be in a year, which she agreed with wholeheartedly. The funeral was set for July 8. She knew she had Melbourne’s support, for now.

After a traumatic meeting with Aunt Adelaide, Victoria withdrew to Clarence House and took out the paperwork. This was the first time today she felt out of her debt. So she took out her cellphone and dialed Melbourne.

-Good evening, Lord Melbourne. Am I interrupting you?-

-Nonsense. I’m in a car now, returning to Downing Street. Do you need anything?-

-Yes, the paperwork…-

-Ah, yes. Well, I suppose you know that your signature from now has to have an R for Regina?-

-Yes?-

-Do the paperwork you know you can handle. I’ll come over tomorrow and help you out with whatever you need.-

-And the Archbishop thing? Is it dumb if I just Google the candidates and decide who’s best?-

-They haven’t given you their credentials?-

-No!-

-Google it is! You are very resourceful, a great improvement to the late King.-

She giggled and wished him a good night.

Melbourne stepped outside the car, walking to the residence. A soon as he entered the private quarters, he was ambushed by his mother, brothers and sister.

-Speak! - Shouted his mother.

After two hours, William finally went to bed. Laying down, he was exhausted, but he couldn’t sleep quite yet.

Victoria laid down in the large bed in Clarence House. For the first time ever, she slept alone. It felt rather freeing, but although she was beyond exhausted, she couldn’t sleep. Lehzen and Dash came with her, along Mrs. Jenkins and her new dresser, Ms. Nancy Skerret. Feeling like a fire cracker, Queen Victoria finally feel asleep.


	2. Star Signs

June 21st 2017, Clarence House

Victoria got up in pain. Her legs and back were hurting. And the day hasn’t even started. It was 7:30 and she dragged herself to the bathroom and after a quick shower she changed into a black, A-line dress. She did her hair and makeup quickly and walked down for breakfast. She was still sleepy and tired, so she quietly sipped on her tea, expecting Lehzen to come in soon with her duties for today. A knock on the door interrupted her.

-Yes?-

The maid walked and curtsied.

-The Prime Minister, Ma’am.-

-Already? Let him in.-

Melbourne walked in and kissed the monarch’s hand. She was still eating breakfast.

-Sit down please and eat something, Lord Melbourne. I can’t function yet.-

-Truth to be told, neither can I, Ma’am.-

He quietly had some coffee.

-So, where did the problems occur?-

-Ugh, I had to Google some bishops, and I’m not quite sure about some issues about economy.-

-We can go through everything. I shall be like a tutor to you! Although, I must admit I am a terrible tutor. My nephew hates mathematics so my sister persuaded me to attempt to teach him. He nearly bit me.-

She gave him a smile as bright as a star.

-You have nephews?-

-And nieces!-

-I only have a few cousins and two half-siblings. What about your family?-

-I have two younger brothers, Frederick and George, and a sister Emily. My father passed away two years after you were born, and my mother, Elizabeth, is very much alive.-

-I’ve heard man tales about the legendary Viscountess Melbourne.-

-She is… Truly unique, Ma’am.-

-I’d love to meet her someday.-

-And your mother… How did she adapt to England?-

-She’s still adapting. The Germans are very different from the British, you know? I mean, not that much, but I feel like my mother has created a gap between us that cannot be changed. Last night, she called me and told me she plans on styling herself as Queen Mother!-

-And you said?-

-She may style herself as Princess Mother if I’m in a good mood.-

Melbourne nearly scoffed.

-I have known you barely for a day, and I can tell you, you will be a beloved monarch.-

-Really?-

-Yes. The nation likes having a young, beautiful Queen. It makes them feel young. Have you seen the King of the Belgians? He looks like an ancient Roman emperor.-

Victoria threw her head back laughing, like a little kid. She thought he was funny, unlike some people.

-Yes, Uncle Leopold does look like an old Roman emperor! He even talks like one!-

William slapped himself.

-I forgot he’s your uncle!-

-I do too, from time to time.-

-I can only imagine what is like to be related to all of them.-

-I don’t understand why they want the crown. What is so special about it?-

-You are Head of the Commonwealth, Queen of the United Kingdom and 16 other countries, one of the world’s most powerful armies swears an oath to you as Commander-in-chief, you are Lord Admiral of the most powerful navy, you exercise more influence than all of them combined. The Crown must remain pristine, as such. Do you understand what I mean?-

The Queen nodded.

-Let’s get up to the study, Ma’am. We have a lot of work today.-

After nearly four hours of work, they were dead tired, but their next obligations were waiting. Victoria had a funeral to plan and William had parliament to deal with. They were walking down the stairs and talking about their obligations for today.

-I know I need to move to Buck Palace soon, but I don’t want to kick out Aunt Adelaide…-

-You need to, Ma’am. She knows she cannot stay there, she isn’t Queen anymore. I think she could move to Clarence House or St. James’ Palace. Or maybe Kengsington?-

-My mother can remain at Kengsington.-

-I think the public would be shocked to see a daughter estranged from her mother.-

-Ugh, what do you think?-

-Give Clarence to her, Marlborough to Adelaide. And private apartments for your mother at Buck House so she can come over for the holidays and state banquets and balls and the entire circus that is running this country.-

-Ugh, I’ll think about it. Remember, Conroy still has a grip on her.-

-Ah, yes. We need to be delicate on this matter…-

-Is parliament bugging you?-

-They are uncivilized, uncultured and disgusting creatures!-

-I see.-

He kissed her hand for goodbye and left. Victoria hated the drive to Buck Palace but she spent the time updating on the latest news. She liked the fact that Uncle William kept up to date and opened an instagram account for the British royal family. She walked down the corridors, the door opening, followed by the traditional announcement “Her Majesty The Queen” and a respectful curtsy from Aunt Adelaide, a stiff one from her mother, a deep and clumsy one from Lady Flora, and a reluctant bow from Cumberland.

-Hello, hope I’m not too late. The red boxes are arriving like crazy.-

She saw Cumberland flinch.

-Anyway, have settled for a date?-

-Yes, 8th July. Traditional state funeral, without any complications or excessive things. Just the way he’d wanted it.-

-Perfect. And what about our guests?-

-Ah yes. The Tsar, and the Kings of Spain, Denmark, Netherlands, France, Sweden and Norway are coming. You will lead the procession.-

She nodded.

-And where will we burry him?-

-St George’s Chapel at Windsor.-

-Perfect!-

-You know how it works, Drina. You have been to a state funeral already.-

She nodded.

-I have also new plans. As you know, all of my belongings have been removed from Kengsington and will be moved here soon, as will I and my household. Mama, I can give you Clarence House if you want, you can renovate it if you want, however you like. Your household will follow, of course. Your allowance will be larger, but not too much.-

-Clarence House? Only Clarence House for the Queen Mother?-

-You are the dowager Duchess of Kent, as far as I know. And you will have private apartments here for the holidays and similar occasions.-

She scoffed, sitting down.

-As for you, Aunt Adelaide, I think you will like Marlborough House. It’s rather nice, and it has recently been renovated. I feel bad of kicking you out of your own house, but…-

-Nonsense! This is the property of The Crown, not my personal property. You are the mistress of this house now.-

-I suppose I am… I think I will move in here officially after the funeral. They can begin renovating Clarence House after I leave it.-

-And your household, will it change?-

-The palace staff stays, but I have no ladies yet. I need to think it through. Lehzen is private secretary, Mrs Jenkins the head dresser and I found a stylist, Nancy Skerret. The rest will take some time, I suppose.-

-I suggest getting a makeup artist too, as your face will be seen in money, the public, everywhere you go… - Said Queen Adelaide, voice laced with concern.

-I’ll need to take official photographs soon, won’t I? And for the money, too.-

-Yes, there was already been a letter from the Bank…-

Victoria nodded.

-Am I supposed to wear a tiara? And when am I supposed to wear one?-

-For state banquets, opera, important events, dances, balls, most black-tie events… But I think you should wear a tiara, you’ll look more regal.-

-Thank you, Aunt Adelaide. This is it, for now. Court mourning is still pending, so I expect everyone to follow it.-

The group nodded an afterwards Victoria had to sit through lunch.

At Downing Street 10, William was taking a break, in order to prepare his speech for the BBC on the King’s dead. His phone rung and he answered it.

-Hello, mother.-

-Hello, William. Are you coming over for dinner tonight?-

-I suppose I am. Who is going to be there?-

-Oh, just the family, I don’t think I want to see anyone but the family for now.-

-Alright.-

-And how’s the new Queen?-

-She’d dealing with the entire circus like a champ. Bless her heart!-

-I always thought that God Save The Queen sounded way better than God Save The King. It’s nice to have a woman at the center of things.-

-I suppose it is. She’s barely 22 and a Head of State.-

-Is she short in person?-

-Yes, she’s rather petite. She reminds me of her father a little bit, and the late Queen Charlotte.-

-Really? Does she have a brain?-

-Yes, she likes to be well-informed. She has firm beliefs, but is an excellent improvement to her uncles. She understands her position incredibly well.-

-I’d like to meet her one day. She seems like a fine young woman.-

-I do recall many catastrophic kings, but not many terrible queens. I believe she will reign well.-

-And long. I just realized she’s not married yet.-

-Ah yes, she isn’t.-

-This means a big royal wedding in the future, the last Sovereign to marry was her grandfather and that was a long time ago.-

-We have to crown her first, Mummy. A classical display of pageantry and elegance, just the way the British like it.-

-Is there going to be a ball and banquet?-

-Probably. We don’t know yet, we have to bury the late King and then we can set a date and put things into motion.-

-I cannot wait for the coronation! Will it be televised?-

-Probably. It will make her immensely popular.-

-She already is. A young, beautiful woman at the center of things. Do you like her?-

-She is rather bold and daring, and as soon she has a thought she has to express it. And yet… She has more soul and personality than her entire family.-

-She’s brave. Kengsington didn’t break her.-

-No, it didn’t. She keeps the Duchess at bay. Conroy isn’t allowed to set foot in the palace.-

-As I said, I need to meet her.-

 

13th July 2017, Buckingham Palace

Victoria was patiently siting in the chair as Ms. Skerret was doing her makeup. The girl was a brilliant fashion expert, a lover of all things beauty and fashion and had a sweet personality.

-Maybe we can put on some red lipstick, Ma’am? It will look nice against the black dress?-

-Yes!-

She was dressed in a simple, of the shoulder, black dress. It was tight and body hugging, but photographs were meant to be taken only up to her waist. She chose just simple pearl studs and the George IV State Diadem for her first official images as Queen. These pictures will be used for money, too, so she wanted to look nice. She rarely dolled up like this. Followed by Skerret and Dash she walked over to the room where the black backdrop was placed and where the photographer was waiting.

She sat down on the chair and followed his instructions. And snap. She turned around for a few shots, letting the photographer guide her. Skerret fixed her makeup once or twice and Dash left the room in order to explore his new home. They had just moved there, and were settling in for life at the palace. She still had a tight timetable to follow, with red boxes flying in every day. Dash walked past the portraits of King Charles II, George III and waddled past Queen Elizabeth. Just as he was ready to go to the throne room, he was interrupted by the Prime Minister of the United Kingdom.

-Hello, Dash. Where is your Queen?-

The dog barked at him and William couldn’t help but pet the little spaniel. Dash ran away and Melbourne followed. He was in front of a room where he could hear a camera flashing.

-Her Majesty looks so beautiful in her dress!-

-Don’t flatter me, Mr. Beaton!-

It was difficult to shock or take William’s breath by now. But the sight before him surely did. She looked like a rather sinful dream, all elegant and regal, like a true, modern-day monarch. She gave him the briefest of smiles before Lehzen came into the room with her tablet and Bluetooth earpiece.

-Your Majesty? Why are you already dressed for the reception tonight?-

-It’s tonight? - Said William in shock. 

-I completely forgot, too.-

-It starts in half an hour, Ma’am.-

-Just send me over the sash and pins. And a pearl bracelet.-

-Very well. Lord Melbourne?-

-Call Downing Street and tell them to send over a suit. I won’t make it in time.-

-Yes, no problem. Mr. Beaton, I believe your work is over, for now.-

-Ah yes, it was a pleasure working with Her Majesty. What a beauty!-

Beaton left, followed by Skerret, gushing how radiant the Queen was. Victoria got up, suddenly feeling very self-conscious.

-You look beautiful, Ma’am. Red lips suit you very well. Black does too.-

-Thank you so much, I didn’t plan on wearing this tonight, but oh well, it will have to do.-

She raised her dress a little bit, revealing a pair of white converse.

-I need to change my shoes, I believe.-

-At least those are comfortable.-

-High heels are so uncomfortable. I hate walking in them. Especially in a long, fitted dress. But I need them, as I am as short as a 13-year-old.-

-And why does that matter?-

-It’s difficult to be dignified when you’re short.-

-Why?-

-I have to look up when I’m speaking with someone, as I am doing with you now.-

They were very close.

-It does not matter.-

Too close.

-You don’t think I’m too short to be dignified?-

-To me, Ma’am, you are every inch a Queen.-

She gave him the sweetest smile he could imagine.

-Thank you, Lord M.-

He rose his eyebrows and smiled. She stole his heart, now he’d always have a weak spot for her. Oh no.

-Your suit has arrived, Lord Melbourne.-

-Ah yes, thank you, Lehzen.-

The woman in the pantsuit crossed her arms at the sight, the Prime Minister and the Queen standing too close to each other and smiling. She put down Victoria’s shoes and left, face stiff. Melbourne followed her and Victoria sat down, holding her face. She couldn’t help but squeal.

Half an hour later, she was standing on the grand staircase, while Skerret helped her rearrange the dress. Her sash and pins in place, as well as family orders, she was ready. This was her first important event as a hostess. Victoria was close to trembling. She heard footsteps and saw her Prime Minister. Melbourne couldn’t help but soak her in.

-You look stunning, Ma’am. Why are you so tense?-

-I-I don’t know. I’m not a hostess.-

-Yes, you are the Queen. May I?-

He offered her his arm and she gladly took it. They walked downstairs together and Victoria sat down on her throne. Slowly, one by one, the diplomats walked over to kiss the monarch’s hand one by one. William turned around and was happy to see his old friend Emma Portman making her way to him. Dressed in sea foam green and with art deco jewelry, Emma was beaming as she was surrounded by a vivid royal life.

-William! My, my, haven’t you cleaned up nicely!-

-Emma! Nice to see you, too. How are you?-

-Wonderful! Look at this!-

She said, showing at the diplomats, government officials and nobility. As they turned around, they saw the footman announce.

-Her Royal Highness the Duchess of Kent! Sir John Conroy! Lady Flora Hastings!-

The Duchess did make a grand entrance. Dressed in a bright purple, sparkly number with long sleeves, the Honeycomb tiara, family orders in place and with larger than life hair, she stuck out like a sore thumb in the crowd. Her dress had a 1980s feel to it and was trimmed with black lace. She had bright pink lipstick on and the same shade blush, along with some blue eye shadow.

-I didn’t know we’re still in the 80s.-

-Oh my god. She looks like a traffic sign.-

Followed by Conroy in a checkered tie and Lady Flora in a mousy dress, the Duchess made way through the crowd. Harriet Sutherland walked to her and whispered into Emma’s ear. Emma signed, nodding.

-Look at Her Majesty, William.-

He turned around, only to see a stressed Victoria watch her mother take over the party. She quietly sipped champagne and got up from the throne.

-I would like to thank everyone for coming. As you may know, court morning is officially over, yet still we have to do so much. We are happy to announce that our coronation will take place on June 28th 2017.-

The room clapped.

-But, this night, I want to honor a great and important woman, a woman that has brought much credit to this country, although she wasn’t even born here. Queen Adelaide!-

The crowd clapped again.

-Queen Adelaide, while Duchess of Clarence, started a charity that helps raise funds for children’s cancer treatment and helps greatly to those in need. Her foundation has helped many children who suffer live their dream, as well as fulfilling a wish they have. But now, she’s retiring and has left me to be the new head. I shall accept this honor with great pleasure. As the new head, I want to rename Clarence foundation into the Queen Adelaide Foundation. Please, to my Aunt Adelaide.-

The crowd clapped in union, turning to the dowager Queen, dressed in soft black lace. Adelaide wiped a tear, clearly moved.

-The last thing to be announced tonight that we have officially established the family Order of Queen Victoria, and of course, all female members shall become recipients. And now, for our guests tonight. You all represent an engine of change. Times are changing now quicker than ever and we must adapt. I hope to leave a great legacy behind, and I want to build bridges between the Commonwealth and your home countries. I hope that we will look upon at these times with great pleasure and happiness in the future. Thank you all for coming, and please, do enjoy the evening. I heard the cakes are amazing!-

The crowd laughed and clapped for the Queen. She came down and walked to Lord Melbourne.

-Did I bore them?-

-You, Ma’am? On the contrary, you are a breath of fresh air here. May I introduce you the Duchess of Sutherland and the Viscountess Portman?-

The women shook hands and curtsied to the Queen.

-Pleased to meet you. My name is Victoria.-

The two women looked at each other, clearly confused, and Victoria slapped her forehead.

-I always forget that I don’t have to introduce myself.-

The women giggled.

-Your face is on money, Ma’am. You are probably the most famous monarch in the world.-

Victoria shrugged.

-I don’t consider myself a celebrity.-

-Now, Ma’am, I know you still haven’t appointed any ladies. What do you think about Lady Emma and Harriet?-

-I think we will get along well. Harriet, would you consider being Mistress of Robes?-

-Yes, Ma’am, with great honor!-

-Wonderful! Lady Emma, I look forward to tea with you. Lord M tells me you have quite a sense of humor.-

-Really?-

Emma turned to William, cocking a brow.

-Your Majesty, the Ambassador or Finland wants to present you with a gift from his home country. Apparently, it has to do with herring. – Said Lehzen, dressed in a simple column dress out of light purple lace with a matching jacket. Victoria nodded and said goodbye, promising to return soon. William kept watching the small figure in black disappear. She turned around and gave him a brief smile, before joining the ambassador.

-Isn’t she delightful, Lord M?-

Emma crossed her arms and Harriet giggled.

-Shut up?-

-What was her star sign, again?-

-You know I don’t believe in that, Emma.-

-Then when is her birthday?-

-May 24. Why?-

-You even know her birthday! She’s a Gemini, how interesting. And you’re a Pisces. Oh, no wonder you two work well together!-

William rolled his eyes, but proceeded to watch the intricate black figure of Victoria walk through the crowd.


	3. A Pretty Nice Girl

July 29th 2017, BBC studio 1

Graham Norton was static from laughter. Today, he had the weirdest collection of guests. Hunk and Superman, Henry Cavill, all dapper in his nice suit, the alternative rock duet The Puppets, consisting of Anna Yang and Tom Michaels. Anna had a sharp and choppy bob, always wore round pink, red or blue sunglasses, dark bold lips and a fun outfit. Today she was dressed in a pleated orange skirt, a matching crop top and a white, short kimono with an intricate tropical pattern and a pair of platform boots. Tom wore a button up shirt with a dragon pattern, ripped burgundy pants and had a small ukulele by his side. The last guest was comedian Trevor Noah, dressed totally casual, in a leather jacket and jeans.

-Now, as you know, we lost a King this year. Trevor, did the news reach you in America?-

-I think I have heard something…-

-Not bad! And now, we have a Queen! That doesn’t happen in America!-

-Yes, we have Cinnamon Hitler there.-

The audience and the guests laughed.

-Thank fucking god I can actually escape to South Africa!-

-But America could use a new, young leader!-

-Ah yes, but the new Queen isn’t anything special, really. – Said Anna, totally disconnected from the situation.

-She seems like a great young lady, in my opinion. - Smiled Henry.

-I’m with Anna on this one. She’s like a cute hamster, just like there and everyone awwws when they see her, but she does nothing.-

-Thank god we don’t have lese-majeste laws anymore, because you’d go straight to the Tower!-

Tom laughed and started picking his ukulele.

-I’d like to sing her a song, you know? Anna, can you help me?-

Anna snickered and nodded. The duo sung.

-Her Majesty's a pretty nice girl,

But she doesn't have a lot to say

Her Majesty's a pretty nice girl

But she changes from day to day,

Her Majesty’s a pretty nice girl,

But she has nothing in her brain,

Her Majesty’s a really nice girl,

But I wish she’d just go away!-

The audience laughed and clapped and so did half of the world.

 

July 30th 2017, Buckingham Palace, Her Majesty’s Study

 

Victoria signed the last law for today and closed the box. She got up and stretched, as she has been working for the past 3 hours. She petted Dash and decided she needs a walk around the gardens, so she did. Victoria was walking slowly, dressed in a comfortable white blouse, navy pants and cream flats. The Queen walked past some gardeners and greeted them and then went to her favorite spot, the roses. There was a single gardener named Charlie, finishing his work. He was whistling some song, it sounded rather catchy.

-Hi Charlie! What are you singing there?-

-Oh! Your Majesty! Oh, nothing, just a little song I heard.-

-What’s the name? It sounds really catchy. Contrary to the popular belief, the royal family does like other music than classical.-

-No-Nothing, Ma’am. Just a song.-

-Did you come up with it?-

-No-no, Ma’am.-

-Then, what’s the name?-

-Her Majesty, by a band called The Puppets, Ma’am.-

-What a curious name! I’ll listen to it. Thank you, Charlie. Dashy! Come here!-

The Queen left, leaving a worried gardener.

Victoria has a few regrets in life, but boy oh boy has this become a regret. She wishes now she never heard about the song. She felt insulted, made fun off, almost bullied. She wasn’t crying, she was just angry and upset. Sitting in the White Drawing room, Victoria was waiting for her Lord M.

-Hello, Ma’am.-

He kissed her hand before opening a file and started talking about an issue in Syria. Victoria tried to listen but there was this little bug crying in her brain. William noticed it, too, so he closed the file up.

-Is everything alright?-

She snapped.

-No, it is not! Some silly musicians made a funny song about me! I have nothing in my brain apparently, and I cannot speak, too! Did you hear it?-

-Maybe…-

-Et tu, Brute?-

-Ma’am, please. It’s just a silly song.-

-It’s not funny! It’s nearly sexist, for that matter!-

-I agree, but you cannot allow every mockery ever to taunt you! I am a politician, imagine if I went on a wild rampage with every joke about me!-

-Ugh! They’re so mean to me! What have I ever done to them? I had no gaff, no public incident!-

-You haven’t even been Queen for a year!-

Victoria wanted to scream, she couldn’t be rational. Melbourne grabbed her upper arms, in an effort to calm her down. Her breathing became slower, as he was looking into her eyes, his green calming down her blue.

-Ma’am, as Queen, you need to be made of stone. I know, it sounds terrible, but you are a symbol to your people. Imagine if their symbol was going insane on every insult she takes?-

-You’re right. But still, why?-

-They’re a band trying to break out, they barely had any traction before this. You basically made them famous.-

She rolled her eyes and leaned onto him, they nearly embraced. Victoria jumped off and both people returned into their respective seats.

-Now, Syria?-

-Sure.-

On the other side, Nancy Skerret was making a list of makeup needed for the Queen. They run out of concealer, they needed more false eyelashes and she wanted to try out some new Charlotte Tillbury lipsticks, so they went on the list too. After finishing it, she gave it to the people in charge of shopping and took her purse to leave for today, as she had a meeting with David Emmanuel. She felt rather hungry so she went to the kitchens, expecting to grab a bite. There she spotted a man, about her age, decorating the pastries like flowers.

-Hi, I’m Nancy.-

He extended his hand.

-Charles Elme Francatelli, at your service.-

-I was wondering if I could grab a bite here before I leave.-

-Well, we have to ask the chef.-

-Where is he?-

-That would be me! Of course you can, have a pastry!-

She took a bite out of the custard stuffed pastry. It tasted like heaven. Smiling, she left and thanked Charles for his excellent cooking. Next up was David Emmanuel, after all, the coronation needed an amazing dress.

Victoria was finishing up her last dispatch with Lord M’s help. They talked about their hobbies and Victoria was surprised.

-You enjoy gardening? I expected you’d say astronomy, biology or hunting.-

-Well, not many monarchs are talented painters.-

-I need to see your gardens.-

-Brocket Hall welcomes you, Ma’am. Whenever you’d want.-

She was about to say something, but a knock interrupted them.

-Yes?-

-Your Majesty, your uncle, His Majesty the King of the Belgians is here.-

Victoria nodded, and the colonel left. She looked at Melbourne and mouthed “kill me” and got up. They walked down the corridor the throne room, where Leopold was waiting. At least he had better clothing taste than his sister.

-Victoria! My favorite niece!-

There was an awkward hug and Victoria gave him a stiff smile.

-Why didn’t tell me you were coming?-

-I called your mother. Why didn’t she tell you?-

-Ah, she’s just too busy renovating Clarence House. It’s her new official residence.-

-How much is she spending?-

-You don’t want to know.-

-And I assume this the Prime Minister?-

-Ah yes! Lord M, Uncle Leopold, Uncle Leopold, the Viscount Melbourne.-

-Pleasure to meet you, Sir.-

-Can I offer you some tea? Or any other refreshments?-

-Well, no, but thank you. I need see my sister first and then we all can have dinner tonight, together, like we used too, when you were little. I also have some interesting suggestions for you!-

-Later Uncle, there is a meeting I must attend too, regarding the coronation. Please, do call me if you need anything.-

After a bland conversation, Leopold left a frustrated Victoria who said goodbye to her Lord M. Victoria and Lehzen went to the Musical Room where David Emmanuel was seated with Skerret as they discussed a potential dress. David already had set up some drawings, all different from one another.

Victoria’s personal favorite was a bell shaped one, cream and gold, with cap sleeves and a round neckline, embroidered in flowers that symbolize her realms. Roses, thistles, shamrocks, lotus flowers…

-How about that one, Mr. Emmanuel? It makes most sense to me to wear something like that?-

-Amazing choice, Ma’am! Very well, it shall be made. It will be done a month before the coronation.-

The designers clapped, happy with Her Majesty’s choice. Victoria thanked them and left the room, ready to go to bed, but dinner was waiting. She dressed in a simple mint dress and endured dinner with her family.

-Victoria, you need to do a state banquet for Uncle Leopold!-

-Yes, Mama.-

-And I have heard the most curios song today! I have to say, it’s truly a hit!-

Victoria rolled her eyes, and her mother scolded her for her manners. She leaned on her chair in despair.

-Yes, I’ve heard it too, Marie Louise! It’s rather hilarious! Describes our Victoria perfectly!-

Because they were busy laughing, they didn’t finish their meals. Victoria set down her fork and the footmen removed the plates.

-Ah, please do bring me the desert and some tea to my study. I think we all shall retire for tonight. Good night!-

-Drina, we haven’t discussed why I’m actually here.-

-Oh, no.-

-I came here to suggest marriage between you and Albert.-

-Fat cousin Albert from Germany?-

Lehzen had to stifle a laugh as her mother screeched in despair.

-Alexandrina!-

-What? The last time I saw him he was a weird, little, pudgy 14-year-old interested in Chopin and cars.-

-He isn’t fat anymore!-

-But he is weird.-

-Alexandrina!-

-You forgot my second name.-

Her mother was red by now, matching her dress and lipstick. Victoria stretched and waved at Dash, who followed her every step. Leopold threw a napkin, angrily. So much for his sister’s control of her daughter.

Victoria threw herself on the bed. She was dead tired.

At the same time, William was drinking tea with his mother. She was just being her usual self.

-And?-

-What?-

-How’s babysitting going?-

-I’m not babysitting her! She’s an adult by law!-

-I’m just jesting with you, William. Why are you so upset?-

-Did you hear the song?-

-Who hasn’t?-

-It offended her. It really did. I saw the pain in her eyes. Did you know she grew up being teased by Conroy and her mother for being dumb, short and ugly?-

-Many children get teased growing up.-

-But not by those who are supposed to protect you.-

-Don’t get it twisted, William. That woman married into the royal family for the money and position. Had her husband lived, she’d be Queen. But, he died and she was left with nothing but a little girl. Can you imagine the sheer disappointment her own child was to her? I have nothing but resentment for that woman. Had I given birth to an heir to the throne, I’d raise that child with all my love for that child would now be in the spotlight her entire life.-

-But that was her role, as mother. To protect her.-

-And she failed miserably. She already had two children from her previous marriage, both very healthy and happy. She had a nice life where she was, but, surprise, surprise, there it was, the unmarried son the King of England and she jumped the opportunity.-

-What of her other children?-

-I think she barely has a relationship with them.-

-I just don’t want to see Victoria harmed anymore. She does not deserve it.-

Elizabeth turned around, raising an eyebrow.

-I suppose so.-

-I’m staying over at Brocket for the weekend. I’ve missed you all.-

-When are you arriving?-

-Friday night, after I conclude my entire business of the week.-

Elizabeth patiently took a sip of her tea.

 

August 4th, 2017, Buckingham Palace

Victoria decided to wear a pale pink chiffon dress and a pearl necklace her great-grandmother received from some French nobleman. Uncle Leopold was still visiting and insisted upon formal dinners as long as he stayed there. Which was until Sunday. She received word that Lord Melbourne had arrived, after she persuaded him to come to dinner. Victoria wanted Leopold gone. She disliked him and his presence and the constant mentioning of Albert. If he likes Albert that much, why doesn’t he marry him himself?

After arriving to dinner, Victoria, Melbourne, Leopold, Marie-Louise, John Conroy, Lady Flora and her ladies were seated. The first course was served, some light vegetable soup. Leopold opened the conversation.

-So, Lord Melbourne, how’s the British government?-

-Ah, just the usual.-

-Victoria, I thought Albert could visit you for Christmas.-

-I don’t think that’s a good idea, I’ll be stressed around Christmas, I have a speech to record, and may engagements during Christmas. I’m sorry, maybe next year.-

-Very well. But Albert and Ernest are family, and family should be together around Christmas.-

-As I said, I’ll be busy. I have an official visit to Canada in early December. After, I’ll be in coronation planning mode. There is still so much to do.-

-Ah yes, you happen to be Queen of Canada, too.-

Leopold snorted. Melbourne could feel his jealousy of his 22-year-old niece’s life.

-I can’t help but think what my life would have been like had my beloved Charlotte lived. This would have been my home.-

Victoria rolled her eyes.

-Princess Charlotte was much older than the Queen, but I think they would have gotten along had they known each other. – Attempted Flora. Lady Flora was dressed in pale lilac tonight, in a wide dress that was below her knees. The Duchess wore a bright green number, with hair up to the gods. Yet, something seemed of about Lady Flora. Victoria thought her mother was usually the badly dressed one, but Lady Flora looked positively bloated in her dress.

-Flora, do you remember Charlotte?-

-I do, I do! She was very sweet and withdrawn, but kind.-

Victoria noticed Conroy suspiciously staring at Lady Flora. What in the world was going on?

Then Flora’s phone rung and she excused herself to talk. Victoria noticed how bloated she was. As if she was pregnant or the dress was just too unflattering. She eyed her again as she came back. Flora had barely touched her soup.

Victoria set down her spoon. The next course was salmon with rice. They ate quietly, and Victoria was beyond bored. Leopold talked how Albert was studying in Paris, how he’s a respectable young man…

-You sound like you’re trying to sell me a horse.-

Melbourne almost chocked and Marie-Louise yelled.

-Alexandrina Victoria!-

-Yes, Mama?-

-Victoria! You talk like you’re from the streets!-

-Eh.-

-Go to your room!-

-You do realize I’m 22 years old, Queen and that this is my bloody house?-

Emma and Harriet almost laughed at the Duchess’ horrified expression. She looked like a dear in headlights.

-Stop talking to your mother like that!-

Victoria got up from the table, causing the footmen to remove the food from the table. She left in anger. Melbourne excused himself and said he’s retiring, but in truth, he searched for Victoria. He knew where to find her. She was all alone in her study, sitting on the table, annoyed, drinking whiskey.

-Ma’am? I didn’t know you liked whiskey?-

-I don’t!-

-Then why are you drinking it?-

-Apparently it calms people down.-

-Are you calm?-

-No.-

William sat down next to her, drinking some whiskey.

-Do you want to talk about them?-

-No. Did you see what Lady Flora was wearing tonight?-

-Yes, dare I say, a maternity dress, she looked like a ghost.-

-She’s paler than usual.-

-What are you trying to tell me?-

-I-I think she might be pregnant.-

-That woman was born with a Bible in her right hand and a rosary in her left.-

-Look closely at her next time.-

-Now that you mention it… There was a rumor that Conroy had cheated on his wife, but I never thought it to be true.-

-We need to get to the bottom of this. If he’s the father, this should send him away from court forever and ever. –

-Flora Hastings’ brother is a Tory, as is John Conroy. This could be a big blow to the Tory party.-

-How can we determinate if she’s pregnant?-

-Well, the bump will grow, won’t it?-

-Yes?-

-And we need to make your mother confront her somehow. But in private as possible.-

-I want it public.-

-No, no. Trust me, you do not need a scandal.-

-Why?-

-When it comes to scandal, the mud tends to stick to the wrong people more often.-

-This will make me sound terrible, but I need to see them embarrassed for everything they did to me.-

-Really now, Ma’am?-

-Yes!-

-Have I ever told you what happened to my fiancée, Caroline?-

-No?-

-She cheated on me with a musician. A true nutcase. Then she was mad for him. But the scandal from it, oh god, that one persisted.-

-I-I am so sorry to hear it, Lord M.-

-Yes, Caroline ripped my heart and dignity out, yet I bear her no ill will.-

They talked and got drunk. Terribly, awfully, drunk. All she could remember was laughter, games, giggles, stories and jokes. When she woke up, she had a terrible headache, her head was like a rock and her body was as if it was made out of concrete. She was laying on a settee, while the Prime Minister’s head has leaning on her hip, he fell asleep sitting. He was woken up by her movement. It was 7 AM.

-Oh, Lord have mercy…-

-Fucking hell… whatever I drank last night, was not alcohol!-

Melbourne tried to get up but he was not capable.

-My mother will kill me.-

-Mine too.-

Victoria was finally able to get up and poured them some water.

-I feel like I swallowed a fireball.-

-I was supposed to be at Brocket Hall last night.-

Victoria patted him on the back.

-Go take a shower and take a nap. You need too.-

In an hour, Victoria was lying in her tub, trying to soothe the worst headache she ever had. Her heart was beating in her ribcage, for some unknown reason. Melbourne was taking a shower, trying to recover. There were 6 missed phone calls from Elizabeth Lamb, but it all has to wait now. The Queen comes first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song used in this chapter is Her Majesty from The Beatles and is actually about Queen Elizabeth II


	4. Brocket Hall

August 7th 2017, London Airport

Victoria overslept Saturday. She had too. Both she and Lord M were useless. He overslept the entire day at Downing Street 10, not visiting his family as he promised. But, Victoria was here to say goodbye to one of her least liked relatives. And in her case, this was saying a lot. Her mother was late, as usual, but came in a Channel skirt and blouse, her hair larger than life, with her entourage. Lady Flora was dressed like a tent, again, with Conroy standing next to the Duchess.

-Ah, Victoria, I will miss you. We are the only ones of our family who understand the heavy burden of a crown.-

She wanted to point out that Belgium doesn’t even have an actual crown, but decided to remain silent this time. She has been tactless.

-And I must admit, I was sad that you were feeling unwell yesterday. What happened?-

-I had a horrible headache. I think it has to do with wisdom teeth.-

-Use ice next time. And drink water. If there is anything I know well, it is how to cure a mean hangover.-

She rose an eyebrow and Leopold gave her a wink.

-See you soon, niece!-

He kissed his sister goodbye and left on his private jet. Victoria hopped into the car and went back to Buckingham Palace, for a meeting with the Prime Minister. When she saw him, he looked as if he had been run over a train.

-Lord M? Are you alright?-

-My mother will kill me. And then resurrect me in order to murder me again.-

-You were supposed to go to Brocket Hall…-

-Lord, have mercy on my soul. My mother has the patience of a child.-

-What if I were to go with you? She surely won’t say anything if you came with the Sovereign.-

-No, Ma’am, I cannot request something like that of you.-

-But I want to.-

If he were to read between the lines, they’d both blush.

-No, Ma’am, it would be deemed inappropriate.-

-No one will know. I can use an unmarked car. Or we can go together in one car if it makes you feel easier.-

-Brocket Hall doesn’t have the security that the Palace has.-

-No one will know I’m there. I can tell them I’m ill and they’re going to leave me alone.-

-Alright. But you won’t like my family.-

-Can I bring Dash?-

-Oh, why the hell not?-

An hour later, Colonel Drummond and Colonel Paget were patiently waiting to escort the Prime Minister to his home. Drummond was driving. They wore similar black suits, ties and sunglasses. Even their earpieces matched. The only weird thing was they had just met and Paget usually worked at the Palace but today he was on special duty.

-So, Mr. Drummond, for how long have you been working here?-

-For a year only. You?-

-Two. And how’s working for the Prime Minister?-

-He’s nice. Has a sense of humor. Usually travels alone.-

-Interesting.-

-And Her Majesty?-

-Her Majesty is barely used to her position, but I admire her.-

Drummond was confused to see the Prime Minister walking with a small woman. He was dressed casually, in navy pants and a white button up, carrying a leather bag. The woman was petite, dressed in a white dress with an intricate red pattern, a white hat, large sunglasses, carrying a small bag and something that looked like a dog box.

-Is that his girlfriend? As I said, he travels alone.-

-You idiot, that’s the Queen!-

-Holy mother!-

As the pair approached, Melbourne greeted them.

-Ma’am, Colonel Drummond, Colonel Paget, Her Majesty the Queen.-

-An honor to meet you, Ma’am.-

Victoria gave him a nod and a reassuring smile. They entered the car and Drummond began driving to Brocket Hall.

-The Queen is spending time with my family on the countryside. What do you think, Drummond?-

-You keep good company, Sir!-

The group laughed. An hour later, they arrived there. Through the windows of the large building, Elizabeth Lamb could see her son’s car pull up. Elizabeth wasn’t particularly tall, her hair was mostly gray by now, but she enjoyed to be fashionably dressed and today she wore a lovely teal ankle-length dress with butterfly sleeves and nude shoes. She was ready to scold him so she went downstairs and was eager to bite him, but she stopped in her tracks when she saw a small, slim figure in red and white, followed by a spaniel.

-Hello, Mummy!-

-William. And who is our guest here?-

-Her Majesty the Queen, Mummy.-

-Pleased to meet you, Lady Melbourne.-

Elizabeth looked shocked. She did not see this one coming. After greeting the young monarch, she walked back with them to her house, where William was flooded by his nieces and nephews. Emma, Charles “Charlie” and Frances jumped their uncle, shouting “Uncle Wills, Uncle Wills!” they were followed by their mother, Emily. George and Frederick, William’s brothers, came downstairs after they heard the noise. William hugged the children, asking them how they are.

-Where were you yesterday, Uncle Wills?-

Before he was able to open his lips, Victoria came out behind him.

-He had to lead my government. I am very sorry, but he will make it up to you today.-

The three children looked at each other in awe. The boy did his best to bow and the little girls attempted to curtsy. The Lambs followed them.

-Had William told me you were coming, I’d arrange something.-

-I don’t think the Queen can handle your parties, Mummy.-

Victoria nodded and they both laughed, locking gazes for a moment. Dash barked and the kids stared at him.

-Can we pet the dog?-

-You can even walk Dash if you want! But be careful, he’s about to become a dad!-

-Can we get a puppy?-

-Sure!-

Victoria took the leash out of her purse and gave it to Charlie, as he was the eldest. They ran outside with Dash following them. Elizabeth led the group to the sitting room and offered tea for everyone.

Two hours later, the family was still having tea and telling stories.

-And then, Peel says, but what if we just block the trade?-

-Bless his soul. Wellington must have had a heart attack.-

-He nearly fainted!-

Victoria sipped tea.

-I am glad that the government run in my name works so well!-

The room laughed again.

-Your Majesty, you can always dissolve parliament, I wouldn’t mind.-

-We are not amused, Lord Melbourne.-

Elizabeth felt there was something of a spark between them.

-How’s the coronation going, Ma’am?-

-We are keeping it traditional. David Emmanuel is making the dress… I still haven’t chosen my maids of honor, but I’ll leave that to Emma or Harriet.-

-I personally love coronations and royal weddings! There hasn’t been one since your own parents married, and that was 22 years ago!-

-Oh, I suppose… But I won’t marry anytime soon. I haven’t been even crowned, and I have no intention of marrying a foreign prince.-

-Why?-

-My father and grandfather married foreigners, my family has German roots… You see where am I going?-

-Ah yes. I see.-

-Right now, I just want to settle in as Queen. –

-She is truly an improvement to the King.-

-I agree! It is always good to have a woman at the middle of things!-

Emily joined the conversation.

-Mummy, it’s almost lunchtime.-

-AH yes! Lunch is in half an hour. William, go get the babies.-

He put his teacup down.

-And I have to fetch my child, Dash!-

Victoria and William left for the gardens, walking past his glasshouse.

-Lord M, May I see the flowers? I am very interested in them.-

He opened the glass door and Victoria walked inside, only to witness the beautiful sight of orchids, roses, tiger lilies, and all kinds of flowers she could imagine. Pink, blue yellow, peachy and rose shades dominated the glass house. She smiled at the sight.

-These are stunning, Lord M.-

He wanted to tell here they were nothing compared to her, but he stopped himself. What in the world was wrong with him?

After lunch, Lady Melbourne discussed the current political state in the country and in the world in general.

-Are there any state visits planned?-

-Yes, the Danes and the French are planned for next year, but this year nothing. Only a few meetings and my mother wants a lavish birthday party at the palace.-

-Bless her soul.-

-She’s the same person as Uncle Leopold, I swear!-

-Uncle Leopold as in the King of the Belgians?-

-That one! They want to marry me off to weird Cousin Albert!-

Elizabeth sipped her tea, trying to remember who Albert is.

-He’s the younger son of the incumbent Duke of Saxe-Coburg and Gotha?-

-Yes. His Serene Highness Francis Albert Augustus Charles Emmanuel, Duke in Saxe-Coburg and Gotha is as boring as his name. He has no sense of humor, he’s stiff and awkward and it pains me to look at him!-

George was quietly typing behind his laptop and started laughing.

-I just googled him, he looks like a traditional German boy. He studied at the Sorbonne, apparently. No, he’s still there.-

-Good for him! When we were five, he called me a midget so I punched him in the face and he cried for three weeks!-

The room erupted in loud, unstoppable laughter. The idea of their Sovereign punching someone in the face was hilarious.

In the evening, Victoria and William went for a walk again. They talked about what was waiting for them next week and William mentioned how their trip to Brocket Hall was more like an escape.

-I wish my family was like yours. There is nothing mean, fake or conniving in them.-

-My mother is rather a web-weaver but yes, I’m pretty lucky.-

He felt bad for the little Queen. There she was, in such a position of power, but helpless against her own family, who wanted either to control her, become her regent or push her of the throne. But the worst part was the lack of love she received in all of her life. The scene with him, her and his nieces and nephew felt ominous, they looked like a young family, but he knew it would never be real.

-I wish I had a family like yours, again.-

-You’ll do, someday.-

Now he wanted to be her family.

Victoria was due to return to Buckingham, and he was due to return to reality.


	5. Wind and Words

August 13th 2017, Windsor Castle

The word scorching wasn’t good enough to describe the weather. What an appropriate time to practice walking with a big train behind you. Victoria had a sheet on her shoulders and she was followed by 6 girls holding it up. Lehzen, dressed in cream pants and a white blouse, with her trusty earpiece was yelling “1, 2, 3” while Skerret was waiting for David Emmanuel to arrive.

-And that’s enough for today! We’re doing well, Ma’am!-

Victoria thanked her girls, but they had to stay to try their dresses. The dresses the girls wore were nothing special, just silvery, embroidered, of the shoulder dresses. They’d wear a wreath of flowers when the time is right, along with white gloves. David was talking how splendid the ladies were looking and then they tried out Victoria’s unfinished dress. It wasn’t fully finished, but it was taking shape already.

-Her Majesty looks stunning. And what jewelry shall we choose?-

-The George IV State Diadem and my grandmother’s jewelry. A diamond necklace and matching earrings.-

Skerret had already planned everything out.

-And, I imagined some light makeup, a very light eye shadow and some red lips. Nothing over the top. I will do something similar for the girls. And for the hair, I considered doing a braided bun to keep everything in place because Her Majesty will change crowns.-

-I want to request that I should wear flat shoes. And the girls, too. We are going to be standing for quite a while.-

The girls exhaled, grateful for the Queen’s decision.

-I have to say goodbye, we cannot let the Prime Minister waiting, now can we?-

Victoria left the room and met with her Prime Minister in the private study.

-And?-

-Everything is going pretty good, I suppose.-

-Now, there is a matter I must inform you upon…-

They discussed the military operation for a while and Victoria decided to take notes. She loved working with him, they clicked together too good to be true, he shared her sense of humor and was a joy to her eyes. On the other hand, William felt like he was willing to keep the government running perfectly just so he could see this pretty face every day.

-Would you like to stay for tea?-

He’d like to stay forever.

-Yes.-

Tea with the Queen became a newfound routine for him. They’d talk politics, culture, events, their personal likes and dislikes… Today, Victoria told him about her love of Stefan Zweig’s writing.

-I love The Grand Budapest Hotel, it’s one of the happiest books I’ve ever read.-

-I really like Shakespeare. God, I sound like bloody stereotypical Englishman.-

-So it’s okay for the Chancellor of Germany to openly say she’s fond of Goethe but not for you to say you like Shakespeare?-

-I suppose.-

-Lord M, have you ever ridden a horse?-

-I tried but failed once.-

-I’ll teach you one day, I solemnly swear!-

-You have some time until you solemnly swear another oath. You are, quite essentially, marrying a country.-

-And you cannot get a divorce!-

-Yes, you can. It’s called abdication, although you are too proud for that!-

-Exactly.-

No one has ever been this frank with her. She appreciated his honesty more and more. Victoria often wondered why Lord M doesn’t give her open opinions about women. She knew he was interested in them, as he had mentioned his fiancée, but he seemed always to be single. So, after he left, she did something she’d later regret. She googled her own Prime Minister.

And she opened his Wikipedia page.

There he was, a rather nice picture of him smiling. His birthday was March 15th 1979, his parents were Peniston Lamb, 1st Viscount Melbourne and Lady Elizabeth Milbanke. His Alma mater was Eton College. She knew about his siblings and his political stances. And there it was. Private life. Of course, there was the short tale of his crashed relationship with Lady Caroline Ponsoby. Caroline was also a child of aristocracy, but with aspirations to become a fashion designer. And there it was. The musician in question was Byron, a man of questionable existence. He was a rather scandalous man, so Victoria passed on that. Lord M failed to mention that Byron dragged Caroline into the world of drugs and that she subsequently had died of an overdose. There was another woman mentioned, Caroline Norton. She knew who the other Caroline was, she was an actress and Victoria loved her performance as Mary, Queen of Scots. But, Caroline was married to director George Norton, with whom she had three children. It was all described as a rumor. There were tales mentioned of college girlfriends, insane rumors… What was actually true? There was one woman to answer everything. Emma Portman.

The young woman got up and cleared her browser history and ran downstairs to meet Emma. Emma was seated with her mother and Harriet, they were drinking tea. Soon, Lady Flora waddled after the Queen, which made Victoria very suspicious.

-May I ask you to leave? I’d like to have a private word with Lady Emma.-

Emma froze. Like many of Her Majesty’s subjects, she had a healthy dose of fear for the Queen and The Crown. Her Majesty sat down. She wore a baby pink dress with an intricate design on its short sleeves.

-Your Majesty, what I the question you have with me?-

-It concerns Lord M.-

-Ah.-

Or course it did.

-I’d ask him myself, but I have no idea how.-

-I think the bond between you and William is quite unique, so he won’t deny you anything.-

-This is a more personal issue.-

-And that is?-

-What happened with his fiancée? He only told me some brief stories, but I don’t know the whole picture.-

-Where do I begin with this…? Well, William was quite the womanizer back in his college days. He had a new girlfriend every other week. I do remember one day an ex of his throwing bottles and him for leaving her. And then we all had to grow up and start pursuing careers. So, marriage comes hand in hand. And William, well, William was never keen on getting married, he was more amused with this lifestyle. And then, I do remember this party, he met Caroline Ponsoby. She’s related to those mad Cavendish’s so you know, she wasn’t all clear herself. And Caro was very, well everything. She had a temper, she was very emotional, incredibly hard to please and William fell for her spirit, which was truly unique. And she fell in love with William, this handsome, lively creature. Their relationship was, how to put it, wild. Multiple accusations on both sides, constant fighting… Lady Elizabeth despised Caro, so did Emily. Emily called her “Little beast”. But, nevertheless, William proposed with a really nice emerald. Her favorite stone. So we thought they’d finally settle down, maybe start a family… But, Caro had this old flame, which was Byron. I’m glad you’ve never met him. Byron, the artist he is, enjoyed drugs so he dragged Caro there. William was heartbroken so he broke off the engagement and went back to his old ways. But recently, he’s changed. He even seems happier.-

Victoria nodded, soaking in the tales like a sponge.

-Their star signs weren’t even matching! Scorpio and Pisces!-

Victoria nodded, again.

-And how did Lord M cope with all of that?-

-As I said, he returned to his old ways. He was never truly happy, until recently.-

-And what made him happy?-

-I think he changed lifestyles, Ma’am. He drinks less, he spends more time outdoors.-

A footman interrupted them.

-Ma’am?-

-Yes, Penge?-

-A message just came in from London. Your presence is needed in the capitol.-

August 24th BBC studio one, The Eugenie Fink Talk Snow

Eugenie Fink was on the roll today. There were some hilarious celebrity break-ups, but she decided to go ham on the royal family.

-First up, HRH the Duchess of Kent, a.k.a. the Queen Mother that never was. We all know how caught up she is with Ireland! And now, the Duchess resides in Clarence House and her favorite hobby is, well, driving the Queen nuts with her expenses and wishes. I mean, for the money she’s spending, she could at least hire a stylist!-

-And now, to her tiny Majesty herself, we need to discuss the girl’s style!-

An image of Victoria in a lovely yellow maxi dress opening a children’s hospital emerged, followed by an imagine of Victoria in a amethyst colored assemble with a bow shaped fascinator, followed by her little black dress moment on the state meeting.

-She is stunning! I mean, look at her! She knows how to dress her height, or lack off, she wears the right colors every occasion, her tiara game is on point!-

The audience clapped.

Next up was an image of Victoria at a garden party, in a calf-length mint dress and a pair of pearl earrings, discussing something private with her Prime Minister.

Eugenie rose an eyebrow and pursed her lips at the image.

-She looks quite good there! And our Prime Minister would rather agree!-

The audience laughed.

-I mean, they act almost like they’re married. Apparently, she hung out with his family. Can you believe it? And he’s always at the palace, she’s often seen accompanied by him… I mean, they do have an age gap, 18 years, but does it matter really? Just kidding, it does! And he looks weird hanging out with a girl all the time! Look, they sometimes even match!-

An image of Victoria in a navy sparkly dress appeared with the Girls of Great Britain and Ireland tiara, followed by the Prime Minister wearing a navy tie. Another, he was wearing an eggshell blue shirt and she was wearing an eggshell blue dress.

-I’d say couple goals if it didn’t actually cause a potential constitutional crisis. Now, let’s check Twitter! @dianabrown840 writes:” How rude of you to always make fun of the Queen’s height! Imagine if someone did the same to you?” oh, boo-hoo. @michaelc89 writes: “Dude you’re gross for suggesting stuff like that!”! Someday, you will all see I was right!-

Eugenie Fink should be grateful that Britain doesn’t have lese-majeste laws.

 

September 9th, 2017, Buckingham Palace

French Prime Minister Emmanuel Macron was coming to London, accompanied by his wife Brigitte. Victoria found Macron interesting in many ways, particularly his personal life. Nevertheless, this was her first official State Dinner and she had to look the part of the hostess. There was an issue with the royal dukes. Uncles Cumberland and Sussex were overseas, representing her in Indonesia and South Africa respectively, and Uncle Cambridge was ill. So there was the issue that there were no high ranking men in the royal family present now. The problem was because when it came to escorting people to dinner, Victoria would be escorted by Mr. Macron, but who’d escort Madame Macron? She had an idea. Who else but her favorite statesman, her Lord M? He’d be here with her to welcome the French couple. She invited the Duke of Wellington to consider her idea, and he gave her a green light, surprisingly. 

The night of the state dinner came. Victoria spent two hours getting ready. She wore a lovely, burgundy, of the shoulder gown that flared out by the waist, her French honors, diamond earrings, the Kokoshnik diamond tiara, all topped off with a fringe tiara turned necklace and some light smoky makeup. 

Lord M stunned in his black tuxedo and the French couple stunned in a black suit and bright yellow dress. It was picture time and they took photographs with Victoria and William, the French standing between them. After walking to dinner in the exact formation it was planned, Victoria gave the sign that it was time to serve food. Making sure she ate slowly, she listened to the Prime Minister’s ideas. They spoke in French, as his English had a thick accent.

-Madame, I wish to congratulate you on your success as Queen. When I was 22, I was in college getting drunk!-

Victoria giggled.

-Some of us have to grow up earlier, although I do feel I have missed on an important part of life.-

-Yes, growing up shapes us in ways we cannot predict. But you have to act twice your age now, don’t you?-

-It’s rather unforgiving. The spotlight, the fact I’m alone in all of this…-

-You don’t seem alone. – Smiled Macron, pointing his chin toward Melbourne who was discussing something with Bridgette.

-I mean, I don’t have a spouse to support me like you do.-

-Ah yes, I’d be nothing without my Bridgette. I know, she’s older than me, but I don’t mind. We’re happy together.-

-And that’s all that counts.-

She looked over at her mother longingly staring at Conroy who was attempting a conversation with a diplomat. Dressed over the top as usual, with a beehive topped off with the matching Delhi Durbar tiara and a gold down, the Duchess looked even elegant in a fun way. But her face only gave away sorrow. Lady Flora looked as if she was on needles, so Victoria looked at her with even more suspicion, but her eyes darted back to her mother. Would she end up like this?

Now, she was sitting among her ladies, waiting for the music to start. Prime Minister Macron asked her to dance, and she agreed. As usual, the two of the highest ranking people should open the dance. They were followed soon by Madame Macron and Lord Melbourne, but soon changed partners. This was the first time she didn’t want a formal event to end. She felt there was her place, dancing with him.

Her eyes locked with her Lord M and he gave her the warmest smile. She couldn’t help but smile back, even with the cameras flashing. After the dinner was over, they all went to bed, so Victoria sat down by the piano to take a break. She played a little, something she hadn’t done for a while. She heard a knock and saw Lord am standing in the doorway, his bowtie untied. The room was thankfully dark, to hide her blush. She noticed him scanning her dress, so she moved to the side of the piano chair and he sat down next to her.

-Are you tired?-

-I want to go to bed and sleep for 4 days.-

-Really? Four days in bed?-

-And you?-

-I’d like to get some rest, too.-

Victoria nodded.

-I don’t know if I ever told you, but I spent my formative years in my mother’s room. I wasn’t allowed to sleep alone.-

-How did you cope with that?-

-I don’t know. It was good when I was ill, but otherwise, I’d prefer sleeping in my own room. Although, I do miss it from time to time. Just having someone there. I must sound like a baby.-

-No, on the contrary. When I was 4, I was terribly afraid of the dark, so I used to sleep with my mother for three months. My older brother eventually made sure I got rid of my fear.-

-You never told me you had an older brother?-

-He died when he was 11. Meningitis. He had always been frail, but it turns out he was too frail.-

Victoria looked at him, sorrow in her eyes.

-I-I’m so sorry, Lord M.-

She interlaced her fingers with his.

-It’s alright, Ma’am. He’s in a better place now.-

Victoria felt like crying.

-I think I should invite Karl and Feodora here. I haven’t seen them in a year.-

-Your half-siblings?-

-Yes. Feodora is getting married in a few months, and Karl is busy all the time with his duties as Prince. But-but I think they can make some time for their little sister.-

She was on the verge of tears now. Melbourne had to restrain himself, otherwise, he’d want to kiss those tears away. Instead, he kissed his Sovereign’s hand and wished her a good night.

 

September 10th, Buckingham Palace

Victoria was having breakfast with her mother.

-I’ve invited Karl and Feodora to come here.-

-Oh? How nice of you.-

-Where are Sir John and Lady Flora?-

A footman brought in a tray of newspaper for the Duchess and she thanked him and put on her reading glasses.

-Oh, Flora was feeling a bit under the weather, you know. And Sir John had to make a phone call to his uncle.-

Victoria nodded again.

-Would you like for all of us to stay in Buckingham Palace while they’re visiting?-

-Yes. Drina, at first I was mad at you for living separate from me, but now I see the benefits of having my own residence. I really like the privacy of Clarence House and the gardens are nice. Why is St James’ Palace empty?-

-It’s not, the Cumberland’s and Cambridge’s live there.-

-I honestly had no idea.-

-I know, they don’t have little children nor grandchildren to make a mess.-

-And when will be going to Barmoral?-

-Christmas probably. But I doubt it, I’ll be too busy with the coronation rehearsals.-

The Duchess nodded, reading the papers. She suddenly stopped in her tracks.

-Drina…-

She put the newspaper on her table. There was a big headline, saying “Her Majesty Mrs. Melbourne” accompanied by a puff piece and various images of her and Lord M. One of them dancing last night, then one of them at a garden party, one in the opera, one of him entering the Palace… She blushed furiously.

-This is slander! They should be grateful that out lese-majeste laws are relaxed!-

The Duchess observed her daughter’s redness.

-You can’t get upset over everything they write about you, Drina. Remember that nasty little song?-

She nodded, her stomach still stirring. At the end of the day, it was just wind and words. Wind and words.


	6. Scotland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was difficult to write, you'll see why...

November 9th 2017, Buckingham Palace

Victoria was seated next to Skerret as they watched designers pulling out her clothes for Canada. Victoria would arrive in a dark blue outfit with a matching fascinator which had maple leaf details with the matching maple leaf brooch, in the evening she’d share a drink on a cocktail party in a red, asymmetrical dress, the next day on the gala dinner she’d wear a white dress with emerald jewelry, and for the third day, the last, she’d wear a burgundy assemble for the departure. Skerret would do her makeup, simple and minimalistic as always. She’d usually rock a cat eye, with some light blush, highlight and bronzer, with perfectly groomed brows and a either nude, berry or red lip. She never cared for her appearance it particular until she had to appear on every newspaper ever.

-Skerret, do you think I can wear flats sometimes?-

-No Ma’am, I don’t think so. But, I’ll pack your nude pumps, as they’re the most comfortable ones.-

-And the burgundy Jimmy Cho’s?-

-You’ll just have to stand and take a few pictures in them.-

-Dreadful.-

-Sorry, Ma’am…-

-I never understood how much my clothes can make a political statement. I was truly surprised that people thought I was wearing black just to tick off my mother.-

-Yes, that’s true.-

-I see the maple leaves details, it’s really smart of you to incorporate them.-

-You are Queen of Canada, after all.-

Victoria nodded.

-My dear Skerret, I must leave you know, as you know, I have a Christmas party to plan. I intend on inviting some rather interesting people.-

-Really?-

-I’m just jesting you, my family is just coming.-

Skerret giggled.

-Oh, Ma’am, I almost forgot. Your opera gown is here.-

It was a rather delicate light blue piece with a lot of details and pearls, of the shoulders and long-sleeved, with a flare bottom and a silver belt. Victoria decided to pair it with the Lover’s Knot Tiara and matching pearl earrings and silver shoes. With a white simple overcoat, she was ready.

-You look like a snow queen, Ma’am. – Said Skerret as she painted her lips a light berry shade.

-Thank you, it wasn’t really my intention, but I see what you mean.-

With the Order of the Garter pinned in place, Victoria stepped outside. First stop was 10 Downing Street, where Victoria had to go quickly in to check if her Prime Minister was coming. Entering through a private door, Victoria was first greeted by Emily.

-Emily! Hello!-

-Your Majesty! You look absolutely beautiful.-

-Thank you, Emily. I need to ask you if your brother is ready, as there is an issue with a dispatch from Afghanistan.-

She nodded.

-Honestly, I have no idea. William just went upstairs half an hour ago, the children are waiting to see him, too. Emma, Charlie, Fran, come!-

Victoria saw the three children run downstairs, Emma and Frances stopping in their tracks.

-Oh!-

They’ve never seen Victoria all made-up, with a tiara and dress.

-Queen Victoria, you look beautiful!-

Emily shook her head.

-Emma, the first time you address the Queen as “Your Majesty” and then as “Ma’am”. You cannot address Her Majesty as Queen Victoria.-

-It’s alright.-

-Can I please get a better look of your tiara?-

Victoria nodded and crouched to Emma’s height, who observed the pearls and diamonds in awe. She heard footsteps on the stairs and got up, seeing her Prime Minister dressed all up in a fancy suit with his medal.

-Ah, Lord M! My god, you take more time than my mother!-

-You look stunning, Ma’am!-

-I’ve been told I look like a snow queen.-

-Yes! Just like Elsa, but prettier! – Shouted Francis.

Victoria smiled and saw Charlie staring at her awkwardly. His hands were behind his back.

-Charlie, is everything alright?-

He was blushing furiously, until he pulled out his right hand, holding a daisy. Victoria giggled.

-Is that for me?-

Charlie nodded and Victoria took the flower and put it in her chignon. Charlie blushed again and hid behind his mother and Emily gave him a hug.

-Charlie has the biggest crush on you, Ma’am, ever since Brocket Hall. He actually saw your face on a 5 pound bill and refused to spend it!-

-I’m glad I have such a sweet admirer. Come here, Charlie!-

He waddled over shyly and Victoria pressed a little kiss on his cheek, leaving a berry stain on his face. Charlie blushed madly again and hid behind his mother. The room laughed at Charlie’s reaction and Victoria waved them goodbye. As they were talking about the problematic dispatch, Victoria remarked how his nephew and nieces bear little resemblance to the Lamb’s.

-Except for Emma. She looks like a little Emily.-

-Yes, truly. Frances and Charlie take after the Cowper’s, but Emma is Emily’s spitting image.-

-How did Emily meet her husband?-

-Peter Cowper, a.k.a. Earl Cowper is one of the wealthiest people in Britain, and of course, my mother set them up. They had an almost royal wedding, I gave her away as our father was sick at the time. Your mother even attended. He proposed to Emily when she was 22, but she didn’t marry him until she got her degree in art history.-

-How old is Emily?-

-She’s 33. 4 years my junior. Frederick and George are 35.-

-They’re twins, right?-

Melbourne nodded.

-I know that George works as a diplomat, but what’s up with Frederick?-

-Frederick is a playwright. He works under the name John Gaunt and he’s written over 20 plays, all of them very popular and successful.-

-Are they married?-

-Yes, Frederick has a wife named Alex Ducret and George married Rosaline Cavendish. Alex is pregnant for the first time and George and Rosie have no children yet. And yes, I’m the only one unmarried. Gay rumors plague me on a daily basis.-

-So get a girlfriend!-

-Dating isn’t easy when you’re a PM.-

-Try me. – She cocked a brow. He realized her position was worse. She was all left to suitors, and she could only pray for the best.

-Imagine going out to a date and your date offers to pay and sees your face on the bill.-

Melbourne died laughing.

-That would be hilarious. But you do realize you are one of the most famous faces in the world?-

-Don’t remind me, please.-

They arrived at the opera and went to meet her mother. Marie-Louise wore a teal, sparkly gown, with the Boucheron Tiara, aquamarine earrings with a matching necklace and her usually bright makeup.

They all sat down for an opera about Cleopatra. Victoria has to meet the cast after the performance. But right now, seated next to her Lord M, she felt perfectly fine. They played God Save the Queen first and then proceeded to perform the master piece. In the first act, Cleopatra’s youth was described. The costumes had an Elizabeth Taylor feel to them, almost cheesy, but beautiful in their own way.

-Lord M?-

-Yes?-

-What’s your middle name?-

-Why are you asking me that?-

-Please?-

-Fine, it’s Arthur. Yours?-

-You must be kidding me.-

They smiled like two school children. After the first act, it was time for a break. The Queen sipped on her champagne patiently as she listened to a rather dull conversation between her mother and Sir John. Lord M was chatting with the Duke of Wellington and Emma and Harriet were talking with Lady Flora. Conroy was discussing the Duchess’ lack of proper title and Victoria just got up and walked off to the Duke and Viscount. The men bowed immediately and she gave them a nod.

-Ma’am, I know you’re not really here to talk politics, but do you agree with the ban on Muslims Donald Trump just ordered?-

-It’s not my stance to comment, but if I were to, my answer wouldn’t be in his favor.-

Wellington scoffed.

-You taught Her Majesty well, Melbourne.-

-No, that was all her, Sir.-

-There is, however an issue I’d like to speak about.-

-And that is?-

-Everything that has happened with Harvey Weinstein. It’s horrific.-

-It is…-

-But no one seems to understand the sheerness of this event. This could potentially see the change of the way the world views sexual harassment and assault. Tell me, Sir, what is your stance on this?-

-It’s truly disgusting and horrific.-

-Imagine how many silent victims are there. If I was in their shoes, I’d have no idea how to respond.-

-About assault?-

-I would have no idea if I’d speak up.-

-But, you are the Queen.-

-Exactly, Sir. I am.-

Melbourne rose his eyebrows to Wellington who just looked at him in, clearly surprised. He understood Victoria’s message.

-To advice, suggest and even warn. I hope we are clear on this matter.-

-Yes, Ma’am.-

-Now, before I send you to sleep with healthcare, I’d like to change topics.-

Wellington nodded.

-I’d like to place a monument, for my papa. I know, he wasn’t a King, but something like a plaque or statue or bust would be nice. He was, after all, my father.-

-Consider it done, Ma’am. Do you remember the late Duke of Kent?-

-No, not really. I was three when he died. I do remember his voice, a tad bit. He sounded a lot like Uncle William. –

-That’s true! They were very alike!-

-One might even say they were brothers. – Joked Melbourne.

-Uncle William took the place of a surrogate father for me. He even taught me to ride a horse, even to drive.-

-Do you have a license?-

-I don’t need one. They’re all in my name, anyway.-

-True! I’ve never seen you drive, Ma’am.-

-Well, when your invitation for my Christmas party in Scotland arrives, then you’ll see. I have to drive a lot around Balmoral. And Sandringham, too. –

-Your Majesty! The Ambassador of Japan would like to speak to you.-

The Queen nodded and followed Lehzen to the settee. Wellington turned to Melbourne, his arms crossed.

-Explain yourself, now.-

-What?-

-I thought those were just rumors. Vile, sick rumors.-

-What, again?-

-Her Majesty Mrs. Melbourne.-

-They call her what?-

-Oh for god’s sake, William!-

-I have no idea what you’re talking about, Sir. Seems like our break is over.-

 

November 31st 2017, Marlborough House 

-The Queen, spotted wearing Oscar De La Renta, opened the exhibition in the National Museum in Canada on 16th century Chinese art…-

Victoria did look really elegant there, in burgundy. Aunt Adelaide, still in black, clapped for her and Victoria couldn’t help but smile. Canada was a success, the press loved her style and fashion choices. The press called in “The Queen Victoria effect” as everything she ever wears suddenly turns very fashionable and sells out in minutes. In the heavily decked out room, with all imaging art pieces from every period watching them, Victoria felt cozy with Aunt Adelaide and her ladies.

-Now, tell me honestly, Victoria, what are we doing for Christmas?-

-I’m throwing a traditional party, like always. I decided to invite the family, of course, followed by the Dukes of you know, Lord M, his mother, some friends and unfortunately, John Conroy.-

-Lord M? Is that what you call Lord Melbourne?-

-Yes…-

-Your Uncle would laugh. He called him Wills, because he’s the youngest PM in 100 years.-

Victoria sipped her tea, quietly. Emma Portman remarked how people referred to him as baby William when he became PM.

-I’ve already sent out the invitations. – Said Victoria, in order to change topics.

-Good.-

-Also, I need your advice on something.-

-Of course.-

-Mama has been pressing me about giving her a proper title.-

-Just ignore her, Victoria. She’s here for the money, you’ve always known. I never understood how such a vile creature could give us something so good and kind.-

-Am I interrupting? – Smiled a voice from behind. It was Princess Mary, a daughter of the late George III her paternal aunt.

-Aunt Mary! What a pleasant surprise! Come!-

-I’ve heard you speaking about vile creatures so we must be talking about Marie-Louise.-

-Exactly, Mary! She’s pressing our Victoria about her titles!-

-It’s her husband’s title, very easy. –

-I-I don’t know what to do. She’s my mama, I want to make her happy.-

-Oh, Victoria…-

She signed.

-And there is this issue with Lady Flora. I think she might be pregnant.-

Adelaide put down her tea cup, in shock.

-Flora Hastings?-

-I’m very concerned.-

Harriet Sutherland put down her tea cup, too.

-Ma’am, Emma and I had our own concerns but we didn’t want to bother you. Last night, we talked to Flora and Emma hugged her at the end.-

-And?-

-There is a bump, a hard one. But, it could be some illness, too.-

-How can we know for sure?-

-She breaks very easily, I could press her about it.-

-Oh god, I do not need a scandal at the begging of my reign. I truly don’t.-

 

December 24th, Balmoral Estate, Scotland

Singing Christmas carols and decorating trees with Lady Elizabeth was a perfect way to begin her holidays. Victoria placed an angel ornament on the tree in the main hall. Elizabeth suggested a palette of golds, reds, and greens, which will perfectly go with the vintage setting. Victoria also crafted a menu, and picked out the entertainments. Plaid ribbons were placed on staircases, in honor of the Stuart’s. The main room, where the party will be held, had wooden floors and old, red and green carpets. It had tall windows, with tartan curtains and red furniture. There was a fireplace and in the corner, the biggest Christmas tree in the house, all in yellow, red, green and tartan, with a big star topping it off. Above the fireplace ware the royal crests for Scotland, along with the motto “In defens”. The room was full of bookshelves alongside the south wall, and there was even a piano. On the west wall, between the two entrance doors, a table was placed, in order to cater the guests. As for now, it was empty, just a dark green table cloth placed on it.

The dining room was decked out, too, with the grand table set. On her right, would be her Prime Minister, and on her left, was the Duke of Wellington. The elderly Duke came accompanied by his wife, Kitty, while Melbourne came with his mother. Around 6, a group of children came to sing to their Queen. Victoria put on a warm, red coat and a plaid scarf. She went out, followed by her Prime Minister.

Meanwhile, Lady Flora Hastings went upstairs. She was feeling very, very ill. Her insides were as if they were on fire. She shared the Princess Elizabeth apartments with the Duchess, she got the smaller room, so she almost crawled there and laid down.

The choir begun their song.

-God save our gracious Queen

Long live our noble Queen

God Save the Queen

Send her victorious

Happy and glorious

Long to reign over us

God Save the Queen!-

Flora was now feeling like death was coming for her sins. She yelped and then the Duchess came in, without knocking.

-Flora, have you seen my emerald… Flora!-

She was all sweaty, pale. There was a little blood spot forming on her dress. The Duchess noticed the bump now.

-Flora… Are-are you, pregnant?-

-I’m so, so sorry!-

-Oh for god’s sake, you are giving birth!-

-Sir John… Sir John is the father…-

With those words, Marie-Louise Victoire of Saxe-Coburg and Gotha screamed. Sir John, who was in the apartments, next door ran into the room to see what was going on and noticed Lady Flora in pain. Before he was able to say a word, the Duchess of Kent slammed and locked the door. He tried to coax her to open the door, but she was just yelling and screaming her lungs off. Conroy ran out for help.

-From every latent foe

From the assassins blow

God Save the Queen

O'er her thine arm extend

For Britain's sake defend

Our mother, prince, and friend

God Save the Queen-

Victoria and William clapped for the children and Victoria gave cakes and chocolate away.

-Thank you, for this most wonderful performance. We are very grateful, and by we, I mean everyone.-

William shook his head and laughed and a little girl, about 4, came to the Queen with a small bouquet for her. Victoria thanked her and kissed the little girl’s cheek and she smiled.

-What’s your name, darling?-

-I’m Suzie, nice to meet you, Queen Victoria.-

-Well, Suzie, I’d love to see you next year here. You sing just like an angel.-

Melbourne’s heart was warm at the sight, but the warmth disappeared when he saw a frantic Conroy ran to them.

-Your Majesty! Your Majesty! Lord Melbourne! Help!-

William touched Victoria’s forearm briefly whispering “Wait” and went to Conroy to talk with him.

-Queen Victoria?-

-Yes, Suzie?-

-Is that your husband?-

-No, that’s my Prime Minister.-

-He’s handsome and he likes you. You should marry him.-

Victoria giggled and waved the kids goodbye before running to Melbourne and Conroy.

-Sir John, what in the world is going on?-

Melbourne whispered into her ear and she went pale. The trio ran upstairs. Conroy was way faster than them, so the Duke of Wellington, who was admiring a portrait of Queen Anne and Prince George, nearly fainted when he saw them, so he followed the pair. And then he saw an unlikely team. Sir John, Victoria and Melbourne were at the door of a small room that was a par of much grander apartments, the Queen banging against them and yelling.

-Mama! Open up! Mama!-

-What in the world!-

The trio turned around only to spot the Duke of Wellington, standing there, his face as white as a sheet. Melbourne explained shortly what was going on.

-John here got Flora Hastings pregnant, who is now in labor in this room, but the Duchess of Kent didn’t take it well, so now we are trying to open the door before someone kills someone!-

-Do we have a battering ram somewhere? – Yelled Victoria in despair.

-Isn’t that a little barbaric? – Said John, before being shot down by Melbourne and Victoria’s glares.

There was a painful scream by Lady Flora, and Victoria lost it.

-Open the door! I command it!-

The Duke of Wellington finally came to his senses and took a gun of the wall, which served as decoration, only to see it’s empty.

-Who keeps an empty gun?-

-And what would you do? Shoot the lock?!-

-Well, yes!-

-The entire castle would hear it!-

-The stand back!-

The Duke was at least 185 cm tall. He ran into the door with his shoulder and broke it. Victoria pushed him back and ran toward her mother, who was crying and screaming on the floor. Her hair was in ruin and her makeup was smeared all over her face, while Lady Flora was deadly pale and bloody.

-We need a doctor!-

-Kitty! Get Kitty!-

Catherine “Kitty” Wellesley came upstairs after her husband had called her, and after she viewed the situation, she asked for towels, warm water and scissors. The next two hours were dreadful. Lady Flora was in labor, her mother on the bathroom floor, Conroy yelling and Melbourne trying to calm everyone down. Then, a baby cried. A boy. He was very pale and little, and oh so very frail. Kitty commented how frail and premature he is, so she washed him briefly before wrapping him in a towel.

-Do we have a name? Ma’am?-

-I-I think the parents should decide.-

-I agree. Sir John?-

-I don’t care.-

Victoria got up.

-You will pack your bags and leave at once, Sir John. And you shall never return to court, ever. I swear, on my father’s grave, if you return, I will see you arrested for something.-

He nodded quickly before getting up and running away. Now, Victoria had to deal with another situation. Lady Flora was moved to recover to a remote room, and the Duchess, after being persuaded by her daughter went to take a shower. The team took off the sheets and threw them into the fireplace and Lord Melbourne flipped the mattress. It was almost 10. She was ready to go to bed, but there was a dinner to attend to.

-We need to go to dinner and pretend as if nothing has happened. I’ll say my mother is under the weather, so Sir John and Flora are keeping her company.

-And the baby, Ma’am?-

-Give him up for adoption. This the best we can hope for.-

Said Melbourne, his head in his hands.

-At least give him a name.-

-Simon John Conroy.-

-Is there an orphanage nearby?-

Asked Wellington.

-Yes, there is.-

-Can we have someone trusted bring him there?-

-Yes.-

-And what of Lady Flora? Doesn’t she have a word in all of this?-

-No, she lost that right when she hid this from us. She destroyed Her Majesty’s mother. She will be sent away in the morning, we’ll tell her he died shortly after.-  
Said Wellington, crossing his arms.

-Wellington, for God’s sake, who do yu think you are? We’ll ask her after she wakes up and then we’ll send him away or she can keep him, it’s her child!-

Flora eventually agreed with Wellington.

As Queen, she was to be made of stone. She wanted to say something, but it was as if she had lost all ability to speak. She quietly went to her rooms and changed and then went downstairs for dinner. The foursome sat down at the table, Victoria looking more somber than usual. Melbourne took her hand under the table and grazed it, locking eyes with her briefly. She gave him the saddest little smile he could imagine. He mouthed “We need to talk later” and she nodded. Dinner was a torture. She just wanted to go to bed. After she finished her last bite, she excused herself and went upstairs. After changing into her pajamas and bathrobe, she went upstairs, to see her mother. She was awake, in her robe, staring through the window.

-Mama?-

-Drina?-

Victoria came over to her mother and gave her a quick hug, Marie-Louise leaning on her shoulder.

-Are you better?-

-Honestly, no.-

Victoria nodded.

-I need you to go to bed. Please. Rest-

-Ich kann nicht, Drina. Es tut mir sehr leit.-

-Mama, please. Do you need some tea?-

-I-I just cannot believe it. To betray me, like that… like I was nothing but a golden goose.-

-I am so sorry, Mama.-

-I should have listened to you, Drina. You were right about him.-

-It’s not the time to talk about him, Mama. Go to bed, please.-

The Duchess nodded.

-And where’s she?-

-Recovering, somewhere. I’ll send her off next morning to her brother.-

-Good.-

-Go to bed now, please.-

She nodded and went to bed, Victoria tucking her in. It would almost feel reminiscent of her childhood, had that ever happened that way.

She took her phone and texted Melbourne.

Can you come to my room?

That would be rather inappropriate.

Where should we meet then?

In your study here, perhaps?

Very well

She sat down behind the old oak table, Uncle William’s initials still placed there. He came in, still in his clothes. He looked so tired.

-Ma’am?-

She started crying. She couldn’t bear it anymore. Victoria crumbled in her Prime Minister’s arms. How in the world did she end up there? I did not matter. He stroke her back, slowly. Almost as slow as they fell in love. The clock struck midnight.

-Merry Christmas, Ma’am.-

-Merry Christmas, Lord M.-


	7. Paterfamilias

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> paterfamilias  
> /ˌpeɪtəfəˈmɪlɪas,ˌpatəfəˈmɪlɪas/  
> noun  
> the male head of a family or household.

December 31st 2017, Buckingham Palace

Even with the Christmas decorations still up, Victoria didn’t feel quite festive. With all that’s happened in this year, she couldn’t wait for 2018. It was only 19 hours away. She put down her pencil. Even her first annual Christmas message felt painful to do. She’d never want to spend another Christmas in Scotland. Victoria took her cardigan off and laid down on the settee. Who could make it through the New Year’s Eve party? She clearly couldn’t. Her mother was absent, she went for a trip to Belgium, to spend time with her little brother and nephews. Lehzen was visiting her cousins in Germany, so Victoria felt very much alone. She wanted to flee from England. But she was never truly alone, she always had her Lord M who will be here tonight. The main State Room was decked out in silver, champagne was cooling down, but Victoria wanted to put on her pajamas and sleep for 9 days.

She finished the last of her paperwork and got up to see Skerret. She already had some dresses out, all sparkly and silvery. One, with a quite low back was to her liking. She decided to wear it with the Cartier Halo tiara and so it was. As she was being all dolled up, Skerret put her hair up in a very high chignon, which resembled her mother’s style. Her lip trembled briefly but then she calmed herself down. After adding he delicate little tiara and the silvery dress, followed by her orders, Victoria was ready. Dash, a proud father of 4 now, was soundly asleep surrounded by his two eldest, Honey and Jeanne. The other two, Billy and Cinnamon were running around her. In front of the door, Emma Portman in teal and Harriet Sutherland in lilac were waiting for her. After a brief greeting, the group slowly made their way to the party room, already filled with guests. Victoria sat down between her uncles. Uncle Sussex, her favorite, teased her how grown up she looks.

-I still remember you being fascinated by flowers and the animals. I remember that one winter in Sandringham, Adolphus took you to see the sheep and you wanted to bring a lamb home! Oh, how angry Marie-Louise was! She was yelling “Why does Drina want a lamb now?” and I remember that was your excuse to persuade her to getting you a dog.-

-She’s still obsessed with Lambs… - Muttered Cumberland. The Duke of Cambridge gave him a mean look. Victoria paid no attention and giggled.

-I do recall that event.-

-And now, you’re a grown woman, soon to be crowned Queen of the United Kingdom! How time flies by!-

Victoria couldn’t help but feel warmth for his sentiment.

-Drina, I don’t know if your mother ever told you, but your papa, our brother, always spoke about how he cannot wait to see the day he can lead you down the aisle, as he will never see you crowned Queen, at least he will make sure you marry someone you love.-

-No, she never told me…-

-You aren’t even aware how much Edward loved you. He always showed your pictures to strangers and he used to say “Look at my Victoria, she’s such a smart and strong girl…-

-He called me Victoria?-

-Only when he talked to other people. I thought you chose the name Victoria in honour of your father, as it was his favorite name ever, since his daughter was the first one to bear it in Britain.-

-No, I had no idea… I just really loved it. Alexandrina sounds really foreign.-

-Well, you are Edward’s daughter through and through.-

-The Prime Minister!-

Victoria turned her head to the entrance. There he was, her Lord M, dressed in a navy suit. He looked very handsome. He walked to the part where his sovereign was, so she got up to greet him, causing her uncles to follow suit. They weren’t happy about standing up, but protocol was protocol. Melbourne kissed her hand, as protocol says and bowed to the dukes.

\- Your Majesty, Your Royal Highnesses.-

-Lord Melbourne! Pleased to see you.-

-Likewise, Sir.-

-Shall we all sit down! Oh, Mr. Penge, please do get a chair for our Prime Minister!-

The group sat down, starting a discussion.

-We just talked about the late Duke of Kent, do you remember him?-

-Oh, a little. I remember he was quite the dancer and sportsman. Also, he had this dog… what was its name again?-

-Oh god, I almost forgot about Winnie. He was put down 4 years before you were born, a violent, nasty creature.-

-It’s not the dog’s fault you’re nasty, Ernest.-

-Piss off, Adolphus!-

-Don’t make me call Mary!-

Mary, although she was younger, was a great authority over her brothers.

-We’re sorry.-

Victoria crossed her arms.

-Lord M, do you have any pets?-

-We had a family dog, a golden retriever named Josie, but she died when I was 19. My mother has two cats now.-

-What are their names?-

-Robbie and Artie. Siamese.-

What Victoria would later learn was the fact that they were named after Robert Peel and th Duke of Wellington.

-It’s healthy to have pets. Except if you’re allergic. Can we please talk more about Papa?-

-Of course, Drina. I already told you how Papa wanted to walk you down the aisle, right? But, he was ill, so he has a trust fund for your future wedding dress.-

Victoria felt her heart flutter.

-You were his pride and joy. Truly.-

-I’ve had a monument made in his name, it will be exhibited next month. It’s the least I can do.-

-Well, not many men get to be fathers of monarch. It’s such a strange thing, being a father. An experience that changes you like nothing.-

-I agree! After your children are born, you feel like nothing else matters but them and their happiness.-

Melbourne shrugged.

-My father was a tad bit different.-

-Oh god, Peniston! He had no soul. I’m sorry, I know he was your father, but my god, was he stone cold.-

-I remember when his grandmother died. The woman who raised him. No reaction, whatsoever.-

-Jesus! You and your siblings came out pretty well for a stone of a father.-

-He liked his eldest the most, Percy. After Percy died, I think he died too. The rest was just existing.-

For a moment, he locked eyes with Victoria, who looked at him in horror. They there were, a woman who wished she knew her loving father and a man who wished he never knew his stone cold father.

-Can we leave the dead in the old year?-

-Here, here, Melbourne. You have such a way with words, you’d make a decent politician.-

The group laughed, except for Victoria. She looked heartbroken. They changed topics pretty quickly.

-I’ve heard they tried to sell you a German lapdog, niece.-

-Uncle Ernest!-

The group was dying of laughter now.

-They haven’t even attempted yet. And I prefer my dogs English. – Victoria pointed to her litter of King Charles spaniels.

-How patriotic of you, niece.-

-No, what do you really think of the princeling?-

-He is my nastiest relative. And you all are my relatives.-

The group laughed again.

-And Leopold has been trying to sell you the German woofer, Drina?-

-I take it back, Albert is my second nastiest cousin.-

-There is no joy in marrying someone who is like a machine.-

-The three of you married quite late.-

-Yes, those were our mistakes. Oh, how I wish we had married sooner. Each one of us. We’d be grandfathers by now. Drina, don’t repeat our mistakes. It’s nicer to have grown children while young. You might even see yourself become a great-grandmother. –

-I think it’s a bit early to think about that. I’m not marrying anytime soon. First, I need to get crowned.-

The men nodded.

-Oh look, it’s almost time to dance.-

Victoria got up, as it was time for her speech.

-Your Royal Highnesses, Lords and Ladies, ladies and gentlemen, I thank you for the attendance of this small New Year’s party. I hope that 2018 brings you many joys, good times and happiness. Looking back, 2017 was one of the most difficult years for me, as I had to settle in as Queen. I wish you a Happy New Year, and all the love in this world!-

She raised her glass and crowd responded. The music begun and Victoria whisked the night away with her Lord M. William was slightly worried, as his hand was touching the Queen’s bare back. It might be deemed inappropriate. He tried to move it but it appeared as if he was stroking her back, so he stopped.

-It’s alright Lord M. My skin isn’t made out of glass.-

He smiled.

-But tonight, you look as if you are made out of glass.-

-I need a break after Scotland, Lord M. –

-A minute until midnight! – Shouted Penge.

The group gathered and started the countdown.

-Happy New Year, Ma’am!-

-You too, Lord M!-

She gave him a hug, amidst the crowd. And then a quick peck on the cheek, but people around them were sufficiently drunk, so it didn’t matter.

-Lord M, would you walk with me, please?-

-Of course.-

They left the room quietly, walking amongst her ancestors and notable men and women, followed by a pack of dogs.

-I need to change, my dress I very uncomfortable.-

He followed her to her private rooms, which he never saw before. It was a huge room, with two doors at each side. One was open, one was closed. The closed one had an empty plaque and the door on the opened one had the initials VR. Behind the open door, there was a large bed with a canopy, two nightstands and small closet, with a red carpet and a painting of Balmoral, Southern France and Wales. Between the rooms was a space for Victoria to change, two chairs and a settee, a coffee table, a vanity and body mirror and various bookshelves and of course, beds for the dogs.

-What’s behind this door?-

-Oh, the consort’s room. The monarch and the consort tend to sleep separate, unless they’re on vacation, because the monarch can be disturbed at any time. It’s mostly for the consorts’ benefit. It was used by Aunt Adelaide, but now, its empty.-

He nodded. Victoria took of her tiara and unlocked the box on the vintage vanity and put it there. Then she disappeared behind the covers. She emerged in a simple blue dress and flats. The pair left the bedroom for a walk.

-I think this is Grandpapa George… He died when I was but a baby. And there is Grandmamma Charlotte… she looks so very delicate, doesn’t she?-

-I saw her a few times. Even in her old age, she was a true lady.-

-And there is my ancestor, Mary, Queen of Scots. She was a bloody fool, wasn’t she?-

-She made some very difficult choices, Ma’am.-

-Although, they do her justice in the 7th art. I particularly enjoyed Caroline Norton’s turn as Mary. I believe the film was directed by her husband, George?-

Melbourne nodded.

-I can introduce you to her to you, if you want. The on-screen Queen of Scots meeting the actual Queen of Scots.-

-Hm.-

-You seem uncomfortable.-

Even in the short time they’ve known each other, he knew her skins and her moods. He has never seen this one before.

-Ma’am?-

-It’s nothing.-

-No, it isn’t.-

-I’ve heard a story.-

-Oh god.-

-So, it is true!-

-No, it was just a rumor. We were good friends. She divorced George, then they had a custody battle.-

-Oh, I didn’t know.-

-I helped her at court. That was all. What else, have you heard about me, Victoria?-

Neither of them realized the blunder.

-Nothing of great importance. I want to know about your father.-

-Even I don’t know much about him.-

-Do tell.-

-He was rather distant, and my mother was the life of the party, so you can imagine how different they were, Ma’am.-

They talked for hours and then they walked back to Victoria’s rooms. She poured them both some wine.

-Can I tell you something?-

-You can tell me everything.-

-Caro, my old fiancée, she had a miscarriage. I wasn’t aware if it was mine or Byron’s, it didn’t matter. It stung like the worst pain in my life.-

She gave him a teary-eyed look.

-I am so very sorry to hear that, Lord M.-

-It was many years ago. It does not matter.-

She nodded, pouring him more wine.

-Every royal event has been televised since 1952?-

-Yes, why?-

-I always wanted to see my parents’ wedding.-

-That was an event, Ma’am.-

She got up and went to her bedroom, waving for him to follow. He came in, awkwardly. The laptop was placed on her nightstand. She searched before finding the footage. It was all pomp and parade, her father in his Canadian uniform, her mother in an extravagant, lavish gown with a 8 meter train, all topped off with the Queen Charlotte fringe tiara. There were several bridesmaids and she was happy to see her Uncle William served as best man. But, time passed and they fell asleep. In the early hours, Victoria woke up, still in her clothes, noticing a man’s arm around her waist. Turning her head, she saw her Lord M fast asleep, breathing slowly. She stroked his cheek and he shut his eyes tighter.

-Lord M… Wake up.-

When he heard Lord M, he woke up as if he was zapped by lightning.

-Your Majesty! I am sorry?-

-For what? You didn’t snore.-

-Oh god…-

-If you need a shower, you know where your rooms are, because I need one. And like 3 hours of sleep.-

He nodded, before the incident became even more awkward. After Victoria closed the door behind him, she slid down it, biting her lip. Her heart was racing. 

January 22nd 2018, St James’ Park

It was raining today, perfect to set the mood for such a somber day. Victoria was about to reveal the monument to honor her father, the late Duke of Kent. Dressed in a black, a-line coat, matching, small black hat and shoes, she looked every bit the grieving daughter. Her mother was in a similar black attire, just in fur, hidden somewhere between Cumberland and Cambridge. Victoria could only make out her hat and dark eye makeup in the crowd. She walked slowly to the microphone placed in front of the covered statue. Lord M was absent, as much she wanted him to be there. The rain was stronger and stronger so Lehzen had to carry a see-through umbrella above her.

-I’ve never knew my father the way many people present here knew him, but I feel it deeply in my heart, as any daughter, he was a kind and loving man. Your Prince Edward, Duke of Kent, served as Governor-General in Canada, fought in a war, but, it took cancer to take him down. This monument serves as a reminder of his character and the kind memories he left.-

Victoria pulled the string, only to reveal her father’s sculpture. He looked his usual self, all high and mighty in his uniform. She smiled.

On the other side, William was walking to his family mausoleum and reached the plaque that belonged to Peniston Charles Lamb, 1st Viscount Melbourne, and 1949-2003. Underneath him, there was Percy Jonathan Lamb, 1973-1984. William grazed the letters of his father’s monument. Placing some lilies of the valley in his vase, he got up and left the cold mausoleum. His ancestors weren’t a consolation, but he had to find it in his heart to forgive his father. How else will he be head of the family or the government if his own head isn’t clear? Followed by Agent Drummond, he got back into the car and back to Parliament. He had a vote to win.


	8. Lover’s Knot

February 27th, 2018, Buckingham Palace

Lehzen was frustrated with the coronation council. The Duke of Norfolk pressed on may matters, the seating, the dress, the food, and the rehearsals and with Victoria’s flooded timetable, there wasn’t many time for walking around in a train. 

Speaking of Her Majesty, Victoria was seated in her study, a pile of paperwork and reports on her table. It was almost 10 AM, which means Lord Melbourne was just about to arrive. Lehzen walked in with news.

-I am sorry to disturb you, Ma’am, but David Emmanuel called and said your dress is coming along nicely and it will be delivered to the palace in a week.-

-In a week? Already?-

-I know, he insists upon it being taken to darker room so that the sun doesn’t damage the work. He also mentioned it came out a bit heavier.-

-Very well. Any other pressing matters concerning the coronation?-

-Yes, the State Coach has been fixed, everything is fine with it now. Also, will Lord Melbourne carry the Sword of State?-

-Of course.-

-He must attend the rehearsals too, then.-

-At this point, he should consider moving in here.-

Lehzen widened her eyes at the Queen’s statement.

-And his birthday is in just two weeks. What should I get him?-

-I have no idea, Ma’am.-

-Perhaps I can have Peel arrested in his birthday. That would make him laugh.-

-Ma’am!-

-What if I give him a plant? He has greenhouses.-

-Whatever you see fit.-

In half an hour, her PM arrived, followed by her dogs. Dash was soundly resting on her feet, but Sugar and Cinnamon liked Lord M almost as much as she did. Lord M picked up Cinnamon and the dog happily settled in his lap.

-Good morning Lord M, I see Cinnamon and you are becoming very good friends.-

-Yes, and the children do love Cherrie and want to thank you for your gift, Ma’am.-

-I’m glad someone shares my love of dogs.-

-Now, Ma’am, I suppose you are almost done with your dispatches.-

-I am.-

-Did you notice anything that scared you?-

-Yes.-

-That’s our topic for today.-

The next time Victoria looked at the clock, it was nearly noon. Noon!

-Now, for last, Ma’am, a happier topic. I’m turning very old.-

-No, you are not old! You’re turning 38. There is nothing wrong with that!-

-Alright, Ma’am. I’m celebrating my birthday at Melbourne Hall, March 15th. 8 PM, sharp. But you can always be fashionably late.-

Victoria smiled.

-Black tie event? –

-Yes?-

-I’ll pull out a big gun, then.-

-What now?-

-That’s what Mamma calls the larger tiaras, you know, the ones with more gems.-

-So St Edward’s crown would be?-

-A nuke, Lord M.-

-What an interesting analogy.-

 

March 15th 2018, Melbourne Hall

Victoria wasn’t usually picky about her clothes, but today she was. She changed three dresses was dissatisfied every time. Finally, she settled on a light pink chiffon gown with a high waist and sparkly details, pearl earrings and the Lover’s Knot tiara. In her lap was a gift for Lord M. A simple one, really. A watch, as a gift from The Crown, and a book about gardening, a gift from Victoria. Agent Paget, driving the car, pulled into the driveway where a worker opened the door. When people outside spotted the flag on the car, they begun an excited hustle. As Victoria stepped out of the car, she was greeted by everyone. She met up with her ladies and entered the hallway that led to the cocktail party. She placed the gift on the table, and took a glass of champagne. Soon, the man of the hour arrived.

As Sovereign, Queen Victoria enjoyed the privilege of congratulating Lord Melbourne first. She took his hand and shook it, but he kissed it, as it was protocol. Although it never felt like it. Henry Palmerston, his best childhood friend, suggested a small dance after dinner.

Everyone agreed, but first was dinner. Now, the issue was, that Victoria had to hold a speech. And how could she do that, what would she say? She spent 2 hours writing and rewriting it, until she settled. She was seated between Palmerston and Lord M, and Palmerston looked dazzled by her presence.

-It feels nice to meet you in person, Ma’am.-

-Likewise, Lord Palmerston.

Victoria got up, seeing Lord M smile at her, made her feel at ease.

-Dear Lord Melbourne, I do remember the first day we met. We discussed the Prince of Orange, bless his soul, some matters of state and other things. But what I wasn’t aware of was how great of a bond we would have. It is truly rare to form a bond like this, and I can only hope it lasts a lifetime. Lord M is not only a great advisor, statesman and friend, but I do consider him one of the most important people in our long, relatively peaceful history. And now, a birthday present for you. As you know, New South Wales’ capital, which was previously called New Edinburgh, decided to change its name, and as Sovereign, I picked the new name, Melbourne.-

The table clapped, Palmerston locking gazes with Melbourne, clearly surprised.

-Dear Lord M, a city isn’t exactly enough for you, but I hope it will be sufficient. Happy birthday, with many more to come!-

After speeches from his siblings, mother and Henry, it was William’s time.

-First, I’d like to thank my brother Frederick. Fred, you’re not getting younger either and you take after our father’s family, which means you will age terribly.-

The table laughed.

-No offense to my paternal family. Now, I want to thank everyone for your wishes, gifts and attendance here tonight. Your Majesty, thank you or the most brilliant and unusual gift I have ever received, it is truly the biggest surprise tonight, and Henry isn’t drunk yet. Now please, let’s finish our dinner so we can dance a little. Except for you, Fred, you’ll break something.-

The group laughed again and clapped. Sometimes, when Victoria looked into his eyes it felt as if she was the only person in the room. Was this all in her head? Her stomach was churning now.

-What an intricate tiara, Ma’am! – Said Palmerston, sipping wine.

-I never knew you cared for jewelry, Henry.-

-I don’t, Wills, but this one is really interesting, the craftsmanship is extraordinary.-

-It’s called the Lover’s Knot tiara, because of these little heart-shaped details in its top, they’re what we call a lover’s knot. The pearls on this tiara allegedly belonged to Gloriana.-

-Oh what a piece! It really suits you, Ma’am.-

-It’s actually quite heavy.-

-But beautiful.-

-Lover’s knots are also present in sailing and architecture. If you visit the tomb of Henry VII and Elizabeth of York, you’ll see their initials in a traditional lover’s knot pattern.-

-I never knew that. And the little diamonds on top?-

-They belonged to Grandmamma Charlotte, she added them. I think I makes it oh so more dazzling.-

Henry nodded.

-And how does one turn initials into lover’s knots?-

-It takes a skilled designer. I have no idea how it’s done.-

-I hope you don’t enter the jewelry business, Henry. You are as delicate as a mammoth.-

\- Piss off, Wills. Sorry, Ma’am!-

Victoria giggled at their little spat.

It was dancing time, but first, there was supposed to be a cake and candles. Victoria spotted Lady Elizabeth walking to the kitchens, so she patted on her back.

-Is it cake time already, Lady Melbourne?-

-Please, call me Elizabeth, Ma’am. And yes.-

-IS it alright if I play the piano?-

-Of course!-

Victoria picked up her soft dress and walked slowly to the piano, taking her spot. Melbourne spotted her and walked over.

-Some Mozart, Ma’am?-

-Not exactly!-

Victoria begun pressing the keys in the tone of Happy Birthday, people begun singing. Melbourne was clearly surprised, but he gladly blew out the candles.

-Happy Birthday, Lord M.-

-Thank you, Ma’am.-

-Not many people get Her Majesty The Queen to perform a song for their birthday, but Wills isn’t most people!-

-Henry, put down the booze.-

But, as the night went by, Victoria was feeling a bit stuck talking to people. She was sitting alone on the blue and gold settee in the corner, before Lord M plopped next to her.

-How do you like the party, Ma’am?-

-I was wondering if I could see your greenhouses again.-

-Of course.-

-Come.-

They walked slowly, in silence. The greenhouses were lively at night, their only companions were the flowers inside. Victoria walked to the orchids, they smelled heavenly.

-Can I steal one?-

-You can take as many as you want, Ma’am.-

She walked closer to him.

-This is so peaceful. I wish my life would be spent at ease like now.-

He looked at her, the sorrow and loneliness spilling out, but the moment she turned to him, her eyes changed, became softer, the blue color drenched in warmth. At least this wasn’t all in his head. She was very, very lose by now. He offered her an arm and they walked together, among the gardens. Elizabeth was about to send of some guests home, when she saw her son walk with his sovereign, arm in arm. She leaned on his shoulder briefly, walking among the rose bushes. Never in her life had Elizabeth wanted two people to be together more than now. Between the trees and the shadows of the night, Victoria stopped to observe the skyline.

-Lord M?-

-Yes.-

-I feel very grateful to have you in my life.-

Then she gave him a hug. She was so very short, as he was 183 cm tall and she only 158 cm tall, even I heels, she was oh so tiny. He had to wrap his hands around her waist to hold her so that she could wrap her arms around his shoulders. After the embrace, they parted, still touching. Their gazes locked, hearts nearly beating out of their chest. It was all rather intoxicating, really. His mind went blank, although he knew he nearly committed treason with this act. They parted, fingers only intertwined.


	9. Trooping the Colour

April 30, 2018, Buckingham Palace

-And this is where you’ll be at 3 PM.-

Plans for Victoria’s own birthday were moving rapidly. As monarch, her birthday was a national holiday, and as tradition says, trooping the color was required. Usually, the monarch has 2 birthdays, but as Victoria was born in May, she didn’t require a second one. Yet, as monarch, she’d have to ride out, leading the troops, which meant riding sideways. A keen rider since childhood, even Victoria was unsure about riding in a skirt, but, she’ll have to practice.

-Now, Ma’am, as Colonel-in-Chief, you will wear the traditional red uniform.-

Victoria took notes, patient as any student. But then, her mind was still in that March 15th .Her mind was cloudy. Their conversations haven’t changed since, but they felt different. As if, there was a creature among them, pushing them toward each other. Even while she was in her tub, she couldn’t bear her own skin. She wanted him so badly.

May 24th 2018, London

 

-Happy birthday, Ma’am! – Shouted Lehzen, opening the door in Victoria’s bedroom. It was 7 AM, but Victoria was already awake.

-Thank you, dearest Lehzen!-

She gave her favorite person a warm hug, before proceeding to the vanity.

-You are 23 already. 23! I remember when you were a baby… that seems so long ago.-

-What is your advice on my 23rd year of life?—

-Hm… Have some breakfast.-

-Good one!-

She ate her fruit salad slowly, footmen delivering her birthday letters. One from the King and Queen of Sweden, then some from the French, a letter from her cousins in Coburg, then a letter from her godfather, and then a white, simple envelope signed H.M. the Queen. She rose an eyebrow and tore the envelope up.

Your Majesty,

How do I even begin this letter? You have been the greatest gift this country could have hoped for in many years. But, Ma’am, except for being a wonderful present to your peoples, you are a wonderful gift to me.

Out of the depths of my happy heart wells a great tide of love and prayer for this priceless treasure that you are that is confined to my life-long keeping. Alexandrina Victoria (if I may be so bold to use your actual name), you have been the most wonderful Sovereign, friend and dare I even say confidante in these past months.

I tried by best to hide this from you, but here is your birthday surprise. In your honour, New South Wales will be renamed Victoria. I wish you the happiest birthday Ma’am, the first of many as Queen, and hope for you to spend it as best as you can.

William Lamb, 2nd Viscount Melbourne and Prime Minister of Her Majesty’s Government in the United Kingdom

P.S. See you at the Trooping!

Victoria squealed and pressed the letter to her chest, he certainly did have a way with words and a way with her. It was all formal, but she could feel something else in it. Brody, one of the younger footmen came in, carrying another pile.

-One of the President of the United States, Ma’am, one from the Presidents of China, South Korea and the Baltic states, then one from the Emperor of Japan, one from your uncle…-

Victoria nodded, trying to contain her excitement. Brody put down the box, and started fidgeting his arms.

-Ma’am, I know this is against all protocol, but I’ve known you since Kengsington, so I’d want to wish you a very happy birthday.-

Victoria smiled and got up to shake his hand.

-Thank you, Brody.-

-DRINA!-

Her mother came in, in a loud pink outfit, with a matching fascinator and her signature beehive hair. She jumped up and gave her daughter a hug.

-Oh my baby! You are 23! Happy birthday!-

She gave her many kisses, leaving pink stains all over her cheeks. Victoria didn’t mind.

-Thank you, Mamma.-

-And here is my present!-

Victoria looked at the large candy-colored box on the table, with a matching enormous bow.

-Open it, darling!-

She did. It was a dog! Shocked, Victoria took the Scottish terrier puppy out.

-Mamma! This is what I call a proper surprise! What shall we call him?-

-Islay! I always liked that name.-

-Islay it is. Welcome to the family, little one.-

-Why aren’t you ready yet?-

Victoria pointed at the pile of letters.

-Mother of… How will you answer all of them?-

-We’ll see. I first have a parade to lead.-

She pranced to her room and tucked the letter in her nightstand. After a quick shower and some light makeup with a touch of red lipstick, she was ready for the uniform and the matching hat with a red feather. Victoria was walking down the stairs where Monarch was waiting for her, her favorite horse, but the only thing on her mind was the fact that the capital of Victoria was Melbourne. She blushed furiously and climbed on the horse. It was time.

Now, the parade went out without a single incident and everyone gathered for the balcony greeting. After waving to the crowds, Victoria went up to change for the banquet. Embellished with the Girl of Great Britain and Ireland tiara, a lovely red dress and her matching ruby necklace, she went down to greet her guests. Victoria missed Lord M terribly, but he wasn’t anywhere to be found. The Duke of Wellington came up to congratulate her.

-You were the image of poise, grace and regality, Ma’am. All my congratulations to your perfect performance!-

-Thank you, Sir. Have you seen my Prime Minister maybe?-

The Duke shifted.

-I think he’s just about to arrive.-

He was even more concerned how her face lit up. She looked like a girl waiting for her boyfriend. A minute or two later, somebody announced him and Victoria turned in happiness.

-Lord M!-

-Happy birthday, Ma’am.-

She wanted to hug him, but she had to contain herself. Wellington felt uncomfortable again, as he knew what she was about to do which meant this wasn’t the first time. The Duke was concerned beyond reasonable doubt now. At the banquet, the Queen sat between them, her conversations mostly revolving around the political state on the Middle East. But words were one thing, her body language was another. She was blushing furiously at Melbourne, who complimented her attire for tonight. They were giving each other “the eyes”. Arthur recalled how his friends would joke that they’d never leave their daughters around Melbourne, which he now understood why. They looked smitten with each other. The Duke wanted to change topics.

-There is a problematic question I need to ask you, Ma’am.-

-Oh, if it’s about politics, you know my answer.-

-It’s about the line of succession.-

-Oh, that one is easy! First, Uncle Cumberland, then his son, his daughter, then Uncle Cambridge, his son, then his daughter, then his other daughter…-

-I was considering a more direct line.-

-Ah, you are wondering if I’ll ever marry in order to give the nation an heir.-

-Children are a blessing, Ma’am.-

-I know, but I am a bit too young to get married yet. There is time.-

-Yes, but we need to talk candidates.-

-There is time, Sir.-

Wellington huffed. His worst fears were coming true. They used to tease Melbourne how he had to carry smelling salts and lavender oil, but in Her Majesty’s case, he was the one who needed salts and oil. If they were to be in the kind of relationship he assumed they were, what kind of constitutional crisis could they cause? Although, there is no clause in the constitution forbidding a relationship between the Sovereign and Prime Minister. Melbourne got up to hold a speech for the Queen. He looked very handsome in his suit, Wellington could imagine why a young girl would fall for his charms, but how did he fall for her? She was younger, yes, and very beautiful, but so where many others. But his face was saying it all when he looked at her. He always managed to keep a poker face in Parliament, but the young Queen disarmed him quickly.

-Your Majesty, it has been an incredible pleasure knowing you and serving as your Prime Minister. You are a beacon of hope, strength and faith for your peoples, from Canada to Australia. Although you are our youngest Sovereign in centuries, we can already see you will bring great credit to the monarchy. So, let us all wish a happy birthday to Her Majesty the Queen!-

People raised their glasses, clapping for the young blushing woman.

After the esteemed guests’ speeches, Victoria was very much ready to go to bed. She wanted to sleep, nothing more.

But then again, she’d love to stay with Lord M and talk until the early hours, but he said he had to leave. She felt a pang of jealousy and anger. Where was going? How could he leave her with all these people? After the banquet, she was sitting between her aunts, Adelaide and Mary. Lord M just excused himself and sad his goodbyes, kissing her hand as always. Mary watched their interaction carefully, like a scientist.

-That Lord Melbourne is one handsome man, don’t you agree, Drina?-

-What? Lord M?-

-He has been considered handsome by many, Victoria. I don’t know if he told you, but when he entered politics, they called him the Pretty Secretary. It was all rather a bit distasteful for me, but oh well.-

-And who gave him the nickname?-

-The Viscount Palmerston, believe it or not. It caught on in the media quickly. When he became Prime Minister, there was a joke every woman in the country voted for him.-

-My mother, the late Sophia Charlotte, used a rather interesting term to describe men like him. “Mansion with a view”, I believe.-

Victoria laughed out loud, imagining her grandmother gossiping like that.

-A mansion with a view? What an interesting comparison.-

-And he’ll age pretty well, he takes after Elizabeth.-

-I’m glad you like my Prime Minister’s looks, it will help with foreign diplomacy, I think.-

-Listen, if I was some dictator in a strange country somewhere, like Belorussia or something, and if Melbourne came over to negotiate, I’d think once or twice about everything.-

-And he’s extremely well educated!-

-What do you think, Victoria?-

-I think this very awkward.-

-You have eyes, Drina. You must have had a crush at least in your life.-

-The only boys I’ve interacted with growing up were George of Cambridge, Albert and Ernest, Karl, who is by the way arriving tomorrow with my sister, and I think Lady Flora Hastings’ nephew and that’s it.-

-What a choice of suitors, Drina!-

-Don’t tease me, Aunt Mary.-

-What happened to Flora? Why was she dismissed?-

-Oh, she has other plans, so she needed to leave. Mamma is searching for new ladies, anyway.-

-And Conroy?-

-I was finally able to convince her to send him away. I’m glad he won’t be pestering my coronation.-

-I can’t believe we’re going to see you crowned soon!-

-And Lord Melbourne will carry the Sword of State, won’t he?-

-Yes, among other things. He helped me practice my vows. And by the way, the crowns will arrive soon, I need to practice walking in them.-

-Ah yes, they weigh a ton.-

-David finished the dress, it’s really stunning. Bell-shaped, with lot of embroidery and details. The dresses for my Maids of honor are ready.-

-I’ll wear something silver, I think. You, Mary?-

-Blue, as always.-

-Have I ever told you that my brother George picked out our clothes for his coronation?-

-Bless his soul.-

-What happened to his wife?-

-Caroline? Oh, after Charlotte died she withdrew from court. She died very depressed before you were even born.-

-And what was Charlotte like?-

-I know you aren’t supposed to talk ill of the dead, but Charlotte was very meek, with no opinion on her own, very easy to influence. She was very shy and withdrawn, and not very social. She wouldn’t make a good Queen. When I watched your Christmas address, you were every inch the regal monarch we need, all secure and elegant. Charlotte didn’t have that in herself, I think if she were to become Queen, Leopold would have influenced her every step and move, and she just didn’t have a mind of her own. It’s because she grew up detached from society.-

-Oh... Poor Charlotte.-

-She would have been so overwhelmed. More like a meek little princess, not a sovereign queen.-

-Was Charlotte lonely growing up?-

-No, but she was very sheltered. Her husband was the only man who she was left alone with, that only after the marriage.-

Victoria would go mad if she were to be chaperoned with Lord M.

-Uncle Leopold rarely speaks of Charlotte.-

-Yes. I think he saw her as a money bag, nothing else.-

Victoria went to bed not mourning her late cousin, but her life. She’d never end up like that. Now, it was time to open Lord M’s box. She opened it expecting something rather traditional, only to be surprised by a book about Queen Elizabeth and a delicate flowery brooch.


	10. Oaths and Promises

June 1st 2018, Buckingham Palace

Victoria watched patiently as Skerret was tying up the back of her dress. She hasn’t seen herself yet in it, so she was eager to walk out. He changed a thing or two from its original design, adding a sweetheart neckline because it appeared to be more elegant. The gorgeous silvery color looked pretty on her, so did the symbolic embroidery.

-Drina! You look absolutely beautiful! – Her mother wiped a tear away and the congregation clapped. Queen Adelaide and Princess Mary clapped for David Emanuel and Lehzen brought out the jewelry to be tried out with the outfit. David took his bow, mentioning how his work is done. He was very happy to be designing one of the most important dresses of the decade, as coronations were a rare thing nowadays. Victoria opted to wear flat, white shoes with ribbons around her ankles so she needn’t to worry about them slipping of her. As she presumed, St Edward’s chair was a bit big for her, but she’ll manage. Her days were spent in excessive ad tiresome rehearsals, clothing changes, vows and everything. For a televised ceremony, nothing less was to be expected.

After the final fitting, she walked off followed by her loyal bunch of dogs, except Islay, who just didn’t want to be found. She did find him, soon enough. The terrier was soundly asleep in the Prime Minister’s lap, and the poor man couldn’t move, so when Victoria entered she gave him a sign to continue sitting. She picked him up and put him on his little dog bed so Lord M was finally able to get up and greet his Sovereign.

-Your dress fittings took time, so I decided to spend some quality time with Islay, alas, he fell asleep.-

-My dress is the most beautiful piece I have ever worn, trust me, it is worth the time.-

-Are you ready to take your vows, Ma’am?-

-More than ready. I cannot wait to get this over with, everybody has been so tedious about it.-

-And when will your guests arrive?-

-Very soon. This is all just so overwhelming. What if the crown falls of my head? That thing is extremely heavy. – Said Victoria, pointing at the wooden box on her table. She opened it, pulling St Edward’s crown out. Carefully, she put it on and tried to sit down.

-See?-

-But you won’t walk in this one. What about the Imperial State crown?-

-That one is particularly nasty!-

She changed crowns and attempted to walk, but it proved very difficult, as it nearly slipped of her head. Indeed, she needed practice so Lord M offered her an arm. Carefully, he opened the door and helped Victoria out.

-And keep your back straight, Ma’am, and one, and two, and three, where are your maids with the sheet?-

-Oh god, I’m going to die!-

The palace staff watched curiously the scene between the Queen, who had a sheet tied around her hips and one clinched at her shoulders, with the crown on her head, followed by her maids, while the Prime Minister held an umbrella as the Sword of State.

-You’re doing amazing, Ma’am!-

-I look ridiculous!-

Harriet Sutherland was clapping for the Queen.

-You’re holding up very well, Ma’am!-

 

June 28th 2018, Westminster Abbey

It was 6 AM when Victoria got up in order to get ready. She took several showers because she was nervous. Dressed in her finery, along with the diadem and matching necklace, Her Majesty the Queen walked down the stairs of the palace, and sheltered from views, she waited for the Golden State Coach to arrive. Unfortunately, she’d have to sit there all alone, as only the monarch and their consort were allowed to sit there. The parade begun.

Victoria entered the Abbey last, followed by her group. Her uncles were all perched up with their wives, her mother and Queen Adelaide among them, behind them rows and rows of European, Asian and African royalty. Victoria breathed in and out, focusing on Lord M’s neck. Now was no place for mistakes. First up was singing the oath and the part where she’s sworn in. Sitting down on the red chair with the initials VR, she listened to the Archbishop.

-Madam, is Your Majesty willing to take the Oath?-

 

And the Queen answering,

 

-I am willing.-

 

The Archbishop shall minister these questions; and The Queen, having a book in her hands, shall answer each question severally as follows:

 

Archbishop. Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the Peoples of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, Canada, Australia, New Zealand and of your Possessions and the other Territories to any of them belonging or pertaining, according to their respective laws and customs?

 

-I solemnly promise so to do.-

\- Will you to your power cause Law and Justice, in Mercy, to be executed in all your judgments?-

 

-I will.-

 

\- Will you to the utmost of your power maintain the Laws of God and the true profession of the Gospel? Will you to the utmost of your power maintain in the United Kingdom the Protestant Reformed Religion established by law? Will you maintain and preserve inviolably the settlement of the Church of England, and the doctrine, worship, discipline, and government thereof, as by law established in England? And will you preserve unto the Bishops and Clergy of England, and to the Churches there committed to their charge, all such rights and privileges, as by law do or shall appertain to them or any of them?-

 

\- All this I promise to do.-

 

Then the Queen arising out of her Chair, supported as before, the Sword of State being carried before her, shall go to the Altar, and make her solemn Oath in the sight of all the people to observe the premises: laying her right hand upon the Holy Gospel in the great Bible (which was before carried in the procession and is now brought from the Altar by the Arch-bishop, and tendered to her as she kneels upon the steps), and saying these words:

 

-The things which I have here before promised, I will perform and keep. So help me God.-

 

Then the Queen shall kiss the Book and sign the Oath.

 

The Queen having thus taken her Oath shall return again to her Chair, and the Bible shall be delivered to the Dean of Westminster.

 

Victoria got out from her chair in order to change. After being stripped of her robes and tiara, standing there in a simple white lacy shift, she walked over slowly to St Edward’s chair, in order to be anointed. The chair was uncomfortable enough and the anointing took it’s time.

After swearing another round of oaths, Victoria was anointed. Then she got up for the most important part, the crowning ceremony. After being dressed in the golden robes, Victoria took up her position again. First, the wedding ring of England came, followed by the orb, which she had to give back for the two scepters and then came the crown. The Dean shouted “All rise” and the people put on their respective coronets. And then they shouted three times, “God Save The Queen!” and she never felt more overwhelmed in her life, but after briefly locking gazes with Lord M, she felt secure again.

After the peers swore their fealty to her, she changed again and left the Abbey for a long ride around London. And the crowds were cheering and clapping for her. “Bless Queen Victoria!” and “God Save The Queen” where heard throughout the crowds. The Queen waved to them and saw people throwing flowers at her, noticing Alfred catching one.

After arriving at the palace, she had to walk upstairs and go to the balcony, to receive again a thunder of applause.

The rest of her family followed, but Victoria briefly turned around to see her Lord M smiling at her. After the photo-shoot, she went quickly to change into a lovely white-silvery dress with the parure she wore at her coronation. It was time for a banquet, where she finally spotted her half-siblings between her mother and Aunt Mary. A small dance followed, but Victoria was barely able to stand. Lord M walked over to her, spotting how tired she is.

-Ma’am? May I request a dance?-

-How could I refuse you?-

He danced with her very slowly, making sure she can easily lean on him.

-I wish I could go to bed, I am so, so tired.-

It was nearly midnight.

-You can always say you aren’t feeling well.-

-I can’t leave my guests. It would be embarrassing if I were to leave my own party.-

Her eyelids were dropping.

-Perhaps I should get you something to drink. To pep you up.-

-Why not?-

After bringing two Old Fashioned cocktails, they quietly sipped on them, just Victoria and William on a settee. The edges of her dress were touching his ankles and his knee was almost touching her thigh. Almost. On the other side, the Duchess, dressed in a sequined dark green gown and the Honeysuckle tiara, was speaking to her other children. Feodora, in deep purple and a small family tiara and Karl in a suit, were gossiping with their mother. Feodora spotted Victoria talking to a man on the other side of the room.

-Who is that man talking to Drina?-

-That’s the Prime Minister, Lord Melbourne. He and Drina are very good friends, apparently.-

-How… Interesting.-

They conversed in German, quietly looking at the pair talking. They looked awfully close to Feodora. Her breath nearly stopped when she saw Victoria remove fuzz from his jacket. How close were they? Victoria was laughing with him, looking very happy, almost like she was blushing. She tucked her hair behind her ear, crossed and uncrossed her arms and smiled kindly. They were discussing something important, because not even her ladies-in-waiting were around them. Victoria needed drinks in order to stay awake, as they gave her a nice kick. She was already rosy from her drinks. She got up and listened to the jokes that Palmerston was telling and nearly died laughing. William noticed her intoxication and decided it was time to get her the hell out of there. She was all ruby red, and giggly. He picked her up and made up some excuse why she’s needed. Victoria waved her guests off. She was driving him crazy by this point. Walking her to her bedroom, Victoria took off her tiara and orders, throwing the blue sash on a bust of her grandfather. She played some loud rock music and started twirling around.

-Ma’am, I think you should go to bed.-

-But I want to dance a little more!-

-Ma’am!-

He gulped when he saw her undoing her dress. The delicate garment fell on the floor and he noticed she thankfully wore a black shift underneath. Her dancing was very sensual and sexy for a drunk person, she had such elegant hips and her movements were very fluid. A strap fell off her shoulder. She gave him a rather seductive look for a Queen.

-And now I have to go home all alone to my cactus, in a black dress, I’m such an actress!-

-What in the world are you talking about?-

She walked to her bed and fell down, the shift dangerously rising above her thighs. He covered her with the blanket and she drifted off to sleep. William turned off the music and went for a cold shower.

 

July 29th 2018, Buckingham Palace

It was just 9 AM and Victoria was already caught up in her paperwork, nursing a lovely headache. She’s been Queen barely a year and yet she was already fed up with the fact that they put the most important stuff on the bottom, so she always flips the stack before going through it. There wasn’t much today, as the coronation excitement was still on. Dressed in a short, flowery sundress she spent her time signing some things and then she had to go through her correspondence. The King of Sweden, Oscar, and his wife Josephine were expecting their first child and requested Victoria to be a godmother. She agreed, as she’ll probably have to travel there in two months, as Queen Josephine was in the late stages of her pregnancy. As she was about to open the next one, her footman announced her siblings. She got up to greet them, instructing them to sit down behind her desk. Carl eyed the piles of paperwork in the red box and Feodora took the letter with the Swedish royal seal.

-You’ve been invited to be the baby’s godmother? How lovely!-

-Now, we need to catch up, we haven’t seen each other in a while. How’s life?-

-Life as a sovereign prince is more exhausting than I thought it would be, I miss my carefree childhood days. But you can relate, little sister?-

Her brother’s duties were nowhere demanding as her own, but she wanted to be quiet.

-It’s been a rather wild ride.-

-As you know, I’m getting married and I want to ask you to be my maid of honor!-

-Of course Feodora, it would be my pleasure.-

-Great!-

-And what about your love life, Drina?-

-I-I am very busy, as you can see. I have barely time for myself and how in the world am I supposed to date?-

-We can introduce you to every prince in Europe if you want, Drina!-

-As I said, I am very busy at the moment.-

Carl picked up Dash and petted him, trying to understand Victoria.

-And how’s Mamma? She seems a bit lonely, lately.-

-Conroy had to go and Flora had other plans, let me tell you, I do not miss this trio fantastico.-

-Why so dramatic?-

-You didn’t have to spend your childhood with them.-

-Poor little Drina…-

Now she recalled why she rarely talks to her half-siblings.

The footman entered again.

-The Prime Minister, Ma’am.-

-On time as always. Let him in.-

-Your Majesty.-

Lord M approached her and kissed her hand, as protocol says. She smiled briefly and sat down behind her desk.

-Am I interrupting something?-

-On the contrary, Lord M, they were just leaving.-

-Your Serene Highnesses.-

The two nodded and left. Victoria crossed her arms in despair.

-Now I remember why I don’t talk to them.-

-Ma’am…-

-I’m sorry Lord M. What is our business for today?-

-It concerns global warming.-

-Very well.-

An hour later, after the briefing, Victoria was almost ready to say goodbye to Lord M.

-Now, there is one more concern I wanted to talk to you.-

-Sure, Ma’am.-

-The American healthcare system is rather… Terrible.-

-Yes, I agree.-

-Especially when it comes to mental health, which is as important as physical.-

-I absolutely agree, Ma’am.-

-But our health care can cover that, right?-

-I’ll see what I can do about it, Ma’am.-

-Thank you, Lord M. would you like to stay for lunch?-

-Why not?-

Vitoria smiled at him.

-But, lunch is in two hours. Would you like to take a walk?-

Back in the gardens, Melbourne wanted to know more about her siblings.

-Karl is the eldest, and Feodora is a younger version of my mother. They’re almost the same person, except for the over-the-top fashion. When we were younger, they used to pick on me for everything.-

-Have you ever considered they might be jealous of you?-

-Why would they be jealous? My entire life is in the spotlight, I rarely have free time, people always comment on how I’m dressed… I heard a fashion blogger complain how I was dressing drab in the mourning period! How dare she!-

-But you exercise more influence than the two of them combined. Your territories stretch from Canada to Australia and you are popular and admired.-

-Yes, but that’s because of my position. They’re not jealous of me, they’re jealous of my crown.-

-But who spent their childhood with your mother and who always had precedence and more attention?-

-Again, this all because of my birthright.-

-And yet, you stand with two feet on the ground, you treat people with kindness and never abuse your position. I think they’re jealous of your entire life.-

-I suppose… Maybe. Again, I should calm down. I can’t do anything about them.-

-Exactly, Ma’am. Exactly.-

-Your siblings seem much nicer.-

-Ah, have I told you George has just written an extremely interesting play?-

-No, I need to see it then. And how are Frederick and Emily?-

-Em has been a little lost lately… You know, she isn’t the happiest in her marriage and Fred, well Fred and Alex decided to travel before settling down. I don’t know where they’re heading, but as sure as hell it will be fun.-

-And what did Lady Elizabeth think of my coronation?-

-She called it the most graceful and elegant performance she has ever seen and praises our poise.-

Victoria smiled.

-I need to invite her for tea.-

-She’d love to come.-

-I’m so sad that I barely saw her yesterday.-

-She had a jolly good time, Ma’am.-

-And what’s with Emily?-

-She and her husband have been going through a rough patch. I think they might get a divorce.-

-Oh, that sounds awful!-

-Yes… But Em is a strong woman, if anyone can handle this, it’s Emily.-

-I’d love to talk to her but we’re not close enough.-

-She needs time to deal with this on her own, Ma’am.-

-Is she contemplating divorce?-

-I have no idea.-

William wondered if he married Caro, would he be divorced by now.


	11. Delicate

September 16th 2018, Chapel of the Drottingenholm Palace, Sweden

-I baptize this child Carl Ludvig Eugen Victor!-

Victoria was holding the newborn as if he was out of glass while the priest poured some water on his little head. King Oscar and Queen Josephine looked upon him with pride, as the little boy squealed and tried to move, but Victoria made sure he wouldn’t move or fall out. Dressed in a powder blue dress and matching fascinator, this was her last day in Sweden, as she was due to return to Britain tomorrow. The little boy looked at her and gave her a toothless grin, and she smiled back. Victoria was never fond of babies, but little Carl was adorable. The Prince of Asturias, Dowager Queen Desideria and some Swedish noblemen were the godparents with her, but as the highest ranking among them, she had the honors of holding the baby while he was christened. Victoria gave him back to his mother and proceeded back to her spot. The cameras flashed a few times and she wondered what her christening looked like.

At lunch, seated next to King Oscar, she talked about trade and family. The dining hall was large, in gold and white tones, with portraits of Queen Christina, Gustav III Adolf, Eric the Victorious and other past Swedish monarchs looking down at them. The centerpiece was a golden cradle which served as a seat for the heir, who was tended to by his nanny. Blue curtains with golden crowns adorned the tall windows who were surprisingly full of light.

-You’re next, I suppose.-

-Oh don’t be silly, I’m too young. I have to find a husband first.-

-There are many men who would die to marry you.-

-Yes, I suppose the Queen of England seems like a pretty neat deal.-

-Oh, don’t be so cross.-

-Eh, I like to be realistic.-

-Life is full of surprises.-

-Right now, life is full of public duties and paperwork.-

-That too.-

A loud gasp was heard from the other side. Victoria and Oscar turned around in shock, to see Count Michael Blomquist, a Swedish nobleman look at his phone in shock.

-Michael, is everything alright?-

-Please, can Her Majesty the Queen of the United Kingdom come over?-

Victoria rose from her seat and walked over and the man showed her his phone. She was appalled at what she saw. There it was, Donald Trump’s twitter account and a tweet that could cost him a lot of public scrutiny.

“I wouldn’t mind visiting Britain if I can get some alone time with the Queen”

-Oh, this is very nasty.-

-Ma’am…-

-No, what is wrong with him? Making lewd comments like that.-

-I-I have no idea.-

-Thank you, Michael. Today I have learned you can cause an international incident on twitter.-

-Are you alright, Ma’am?-

-We are not amused.-

 

September 17th 2018, Palace of Westminster

-Silence! - Shouted the Lord Speaker, trying to calm down the room. All hell has broken loose in 24 hours. People were, of course, offended and everyone was trying to tame the fire.

-The Prime Minister! – He announced.

-Now, let us not forget he disrespected our monarch, a young woman at that! Imagine a 70-year-old man making remarks at a 23-year-old woman! I am appalled, shocked and disgusted! But, what is the proper reaction for something like this?-

Wellington and Peel were listening carefully, as a man approached them.

-Can we wage war for that?-

-No, Simon, we cannot.-

-This can be considered as a diplomatic incident. But, all we can do, is demand an apology and hope this doesn’t escalate. The Queen had enough of him. - Said Peel.

-For once, I agree with Peel, but will be learn? He won’t! The man is a step away from impeachment!-

After the argument, William left for the palace to see the Queen. Victoria was in her study again, going through her correspondence. Dressed in yellow, she looked very quiet, but her face revealed torture. As always, Victoria wore her heart on her sleeve. Seeing the sadness in her eyes, he couldn’t help but break all protocol and take her hand.

-Are you alright?-

-I am. I just want this mess to be forgotten. It’s- it’s all just too much.-

-You know you had nothing to do with this?-

-Yes, Lord M. But I wish it would just go away. The Palace’s social media is swam over.-

-And what have you decided?-

-I want to make a statement. Not a public one, but I want to become a patron of an organization that works with victims of sexual assault.-

-How very smart of you, Ma’am.-

-I do want to scream and shout and yell, then I wanted to make a public statement, but then I realized this might be for the best. And how are our own sexual harassment bills looking?-

-Oh, they will pass now.-

-I suppose even the Tories have to have some decency…-

-Ma’am, if you wish, the government can make a public statement on your behalf.-

-I wish to do as I please. Did you say anything in public?-

-I did, at the vote today.-

-Thank you, Lord M.-

She pressed her head on his shoulder and she inhaled deeply.

-I feel humiliated.-

-You shouldn’t, but he should.-

-His daughters are older than me.-

-He’s an idiot, Ma’am. Half of the world is releasing statements on your behalf, calling Trump completely disgusting.-

Victoria gave him a faint smile.

-I wish to deal with this in the most secretive way possible, Lord M.-

-As you wish, Ma’am.-

-I’d love to take a break.-

-Of course. Go to Windsor, if you want. Or Balmoral, or Osborne House, whatever you want, Ma’am.-

-I think I’m going to Windsor. And I’m inviting you and Lady Elizabeth to visit me there.-

-She will be delighted.-

 

September 21st 2018, Windsor Castle

“Some days we remember forever. These days will define us somehow, change us, turns us into our better or worse versions…”

Victoria signed and out down the pen, she’s been at Windsor for days, all alone, save for her mother’s brief visits. Lehzen had been her only company. Somehow, she wasn’t ready to face the world and the press just yet. As someone who’s kept a diary since he was 13, she has been using it to release her emotions in secret. Yet, she wanted nothing more to disappear. She wanted to be invisible, but, it was impossible. The stories kept being told, true or not. The less true they were, the more people enjoyed them. How come people so quick to call out liars when they enjoy lies themselves? Victoria closed the diary finally and went to take a bath. Nothing soothed her now. Putting on a simple light pink dress, Victoria sat down and started drinking tea slowly. Never in her life has she felt lonelier.

-The Prime Minister, Ma’am.-

-Ah, let him in.-

He walked in, dressed quite casually, carrying something behind his back.

-Ma’am, I have brought you a small gift from Brocket Hall.-

He was holding a bouquet of daisies and orchids and she took it gladly.

-I’ve never received flowers this beautiful.-

-They can’t quite do you justice, Ma’am.-

She blushed and he couldn’t help but smile. Could this be considered to be a courtship? Was it even alright to do that? And yet, she was still in his head. He briefly stared at the soft pink lace on Victoria’s sleeves and watched her hand move to wrap around his arm. They walked slowly to the gardens, a sense of unspoken feeling between them. Something told him that nothing could ever ruin their relationship, not foreign princes, not stupid presidents, not even the King of the Belgians. He felt a sense of duty when it came for her, but yet again, she was everything he ever wanted.

And Victoria felt the same. He was all she ever imagined a life-partner would be. His eyes were kind. Could they ever be together? Oh it sounded so wrong and so forbidden, but was it all that bad? His smiles made her heart flutter and whenever she saw him she wanted to jump out of her skin. There was a rush of unknown feelings in her bloodstream and she just stared at him there and wanted to kiss him. They stopped next to the rose bushes and looked into each other’s eyes briefly.

-Lord M…-

-Yes?-

-How do you know if someone feels the same way about you the way you feel about them?-

-There is no way to know what is going on inside someone’s head. And what is the way you feel about that person?-

-I can’t quite describe it. It’s all rather delicate.-

He took her hands in his. The wind was slowly blowing, he felt the delicate pink lace in on his fingers.

-You have a vivid imagination, Ma’am. Do your best?-

-And you have a way with words, Lord M. I can’t put it into words the way you would do.-

-So what?-

-Let me continue. And you do, too, have a way with me.-

His eyebrows rose and he pulled her closer.

-I’d lie to you if I told you we don’t feel the same way.-

-What is stopping us, then?-

-Decency, Ma’am. Your potential impartiality and treason in my case.-

-Your Queen says no treason will be committed.-

-And the impartiality?-

-That is on the Queen.-

-Very well, then.-

He kissed her softly and chaste, at first, so he could feel her smile between kisses. And then he forgot where his mind went that evening. All he could remember them running to her bedroom and her locking the door and then they continued kissing and then she unbuttoned his shirt one by one button.

-Are you sure about this?-

Her blue eyes stared at him, pupils as large as the moon above and she nodded.

-Yes.-

And all the pieces fell right into place. They got caught up in the moment. There was lipstick all over his face. The only sound I the room was her breathing and his heartbeat. They fell on the bed, half naked, the pink lace dress on the floor with his shirt. He held her face for a moment.

-You don’t know how lovely you are.-

Their lips united again, they were losing the rest of their clothes. The rest was a blur of touches, kisses and breaths, scratches down his back, her legs on his sides, her skin on his… They fell asleep around three in the morning.

 

September 22nd 2018, Windsor Castle

 

Elizabeth Lamb got out of her car. Dressed in a badass, amethyst colored dress and nude heels, she walked over to the smaller dining room where the Queen and her son were already having breakfast. She was surprised to see William there already, even more surprised by the daisies and orchids in the vase on the table. The image in front of her did truly look pristine. As the room was mostly in wood, with tall windows, it was all washed over in light, the Queen sitting across William, who was dressed surprisingly casually. The Queen wore a cherry colored number without sleeves and her hair was a bit off. She got up to greet the Dowager Viscountess, who hugged her with delight. Something felt rather off with her. What could it be? Sitting between them at the round table, she took a biscuit and poured herself some warm tea.

-How are you today, Ma’am?-

-A bit tired, Lady Elizabeth. You?-

-Didn’t I tell you can call me Bess if you want? I am very happy, Ma’am, as I come bearing good news.-

-And that is?-

-Alex and Fred are expecting.-

-What? Why didn’t you call me?-

\- See, I actually did. You weren’t answering for some reason.-

-When was that?-

-Around 9 last night?-

-Oh, I went to bed early.-

-And Windsor has bad phone service.-

-You spent the last night here?-

-Yes, I arrived around 7 and went to bed early, as I said. I was very tired.-

-I imagine parliament is quite stressful.-

One of the Queen’s dogs came in, followed by another two and started running around the table. Victoria turned her head and yelled.

-Dash! Honey! Cinnamon! Calm down!-

When she turned her head, Elizabeth spotted the two hickeys on Her Majesty’s neck. She nearly chocked.

-And how was your evening, Ma’am?-

-Oh, nothing special.-

-Hm. When will you be returning to London?-

-Today, after I finish breakfast. I have to go by chopper.-

-What? What is so urgent?-

-My Uncle Leopold is calling me unprofessional for taking a break and I have an education center to open at 6.-

-You deserved a break, Ma’am.-

-I wish the rest of the world could agree on that, Mummy. Her Majesty had a turbulent past week.-

-I imagine.-

-Uncle Leopold is demanding a state dinner. I really want to punch him in the face now.-

-That would probably cause a diplomatic incident, Ma’am.-

-Yes, but who would blame me? He has such a punchable face.-

-Is that even a word?-

-It is now.-

Elizabeth was watching the exchange and the looks between them tense. Something happened, and that little something was probably very, very sexual. It was time to lay out the cards for this one. If everything goes alright, she could see them walking down the aisle at Westminster Abbey.


	12. Winged Victory

September 24th 2018, the British Museum

\- And there she is! The Winged Victory herself, Nike of Samothrace, straight from the Louvre! What a masterpiece! –

Shouted Dr. Henry Arbor, a lead specialist in art history. His French counterpart, Dr. Emilie Agreste, nodded.

-The statue represents the Greek goddess Nike, or Roman Victoria. She was the goddess, well like her name suggests, of victory. Always represented as a winged, young woman, she is one of the most important pieces in the long history of art.-

Melbourne nodded at the statue. She was truly gorgeous, the dress she wore looked as if it was wet, and her wings made her appear as if she was about to take off. She and some other pieces from Greek and Roman history were making a brief appearance in the British Museum. The two doctors started a discussion over the importance of the statue, but Melbourne seemed to be lost in the statue. He couldn’t shake off how much it resembled his Victoria with its shape and elegance. It wasn’t just that. It was her hips and her waist… he inhaled deeply.

-Quite fitting since there is a Queen Victoria! – Commented Dr. Agreste.

-Ah yes, truly! Will The Queen open the exhibition?-

-What?-

-Lord Melbourne?-

-Ah yes, he will. Don’t worry. She’ll be delighted with her namesake.-

-It’s so fitting for you British to have a Queen whose name means victory.-

-I suppose.-

-It just ads to your hubris.-

-Dr. Agreste!-

-What? Since we met, you made three white flag jokes!-

-Alright, I’m taking it back!-

-Can we just talk about Nike again?-

-Yes. As you see, the statue is missing its head and arms, but if she were complete, she’d look something like this.-

Dr. Agreste showed him an image of a winged angel with a laurel wreath.

-She’s still very much breath-taking.-

-I couldn’t agree more!-

In the same afternoon, Melbourne had an interview and the museum, to promote the exhibit. He was joined by the two doctors and the French ambassador. The reporter dragged on and on, until it came to him.

-And Her Majesty will definitely open it?-

-Well of course, she’s the patron of the museum and this happens to be one of the most important exhibits in our recent history.-

-Thank you, Lord Melbourne.-

He was getting nervous now, he had a bill that had to pass and a trading contract with Brazil to be signed.

In the evening, as he was arriving to the gala, Melbourne felt a little bit easier. At least the vote went right, but the contract with the Brazilians was still pending. And the fact that he slept with his Sovereign made things even more complex. Standing between Palmerston and the Duke of Wellington, he was waiting for the Queen to arrive. The Queen surely made sure she looked the part. Dressed in a Grecian inspired silvery dress and the Russian tiara with pearls adorning her head, alongside with matching earrings and rings, with all her pins and orders, she looked like the Nike herself. She greeted the guests and spoke to Dr. Agreste for a moment, before approaching the main stage where the red band was.

-Art is something universal, something that connects us all. I would like to thank the Louvre and French government for the wonderful loan they have given us. Please, enjoy this exhibition, and as you know, all proceeds will go to the Queen Charlotte charity for arts.-

The group clapped. William observed the Duchess of Kent. She was wearing sparkly blue tonight, a giant tiara and lots of sapphires. She clapped for her daughter and walked over to the French ambassador. Did she know? Did the King of the Belgians know? Did Lehzen know? Did the entire world know?

-Lord M?-

He turned around to see the tiny silvery figure. The Nike couldn’t even hold a candle to her.

-Hello, Ma’am.-

-I want to see everything! Care to join me?-

-Why not.-

She looped her arm with his and walked among the ruins.

-Lord M, you seem tense. Is everything alright?-

-Oh, there is just this contract with Brazil that’s been bothering me.-

-How can I help?-

-If you were somehow to persuade their President…-

-Consider it done. I’ll do a huge State Dinner in his honor. The entire circus.-

-What?-

-If I give him glamour, splendor and charm, how can he refuse us?-

-What about the King of the Belgians? He’s been requesting one for almost 2 years now.-

-Oh, to hell with him!-

Victoria waved over to Lehzen.

-Yes, Ma’am?-

-Dearest Lehzen we are on a mission! Come next week, we will extend an invitation to the President of Brazil for a State Dinner.-

-Very well, Ma’am. Shall I start now?-

-The sooner the better, Lehzen.-

-Are we going all out?-

-Yes.-

William was pleasantly surprised.

-Are you sure about this, Ma’am?-

-With the two us working together, what could possibly go wrong? And we have her on our side. – Smiled Victoria as she pointed at her winged namesake.

 

September 30th 2018, Buckingham Palace 

 

Victoria, dressed in the Brazilian Aquamarine parure and a teal, princess like dress, was waiting for the President and his wife to arrive.

The Queen, the Prime Minister, the Duchess of Kent along with the Dukes of Cumberland, Sussex and Cambridge, greeted Rodrigo Maia and his wife Patricia. After a short introduction, they all proceeded to the dining hall where Victoria was about to give a speech.

-Your Excellency, I’d like to give you my gratitude to you and the First Lady for attending this little dinner we have organized in your honor. The people of the United Kingdom and Commonwealth have always worked together extremely well and we hope it shall remain so in the future. I wish you a lovely evening and a great time here in Britain.-

Next up was the President himself.

-Your Majesty, thank you for inviting me and my wife to this lovely dinner and to your own home. I hope this will mark a new era of friendship between our countries…-

Melbourne watched in shock as the Queen entertained him the best she could. He chatted up the First Lady, who wasn’t really caught up in politics but did have an admiration for the British culture. Then, William and Victoria switched sides and he talked with the President while Victoria took the First Lady on a tour of the palace.

-Ah, who is this one?-

-Queen Elizabeth, perhaps our greatest queen.-

-She looks very girlish on that painting.-

-It’s really old, you know. And that’s my grandmother, Queen Charlotte.-

-I remember when she and King George visited Brazil! She was so glamorous, with her hats and tiaras and her husband was so handsome! They were such a good-looking couple!-

-Yes, she was very fashionable.-

-You are very fashionable, too. I’d never have the courage to pair colored stones with a colored dress.-

-I planned on wearing a dove gray dress tonight, but this one looked more dream-like.-

-I wish I lived in a palace like this. It has so much beauty and elegance in its walls.-

-Even a palace can sometimes feel like a prison, Mrs. Maia.-

-Oh, I imagine you get to feel quite lonely from time to time… But you aren’t lonely all the time, aren’t you? And you’re still unmarried. When you marry and have children, you’ll never feel alone again!-

-I’d like to imagine myself a Queen like Elizabeth once was.-

-But you aren’t Elizabeth. You are Victoria! And I have to tell you, this was the most fabulous night in my life!-

At the dance, which was opened by the President and Queen, William and Victoria finally got the chance of dancing together.

-He agreed to sign the deal!-

Victoria squealed. This was a great victory. After the dinner, the President and his wife left, and Victoria and William were celebrating with a bottle of brandy.

-Lord M, no, William, there is something I need to ask you.-

-Yes?-

-Perhaps, I have to be 100% honest with you now. My entire life, I have felt very much lonely and lost, but with you… It has never been that way. I didn’t just fall in love with you, you became my best friend. Before you can say, anything I need to finish. We are compatible in multiple ways, we are an excellent team, and perhaps, the fact that you have been my greatest joy in these almost two years as Queen, you have given me many reasons to see you as the greatest partner I could ever have. So William, I know a man usually asks a woman, but as Sovereign always has to propose first, so will you marry me?-


	13. And I believe in love

-How in the world can I accept…? Oh Victoria! I’d ruin you! You’d be seen as politically impartial, and people would speculate…-

-I am asking you to take your time with…-

-I’d say yes, I’d drag you to the office clerk to get a marriage license now, but how would that look?-

-I-I don’t care. All I know is that I want to spend the rest of my life with you.-

-Victoria…-

-Please, I need to know.-

-I want to marry you, but that would be impossible until next year. And I will need to resign from politics completely. And then maybe we could marry.-

She smiled.

-So, it’s a yes?-

-It’s an of course!-

She jumped into his arms, never happier.

 

October 2nd, Palace of Westminster

-After a string of victories in parliament and a contract with Brazil, Prime Minister Melbourne is resigning and retiring from politics. He cited personal reasons, as he feels incapable of leading Her Majesty’s government…-

Wellington watched the news of Melbourne’s resignation in shock. He was at the peak of his power, everything was going good for once, and now he’s supposed to believe that Melbourne thinks himself incapable? And it was now Peel’s time to shine. Sir Robert Peel was already on his way to the Palace to receive Her Majesty’s approval. What in the world was going on with them? He decided to wait for some time, but he felt, there was a storm coming.

 

October 14th 2018, Buckingham Palace

Robert Peel waited to be summoned by Her Majesty. Sitting patiently, he opened and reopened his files 7 times before being summoned. He bowed clumsily and greeted the young Queen, who was caught up in her paperwork. She led him to the settee and chairs over at the other corner and he obliged to sit down.

-Now, Sir Robert, I do have a few questions about the Russian issue.-

-Yes?-

-If I understood correctly, we have absolute proof that the toxin used to kill the agent and his daughter was Russian?-

-Yes, Ma’am, we do.-

-So how come no one reacted upon this?-

-Ah, my predecessor happened to have the motto “Why not leave it alone”… I’m just jesting you, Ma’am. Vladimir Putin, Russia’s Prime Minister, is a dangerous individual. He’s not like Khrushchev or Yelstin, he’s much more calculated, almost like a deadly snake lurking in the bushes.-

-What a vivid description, Sir Robert. If you were anything like your predecessor, you would be very aware that I do not like being kept in the dark about matters concerning my peoples’ security. I am well aware who Vladimir Putin is, thank you.-

Peel gulped. The Queen was truly what Melbourne once said, her father’s daughter. He could swear he could see the late Duke’s eyes glaring at him now.

-I-I am very sorry, Ma’am.-

They spent half an hour discussing important matters and Victoria got up and took her purse.

-Now, Sir Robert, there is an announcement I would like to make.-

-Ah, what is it?-

-It concerns my marriage plans.-

-Oh, congratulations, Ma’am. Who is the lucky groom?-

-The Viscount Melbourne. We won’t announce until late November and the date for the wedding I had in mind was April 23rd. –

Peel almost fainted.

-Before you say anything, he renounced all politics. And I know that the Sovereign needs to approve a royal marriage, so did this Sovereign. Before you say this will be controversial, do I need to remind you that the King of the Netherlands married the daughter of an alleged Nazi?-

-At least Melbourne isn’t a German princeling.-

-Yes.-

-But it all makes sense now. Why he resigned, why it went all so quietly, why you took Tory ladies… I heard the Duchess of Buccleuch is delightful.-

-Sir Robert, do you love your wife?-

-Yes.-

-I feel the same way about the man I want to marry. Some people believe in the greater good, some in good luck, some in fate, and I believe in love. -

-But what will the people say?-

-I’ll just give them a big old royal wedding with the entire circus.-

-Yes, people do love the pageantry and beauty.-

-Can I count on your support?-

-Yes, Ma’am. You can. I wish you and Lord Melbourne the best of fortune.-

-Thank you. I’ll be absent for a few days, as I have to attend a wedding in Leiningen.-

-And what am I supposed to do with the Privy Council?-

-Punch Lord Hastings in the face if he says anything. And if Falkland says anything, ask him how’s Margaret?-

-Who is Margaret?-

-His mistress. She’s 20. And he’s what, 65?-

-Oh my god.-

-The Duchess of Buccleuch knows the best gossip.-

-And what about Wellington?-

-Talk over him.-

-I can’t do that!-

-Why? You are the leader of the party.-

-I am! Thank you, Ma’am!-

 

October 5th 2018, Leiningen, Germany

Victoria, dressed in a long, baby pink dress with a matching jacket and fascinator, was standing by her half-sister by the altar, as she and her husband swore their vows. Her wedding dress was very traditional and conservative, with a lot of lace and details, as if her mother had picked it. The ceremony was in German, and the groom was very sweaty and nervous, but Feodora was glowing. As they were stepping out of the church, Victoria stood by her mother’s side and clapped for the couple. Her mother, in mint green, clasped her hands and wiped a tear.

-When is your turn, Drina?-

-Sooner than you might think…-

-Huh?-

-There is something I need to tell you.-

-What?-

-I decided to get married.-

-What? When? Who? How?-

-Yes, Mamma. A big royal wedding, just like yours and Papa’s. I imagined it would be in April, actually April 23rd, in the Abbey. And I-I am marrying William, no matter what anyone tells me. He’s the only person I will marry without second thoughts or getting cold feet.-

-Oh goodness… - She grabbed Victoria’s hand.

-Drina, I know you might think I’m opposed to the match, but if you are happy… How can I say something?-

-And Uncle Leopold? Albert?-

-Oh, to hell with them! You are my daughter!-

Mother and daughter hugged on that dreary autumn day in Germany, a relationship finally beginning to be mended.

 

 

November 17th 2018, Buckingham Palace gardens

 

The reporters were gathered for a photo call, something exciting was about to happen. They were waiting, refreshing their phones to see what the palace will announce. Meanwhile, Victoria, dressed in a forest green dress and nude shoes, was seated as Skerret was doing her makeup. William was holding her white coat and he was dressed in a navy blue suit with a dark gray tie, looking at his phone.

-It’s like 13 degrees outside, you should put on a pantyhose or at least wear a thicker coat.-

-Calm down, we’ll be out for like 15 minutes. I can endure 15 minutes. And royal women always wear a pantyhose, don’t worry.-

Nancy smiled at the couple. She packed up and left them alone.

-Now, Victoria, there is something that’s missing.-

-Yes, my coat, silly. Thank you.-

-I meant this.-

He pulled out a small box and opened it. Inside was her ring, it was made out of white gold and a pink sapphire cut like a flower surrounded by brilliants.

-Oh, William! I forgot about the ring completely!-

He got on one knee.

-Alexandrina Victoria, will you marry me?-

-Well of course!-

He put the ring on her finger and she smiled as bright as a star. Lehzen came in and Victoria inhaled deeply.

-Ma’am, Lord Melbourne, it’s time.-

The press team was done writing the message for the announcement and were waiting for the Queen’s nod to release it. Victoria said the moment they step out in the gardens they can release it. Victoria and William got out, hand in hand in front of the reporters who started clapping. One woman saw the announcement via Twitter and yelled: “Where’s the ring?” and William held up Victoria’s left arm who blushed furiously. She giggled and felt giddy, like putty. She leaned on William and smiled, her cheeks peachy like her ring. A reported clapped and pictures were taken.

-Congratulations! Congratulations!-


	14. Caroline Matilda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caroline Matilda of Great Britain (Danish: Caroline Mathilde;22 July 1751 – 10 May 1775) was by birth a Princess of Great Britain and member of the House of Hanover and by marriage Queen consort of Denmark and Norway between 1766–1772.
> 
> The youngest and posthumous daughter of Frederick, Prince of Wales, by Princess Augusta of Saxe-Gotha, Caroline Matilda was raised in a secluded family atmosphere away from the royal court. At the age of fifteen, she was married to her first cousin, King Christian VII of Denmark and Norway, who suffered from a mental illness and was cold to his wife throughout the marriage. She had two children: the future Frederick VI and Louise Augusta, whose biological father may have been the German physician Johann Friedrich Struensee.
> 
> In 1769, Struensee entered the service of the Danish king; initially Caroline Matilda treated him coldly, but he quickly won the Queen's heart and they began a love affair. Struensee gained more and more power and instituted a series of reforms that Caroline Matilda supported. Struensee's reforms and his relationship with the Queen generated powerful enemies, who included Christian VII's stepmother Queen Dowager Juliana Maria and her son Prince Frederick. Juliana Maria directed a plot to overthrow the lovers, which ended with the execution of Struensee and Caroline Matilda's divorce and banishment. She died in Celle, Hanover, at the age of twenty-three from scarlet fever.

January 4th 2019, Buckingham Palace

Sarah Burton was taking the Queen’s measurements. She was writing them down and sketching what the potential wedding dress could look like. She drew some designs, but they all decided it wasn’t just it. Victoria wanted lace and a mostly traditional gown, with a modern feel to it. Many fabrics, materials, lace and jewels were displayed on the many tables along the gilded room. Victoria got of the pedestal and walked among them. Her own jewelry was also on display, as she couldn’t decide which tiara to wear for the wedding.

-I only know I don’t want to wear colored stones.- 

-If I may suggest, I think the Girls of Great Britain and Ireland will make a perfect tiara for the wedding. A bit of patriotism, a tad of elegance…-

-I disagree, Sarah. The George IV State Diadem will look better and is truly a symbol of the Queen.-

Victoria shrugged and then it clicked. She picked the pearl and diamonds tiara and walked over to a mirror in the corner.

-I think the Lover’s Knot will look much better.-

-How… poetic. But we do need the pick the fabrics.-

-I don’t want silk or satin, I don’t like the way it shines.-

-There is matte satin, because if you want a strong fabric, satin is the best.-

-Hmm… Maybe. Let me see the sketch of the dress with the short lace sleeves again?-

-Here it is, Ma’am.-

-You see, I’d prefer the dress to be off the shoulder, and cover the entire bodice with lace. That is perfect! I do love the skirt, but I’d like to see some lace applique on the bottom and on the train, which needs to be a tad bit longer.-

-And what if I were to make the sleeves 3/4, so that it’s modest enough for the Abbey? And then I could make the part on your shoulders and chest scalloped, to make it more modern? Also, I want to add an interesting detail on the back, also some hip padding, to make it more bell like.-

-Yes! I love the idea! And buttons on the back, no zipper, please. And I’ll wear some drop pearls earrings. It will go the best with this!-

-I love where we’re heading, Ma’am. I’ll make the bodice with a sweetheart neckline. This dress will be perfection!-

-The train needs to be long!-

Shouted the Duchess of Kent from the back.

-Is 5 m okay?-

-It will do!-

The Duchess came up carrying some floral lace.

-Drina, this roll of lace is really pretty.-

-I agree, Mamma.-

-Of course, we won’t use this one. We’ll use a new roll, but this will work as our inspiration. Although, I’d make the flowers a bit bigger.-

-I think we might have a dress. The veil can have a trimming out of the same exact lace, to tie it all up.-

-Yes, but my Drina will need a second one, for the celebrations.-

-I can wear something off the rack, Mamma.-

-No, no!-

-Can you make a dress with the same bodice and skirt out of organza and tulle and just add a nice bow in the back and call it day?-

-Yes, Ma’am.-

-Thank you, Sarah. At least one issue has been solved.-

-And the bridesmaids dresses?-

-Give them a similar cut, then add lace applications on the waist and bottom. I want them to wear flower crowns.-

-That sounds wonderful!-

In the afternoon, Queen Adelaide, her mother, Lady Elizabeth and William were hovering over the seating chart, while Lehzen was writing it all down.

-No, no! You can’t put the Cavendish’s next to the Bowes-Lyon’s! They gauge each other’s eyes out!-

-And you can’t put the Spanish next to the French. But the Belgians can sit next to the French, if they even come. My cousins from Coburg can sit behind the Belgians. And do me a favor and put the Swedish next to the Danish.-

-William, have you decided who will serve as your best man?-

-Henry or Fred, George doesn’t want the job. But Fred it is, he’s not a politician.-

-You can pick Henry if you want.-

-Victoria, enough has been stirred with this marriage, maybe my brother will give a familial sense to the event.-

-Very well, you can choose as you want. But I want Emma and Fran as a flower girls.-

-Deal!-

-Who else is a bridesmaid or flower girl?-

-My cousin Charlotte from Belgium will serve as a bridesmaid, then Princess Amalia of the Netherlands too, Lady Wilhelmina Cook, Lady Nina Cavendish, Princess Louisa of Denmark and Lady Sarah Spencer. For flower girls, I want my Emma and Fran, Princess Alexia of the Netherlands and Mary Bowes-Lyon. For page boys, my cousin Philippe of Belgium and Charlie.-

-And Feodora for the maid of honor?-

-Yes.-

-Then we can get things in motion.-

-We already have decided the menu and venues, the cake and the music. And what will you wear, William?-

-I will wear a smoking, as I have very little military service.-

-I’ll make you a Knight of the Garter on April 22nd and create you a royal Duke. I think Edinburgh will do the job.-

-Very well, then.-

-I pressed Peel on the matter of your style, and it will be Royal Highness.-

-The title of Viscount Melbourne will go to Fred, then.-

-You two do realize the name of the royal house cannot remain Hannover? It cannot be Lamb or Melbourne either, so you need to think it through.-

-Ah, we’ll come up with something. First, there is a wedding to be planed.-

What Victoria liked about William was that he knew how the monarchy works, their residences, public duties… she knew, if she ever needed support in all of this, she had him now. And all at once, he was everything she has been waiting for. She loved holding hands with him and just simply walking around like a normal couple. Their courtship being anything but traditional, but nevertheless, she knew this was it. She kissed William goodbye and went upstairs to change as she had some public engagements today. Dressed in a chevron patterned red-and-white coat, dark tights and wine-colored boots with a black dress underneath the coat, Victoria entered the children’s ward at St Mary’s hospital. After meeting with the staff, she walked over to the children’s rooms to talk to the brave little souls.

She talked to two little leukemia patients and one of them told her about how he will become a pilot someday and she couldn’t have been happier to hear that. She made sure to give every child equal attention. Walking to the next room, she found two girls there, one who had appendix surgery and another one, who was preparing for the same one. Victoria decided to give the girl a little pep talk.

-What’s your name, darling?-

-I’m Matilda, pleased to meet you, Ma’am!-

-And how old are you?-

-I’m 9.-

-Is this your first time going to surgery? – Asked the Queen while sitting down on a chair next to her, and squeezing her little hand.

-Yes, but- but I’m not scared!-

-You are very brave, Matilda.-

-Ma’am, can I tell you a secret?-

Matilda had the prettiest red hair Victoria has ever seen, but it was a little out of place. Matilda was constantly moving it away from her face but it didn’t want to listen.

-Of course. Do you need help with your hair?-

-Yes! Can you please get someone to braid it? I don’t know how to do it on my own.-

-Do you have a hairbrush and some ties?-

-Sure!-

-Turn around please and tell me your little secret.-

-I think you will understand me the best. You are getting married to a man named William, right?-

-Yes. – Victoria used to braid her hair when she was a child, but Matilda’s was a little bit challenging. She parted it on the middle and looked over to make sure it looks good.

-So, I have a crush on a boy named William and he promised to visit me in the hospital!-

-Your William sounds like a gentleman.-

-He isn’t, he once tried to give me a worm as a present, but bless his heart, he tries.-

-So, when your William visits you, you will still be this brave?-

-Yes, Ma’am!-

Victoria was tying up the second braid.

-You promise?-

-I swear! And no one is dumb enough to lie to the Queen!-

If only her ministers where this considerate.

-Well, Matilda, I am very happy for you and William. Write to me, so you can tell me what happened with William.-

-I will! And what is your address?-

-Just write HM The Queen and Buckingham Palace. That one is quite hard to miss.-

On her way back, she dialed William and told him about little Matilda. William laughed with all his heart.

-You know, the name Matilda is quite notorious in your family.-

-Why would it be?-

-Your great-aunt, Caroline Matilda, Queen of Denmark.-

-I saw her pictures once or twice, why in the world would she be controversial?-

-You don’t know? I’ll tell you over tea tomorrow.-

-Fine. Oh, that reminds me, Taylor Swift confirmed she can perform at the wedding.-

-Oh, nice. And what did Coldplay say?-

-They said yes, too. And Beyoncé and Jay Z will be there.-

-I can die in peace now.-

-Me too.-

 

January 5th 2019, Brocket Hall

Victoria poured her fiancée some tea and sat down on the big cozy couch next to the fireplace.

-How come you know more about my family then I know?-

-I actually don’t. But my mother told me this story and I just couldn’t get it out of my head.-

-Was she that scandalous?-

-Well yes. Do you know how she ceased to be Queen consort of Denmark?-

-Her husband died?-

-No. She got a divorce.-

Victoria fake gasped.

-How dare she?-

-You know what? It’s better when mummy tells this one. Mummy! Can you come over!-

Elizabeth walked in, as elegant as ever in a forest green bathrobe.

-Yes, pumpkin?-

-Can you tell Victoria the story of her infamous great-aunt?-

-Which one?-

-Caroline Matilda.-

-Oh, sweet Christ! That one was a scandal! Caroline Matilda was the youngest daughter of Frederick, Prince of Wales and Augusta of Saxe-Gotha, Princess of Wales. As you know, Frederick died before becoming King, so your grandpapa took his place. They had five children, your Grandpapa George, being the eldest in 1930, then Elizabeth in 1932, Augustus in 1937, Henry in 1939 and then little Caroline Matilda in 1941, just with WWII. She was a complicated child from birth, her father died when she was 1, always spoiled and angry… Named Caroline Matilda because her mother liked the names! Can you imagine! The name itself sounded so pretentious… Her full name and style was, I believe, Her Royal Highness Princess Caroline Matilda Augusta Louisa of Wales. What a mouthful! Anyway, little Caro-Mat as her brother called her, was a media darling, whatever she wore was considered to be fashionable, she was constantly followed by the press, so when she got engaged and married Christian VII of Denmark in 1961, it was the biggest news of the year. Oh, what a grand affair that was! People were stupidly drunk in Copenhagen, your grandfather too! The dress was of the latest fashion, it had this tight bodice and big skirt, then she had this over-lay jacket like thing over it, a diamond necklace and the Poltimore tiara, with the longest veil I have ever seen! She had 6 bridesmaids, and looked radiant. Then, all hell broke loose after their son, Frederick, the current King, was born. He was born in 1963, after a long struggle. The spouses hated each other. Christian had multiple affairs and she was very unhappy. So she had affairs on her own! As many as she wanted! Oh, what a glorious time it was! The issue was that she had an affair with Dr. Johan von Strunsse, who was a court physician. After the birth of Princess Margarethe, things changed very much. The girl’s legitimacy was an issue, so they divorced. And Caroline married Strunsse. Just kidding, he was banned from Denmark and she endured a life of paparazzi following her every step. She died in car crash in 1979, followed by the paparazzi.-

Victoria felt the urge to wipe a tear for the great-aunt she never met. What a tragic, forgotten figure Caroline Matilda was.

-Oh, how I wish someone had told me…-

She squeezed William tighter.

-The family never mentions her… just like Albert and Ernest’s mother, Louisa.-

-The equerry, wasn’t it? What a tragic life…-

-Indeed. My family tends to bury the controversial relatives.-

-Every family does, Victoria.- 

 

February 12th, Windsor Castle

William was walking over to the car that was waiting for him near the burial grounds of Windsor Castle. Confused when he saw Victoria as the driver, he got in.

-Do you even have a license? Wait, don’t answer that, I know you don’t need one.-

-Precisely! Buckle up.-

-Oh dear…-

To his complete and utter surprise, Victoria was a good driver. Arriving at the St George Chapel, she picked up a bouquet of daisies and walked over to a grave in the left corner of the small chapel. The plaque red Edward Augustus Frederick, 2.11.1958- 12.2.1998, and his personal crest and the epigraph, “autumn leaves falling like pieces into place, and I can picture you, even after all these days. Love, Marie”. Victoria placed the flowers on top and walked back a few steps.

-Your mother truly did love your father, didn’t she?-

-Yes, yes she did. Contrary to the popular belief, she did, with all her heart.-

-I think we should name our first boy Edward, for your father.-

-What about your father?-

-King Peniston sounds dreadful. Every name that contains the name “penis” in it should be banned.-

Victoria snorted.

-Oh my god! King Penis.-

-Bloody hell. Thank you, royal family, for decent and normal names. Imagine if you were named Georgiana like they initially intended.-

-I’d adopt Elizabeth in that case.-

-Queen Elizabeth II does sound quite badass.-

-Yes… Look there, my Grandpapa is buried there. And Grandmamma. Also, I think Edward IV and Elizabeth Woodville are buried here too.-

-Another scandalous marriage of an English monarch.-

 

April 22nd, Buckingham Palace

William was on his knees, while Victoria, in full tiara, dress and orders was investing him as a night of the Order of the Garter, Thistle and Bath. Then, after signing the papers where he renounces his previous last name and titles, he went on his knees again, and Victoria was given a sword.

-I bestow upon you and the heirs male of your body, William Arthur, the titles of Duke of Edinburgh, Earl of Merioneth and Baron Greenwich and bestow upon you the style of Royal Highness.-

The room clapped and William got up. The dinner before the wedding was filled with various guests they had to entertain. Then, Victoria noticed a figure she always wanted to meet. King Frederick VI of Denmark. She walked over to him, slowly.

-Are you having fun, Cousin Frederick?-

He gave her a crooked smile and pointed at the Kings of Sweden and Spain arguing over some ancestry issues.

-Not as much as they are having.-

-There is something I want to ask you.-

-Yes?-

-How much do you remember of your mother?-

He gave her the most painful smile she could ever imagine.

-I know she’s buried at Windsor. I wanted to ask for your permission to transfer her bones to Denmark, so she can take her rightful place as Queen.-

-Permission granted.-

-Thank you.-

She saw Feodora and her mother pressing William about potential children.

-I think 6 is just right! Not too much, not too little!-

-I think 6 is a lot, Ma’am.-

-Imagine if you had 7 just like Drina’s Grandpapa! George, then William, then Charlotte, then my Edward, then Ernest, then Adolphus, then Henry and Mary! That’s 7 children!-

Marie-Louise pointed at the portrait of the former royal family, King George and Queen Charlotte with 7 little children. Princess Mary pointed at the image.

-Look! Ernest and Adolphus actually look decent! And Henry is still ugly!-

The room erupted in laughter. The Dukes turned around and pretended to be offended. Victoria felt a hand squeeze her own. She knew, it was going to be a long road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to change the royal family, as Frederick, Prince of Wales had like a small army of children and so did George III, so the families are still large, but much smaller than they actually were. Also, in this AU, it's very much still expected of royals to marry royals, as Will and Kate never happened, and royals also keep a distance, as there was one like Diana, Princess of Wales.


	15. I Vow To Thee

April 23rd 2019, the City of London

It was 6 AM when Victoria got up. After a shower, she got into her chair so Skerret can do her hair and makeup. The hair was very simple, soft waves in a low chignon, the pearl tiara adorning it. After she was dressed, and the chain of the Order of the Garter was placed on her, her makeup done, Victoria’s ladies put a white scarf over her shoulders to hide the dress. It was very much time. Her Uncle Sussex would be the one to lead her down the aisle, as her own father was unable too. Entering the State Glass Coach with her uncle, she inhaled deeply. Clutching the bouquet of white roses, lilies of the valley, orchids and Sweet William, she waved at the crowds, ready to greet their Sovereign.

William and his brother Frederick got out of the car, the crowds cheering at them. Fred waved like an idiot and William shook his head, laughing. They entered the Abbey, already stacked with guests. The Duchess of Kent was in her softest attire yet, in a long, baby pink dress and lace jacket and a soft, rosy fascinator. Queen Adelaide wore yellow, while his own mother was in bright blue. Emily wore green. In front of the door, where the bridesmaids and the pageboys, along with the little flower girls running around, all of them, led by Sir Robert Peel, who looked so out of place with the Sword of State.

-Congratulations, Melbourne.-

-Thank you, Sir Robert.-

-Now go there and get married.-

The Abbey was all decked out with a red carpet, many seats and a flower arrangements of orchids, roses, thistles, shamrock… Also, the flags of the sovereign were displayed. William recognized various royals, politicians, diplomats, artists, actors and musicians. Then, the choir begun to sing and William straightened his back. Followed by his brother, he stopped at the altar. Now, the wait begun. As much as he was tempted, he could not turn around.

In front of the Abbey, the Glass coach arrived, people were screaming as the Duke of Sussex climbed out and extended a hand to his niece and the bridal party started walking slowly over. At first, the crowd spotted a veiled Queen with a white scarf around her shoulders which she carefully took off and then got out of the carriage, the massive train following. The crowd screeched in excitement. Victoria waved with her free hand and made a few steps toward the Abbey. Her bridesmaids immediately took the train and veil and the little flower girls walked in front of the Queen, after the pageboys and Prime Minister.

-Is everyone in their place?-

-Yes, Sir Robert, you don’t need to worry!-

-Oh, thank god, I was already way too nervous.-

The bells were loud enough to be heard in Scotland, probably. They waited for their cue to walk in. As soon as the anthem started, the Abbey got up to greet the bride. A sound of ‘oohs’ and ‘awwws’ was heard throughout the grand hall as the Queen walked to the anthem ‘ I Vow To Thee My Country’. Marie-Louise wiped a silent tear from her cheek. Her daughter was getting married! The Queen arrived at the altar. William could feel her presence next to him and turned around, only to receive one of the most loving and tender looks he could ever imagine. He could feel tears welling up but he restrained himself. The first anthem was being sung and he could hear a thousand voices sing.

-You look absolutely beautiful.-

-Thank you.-

The Archbishop of Canterbury clasped his hands and begun the ceremony.

-Dearly beloved, we have come together to witness the marriage of this man and this woman, to pray for God's blessing on them, to share their joy and to celebrate their love.

 

Marriage is a gift of God in creation through which husband and wife may know the grace of God. It is given that as man and woman grow together in love and trust, they shall be united with one another in heart, body and mind, as Christ is united with his bride, the Church.

 

The gift of marriage brings husband and wife together in the delight and tenderness of sexual union and joyful commitment to the end of their lives. It is given as the foundation of family life in which children are born and nurtured and in which each member of the family, in good times and in bad, may find strength, companionship and comfort, and grow to maturity in love.

 

Marriage is a way of life made holy by God, and blessed by the presence of our Lord Jesus Christ with those celebrating a wedding at Cana in Galilee. Marriage is a sign of unity and loyalty which all should uphold and honor. It enriches society and strengthens community. No one should enter into it lightly or selfishly but reverently and responsibly in the sight of almighty God.

 

This man and this woman are now to enter this way of life. They will each give their consent to the other and make solemn vows, and in token of this they will [each] give and receive a ring. We pray with them that the Holy Spirit will guide and strengthen them, that they may fulfil God's purposes for the whole of their earthly life together.-

Uncle Sussex squeezed Victoria’s hand.

-First, I am required to ask anyone present who knows a reason why these persons may not lawfully marry, to declare it now.-

Elizabeth Lamb shot a mean glare to everyone present.

-The vows you are about to take are to be made in the presence of God, who is judge of all and knows all the secrets of our hearts; therefore if either of you knows a reason why you may not lawfully marry, you must declare it now.-

William looked at Victoria and she just shrugged. They both smiled at each other, two sets of starry eyes finally united.

\- William Arthur, wilt thou have this woman to thy wedded wife, to live together according to God’s law in the holy estate of matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honour and keep her, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all other, keep the only unto her, so long as ye both shall live? -

-I will.-

\- Alexandrina Victoria, wilt thou have this man to thy wedded husband, to live together according to God’s law in the holy estate of matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honour and keep him, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all other, keep the only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?

-I will.-

\- Who giveth this woman to be married to this man?-

The Duke of Sussex placed her hand gently into his.

\- I, William Arthur, take thee, Alexandrina Victoria to my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse: for richer, for poorer; in sickness and in health; to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God’s holy law; and thereto I give thee my troth.-

\- I, Alexandrina Victoria, take thee, William Arthur, to my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse: for richer, for poorer; in sickness and in health; to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God’s holy law; and thereto I give thee my troth.-

Frederick took out the rings out of his pocket and handed them to the Archbishop in order for them to be blessed.

\- Bless, O Lord, these rings, and grant that he who gives it and them who shall wear it may remain faithful to each other, and abide in thy peace and favor, and live together in love until their lives’ end. Through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen.-

The only way to describe the feelings among them would be as an ocean. They knelt for their blessing.

\- O Eternal God, Creator and Preserver of all mankind, giver of all spiritual grace, the author of everlasting life: send thy blessing upon these thy servants, this man and this woman, whom we bless in thy name; that, living faithfully together, they may surely perform and keep the vow and covenant betwixt them made, whereof this ring given and received is a token and pledge; and may ever remain in perfect love and peace together, and live according to thy laws; through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen.-

The Archbishop joins their right hands together and says:

-Those whom God hath joined together let no man put asunder.-

It was time to address the congregation.

\- Forasmuch as William and Victoria have consented together in holy wedlock, and have witnessed the same before God and this company, and thereto have given and pledged their troth either to other, and have declared the same by giving and receiving of a ring, and by joining of hands; I pronounce that they be man and wife together, in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen.-

And then the royal couple.

\- God the Father, God the Son, God the Holy Ghost, bless, preserve, and keep you; the Lord mercifully with his favor look upon you; and so fill you with all spiritual benediction and grace, that ye may so live together in this life, that in the world to come ye may have life everlasting. Amen.-

The anthem played again, as Victoria and William took their respective seats. They left the service with God Save the Queen played behind them, only to be greeted by the loudest crowds ever. There were balloons, confetti, music, shouts, flowers, everything. Entering the open coach, the couple traveled to Buckingham Palace through London, to greet everyone. Their hearts beating out of their chests, they were finally married. William knew that the rest of his life was just begging, and Victoria was beyond happy today. They arrived at the Palace, as it was time for the traditional throwing of the bouquet to the unmarried female guests. But, before that, it was time for a balcony appearance. Victoria pulled William in a corner.

-We’ll talk tonight properly, but I just want to tell you how much I love you.-

He kissed her hand.

-I love you, too, Victoria.-

They walked outside, hand in hand, to a screaming audience. Victoria waved like a pro, and William followed her. Their parties followed, and then their families. Soon, it was time for the big kiss, which was brief, as they had to keep propriety. Then, the guest greeting. They were all lined up, and they waited for the Queen and Prince to greet them. The cousins Victoria dreaded to greet were the ones from Coburg. Ernest was all smiles, but Albert was distant and cold. Then she went to the throne room where the maids were gathered. Nancy rearranged her long train and Victoria pushed her into the crowd. She threw the bouquet behind her back and saw that Nancy had caught it. She blushed and clutched the flowers. Henry walked over to William to congratulate him.

-Did I just spot Sweet William in that bouquet?-

-Yes.-

-She loves you more than you deserve.-

-I know.-

After, they all went to the Banquet Hall for lunch, which was decorated in whites and golds, adorned with roses and Sweet William, the tables were placed in a rectangle formation, with the traditional golden chairs, white tablecloths, old plate sets that the late Sophia Charlotte brought from her homeland, along with brilliant chandeliers and the crests of the sovereign. Victoria and William sitting in the middle, between their mothers. William was up for giving the first speech.

-Your Majesties,

Your Imperial Highnesses,

Your Royal Highnesses,

Excellencies.

Ladies and Gentlemen,

Dear family and friends.

And dear Alexandrina Victoria. Queen Victoria. Queen of the United Kingdom. Queen of my heart.

I recall a morning, that 20th of July 2017, it was a rather cold morning for July. I remember my friends teasing me how I will have to carry smelling salts and lavender oil for my new duty. And then I remember the trip to Kengsington and my anxiety. I recall a young woman, with a great sense of humor, a strong sense of duty, and on top of that great wisdom and intelligence. We do not choose with whom we fall in love, but my beloved, how glad I was that it is you. I was never a believer in happy endings and loves that last a lifetime, but then God decided to prove me wrong. I recall a night when I was driving back to Brocket Hall and remembering I am in love with someone I was not supposed to be in love with, yet again, I couldn’t help myself. I do remember going through our correspondence, our photographs and gifts… But, there was one thing, this letter that you wrote to me around New Year’s. I recall reading the letter and falling even more for you. The time we have spent together has been the happiest year in my life. You have given me more with a smile or a hug or a kiss than I could ever imagine. You are one of the most gracious, loving and kind people ever to walk the earth and I consider myself lucky to be born at the same time as you.

To Her Royal Highness the Duchess of Kent and the late Duke of Kent, I can only express my gratitude for giving the world such a kind and incredible woman. To my mother and siblings, I’d like to thank you for being the greatest, most supportive and loving family one could imagine.

And now, let us raise our glasses. For my wife. For Victoria. For the Queen.-

-The Queen!-

Shouted everyone, even her Uncles and cousins from faraway. Next up, was Her Majesty herself.

-Dear Britain, I would like to thank you for giving me my Prince. When I was 13, I remember my dear Lehzen placing me in front of an image of my family tree and showing me the line of succession. She told me one day, I shall be Queen, just like my Uncles were Kings. I remember asking her, among other things, if a king’s wife is a queen, then what is a queen’s husband? And then, growing up, oh scared I was of dating and falling in love. Nothing could be done normally in my life. And then, one day, I remember when I was 19 or 20, a pair of green eyes on a dinner party, and then I remember those same eyes on a day in July years later and I all I remember is green eyes, and smiles and they made me feel like I just wanted to know them. Dear William, there are no words that can describe how much I am in love with you, how much I cannot wait to spend a lifetime with you, raise children… You have taught me that love is kind, gentle, patient and forgiving and with you, I shall never feel alone again.

Dear Elizabeth, I’d like to thank you for raising a true Prince of the United Kingdom and the kindest and bravest man I ever met. Dear Frederick, George and Emily, I welcome you as my siblings now. To my guests, thank you for coming and being kind enough to show your support for one the most beautiful days in my life.-

The Queen of Spain was wiping a tear, and so where the Crown Princess of Denmark and Elizabeth Lamb.

In the evening, after they sent their last guest off, the couple went to the bedroom of the Sovereign, the room of the consort was now open, decked out with blue sheets while Victoria’s where pink.

-This is a bit old-fashioned, huh?-

-I couldn’t agree more.-

-I guess we’re married now.-

-I guess.-

He kissed her and she got on her tiptoes to kiss him back. William knew, no matter what life throws at him, he’d never get tired of her.


	16. Materfamilias

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> materfamilias  
> ˌmeɪtəfəˈmɪlɪas/  
> noun  
> the female head of a family or household.

April 24th 2019, Buckingham Palace

The breakfast tables were almost set. Charles Francatelli finished inspecting the last pastries for the guests and giving a green light for them to go, as she spotted a slim, blonde girl, dressed in a green sundress with white daisies, carrying a light gray bag with Burberry written over it.

-Well, hi Nancy. It’s been a while.-

-Oh, Charles, wasn’t it? I’d love to chat, but I am running late.-

-What’s in there?-

-A dress, for Her Majesty.-

-Her wedding dress was beautiful yesterday. I was in awe.-

-Do you know difficult is it to dress a monarch? She always has to look immaculate even on her worst days.-

-And she has a dress code to follow.-

-Exactly!-

-But it is, also, very difficult seeing you this rarely, Nancy. We need to make up somehow.-

She blushed, almost.

-We’ll see.-

Nancy walked upstairs, to the room of the Queen. But, it wasn’t just the Queen’s chambers now. She knocked before hearing a “come in” and slowly opened the door. The new Prince was almost dressed, his jacket on the table only. He was slouched in a chair with Islay on his stomach.

-You are a very, very dear but irresponsible creature, Islay. Oh, good morning Miss Skerret.-

-Your Royal Highness. How are you?-

-Very tired and unready for the wedding breakfast.-

On the other side, Victoria was seated on her vanity, in a silky, rosy robe. She looked very sleepy.

-How are you, Ma’am?-

-I need like 9 hours of sleep. I am contemplating a nap after breakfast.-

Dash rolled over and she looked at the lazy Spaniel. It was early morning, she just got married to the man she loved, but the obligations never seemed to cease. Skerret hung the dress behind the flower-patterned shield and left the pair. Victoria got up and sat on William’s lap. They shared a kiss, one of many as a couple and she leaned on him.

-We should enjoy this, while we can.-

-Mhm. I feel like my mother will burst in a few minutes and shout “Drina where are you!”- mimicking the strong German accent of her anxious mother.

-And you are very much undressed.-

They continued to kiss and Victoria’s robe was coming undone when the bell rung. It was 8 already, time to get dressed. He kissed her one more time and she got up to get ready. She wore a simple, white, lacy dress and some red lips. The couple walked down and greeted their guests who were waiting for them. The breakfast went almost quiet, except when the Crown Prince of Greece confronted the Prince of Orange, but otherwise it went normal. After a toast to the couple, the guests were departing to their homes and Victoria and William finally got some time to spend together, walking the dogs or just being together.

But then came lunch. The lunch party was very simple for the royal family. They all sat alongside the long table, with a buffet on the left wall, with a portrait of Grandpapa George looking over them. The room was washed with a light sheen of light and both the family and the in-laws were seated at the table, with Uncle Sussex still gathering his food. The seating chart went a little like this: Victoria, as the head of the royal family and Sovereign at the head of the table, at her right her husband, then her mother, her Uncle Cumberland and his wife, with the Cambridge’s, then the Sussex’. On the other side, to Victoria’s left, were Elizabeth and George Lamb, Queen Adelaide and Princess Mary, the Duke of Saxe-Coburg and Gotha, along with Ernest and Albert, with Leopold and Amalie at the end. Leopold’s children have already eaten. Dressed in her white lace still, adorned with a sapphire brooch from her new in-laws, got up to hold a little speech.

-Dear family, thank you all for gathering for this small luncheon. I want to address you on some matters, the first being the house name. We cannot remain the House of Hannover, so I shall rename it to Windsor. The act will pass on June 1st this year. Therefore, we shall be known as the House of Windsor. In the case of a surname, the last name Windsor shall be used for our male-line descendants. In the case of female descendants, they can decide on their own if they want to add the surname to their family name. And it will be used in the direct line of succession. Now, we’re done with this. Next thing, the Duke and I will leave for our honeymoon in two days. Please, enjoy the lunch and have a great time, as we won’t have a grand gathering like this in a while.-

The room clapped and Cumberland leaned over to his wife.

-Windsor? How original and unexpected.-

He could feel his new family member’s eyes burning his neck so he bit his tongue.

Conversations were stiff and awkward. Usually about Albert’s studies at the Sorbonne, or about Leopold’s “ideas” for England… Victoria was very tired and wanted just to leave, but her mother kept asking questions.

-And where is your honeymoon, Drina? What did you decide?-

-The south of France will do.-

-Oh, how lovely. And you will stay there for a week?-

-Yes.-

-What if there’s an emergency?-

-I’ll be back immediately then.-

The Duchess nodded.

-You need to send me a postcard.-

-Will do, Mum Bess.-

Elizabeth smiled at the moniker. Victoria noticed Marie-Louise giving her a nasty look, but ignored it for now. The stiffness continued, which made the luncheon the more insufferable. She was ready for it to be over, but then she was rather disappointed by her family’s stiffness and cold toward the Lambs. She wondered if they were so stiff to the Coburg’s or to the family of Grandmamma Charlotte or Caroline Matilda’s family. Victoria, being herself, had to ask.

-Aunt Mary, I need to ask you about a family member of ours.-

-Which one?-

-Your aunt, Caroline Matilda, Queen of Denmark.-

At that point, everyone stopped talking. The Duke of Saxe-Coburg and Gotha looked at his sister in shock.

-She was my aunt, my father’s youngest sister. That’s all you need to know.-

-The King of Denmark wants to remove her remains to Denmark, to be buried where her place is, as she was once Queen.-

-That-that’s great. So thoughtful of Freddie.-

-Why wasn’t she buried there? And what happened to her will?-

-Stop asking unnecessary questions, Drina.-

-I am the head of this family and as such I demand answers.-

-Very well. We never actually opened it. It is still in her chambers at Windsor, where she died.-

-I shall do that, so my cousin can receive his inheritance.-

-That’s very nice of you, Victoria. – Smiled the Dowager Queen.

William noticed the frowns upon their faces so he changed topics. After it was all over, he and Victoria had two days of public engagements as the new royal couple.

 

April 25th Buckingham Palace gardens

It was almost noon when the royal couple stepped outside, the Queen dressed in a blush dress with sheer sleeves, nude shoes and a blush hat, her husband in a handsome dark gray suit with a blue tie. The garden party was for charity, so they went through it. The peers and peeresses were there, along with celebrities and politicians. After a short welcoming speech, they all had something to eat and stopped to talk to the other guests and meet. Victoria was sitting next to William in the shade, holding his hand. It felt nice to be so close to him. The couple looked in love to everyone who saw them. William leaned over and whispered into Victoria’s ear.

-I love you.-

She gave him the kindest smile one could ever imagine. William noticed the stocky figure of Prince George of Cambridge walking over to them. He bowed before turning to his cousin.

-Your Majesty, may we speak in private? There is an issue I need to talk to you about.-

Victoria rose an eyebrow and William just nodded, so the pair left for the canopy in the corner of the garden. William noticed a very familiar woman watching them. She was very slim and tall, with dark hair and blue eyes, dressed in a tight blue dress and a matching fascinator with a net over her eyes. Her lips were coated in red and she was studying the situation carefully.

-Do I know you from somewhere?-

\- I wouldn’t know. My name is Louisa Phillips.-

-Oh, now I know you! You were in that show, Lights Up!-

-Yes, you watched it?-

-No, my sister did. You still act?-

-Yes, I just filmed a biopic about Zelda and F. Scott Fitzgerald.-

-How lovely. Do you know the people here?-

-No, almost no one. I know Benedict Cumberbatch, Claire Foy and some other actors. But that’s it. I feel quite alone here. And that lady there is giving me a mean glare.-

-Ah, my mother-in-law. She gives me the same looks every day. How did you end up here?-

-Oh, I’m Georgie’s plus one.-

-You mean George Cambridge?-

-Yes, the one and only!-

-Are you his girlfriend?-

-Mhm. We’ve been together for almost a year. We met in New York.-

-Are you from New York?-

-No, I’m from Baltimore, but I moved there in order to pursue a career. That’s how I ended up here.-

He noticed Victoria and George coming back, they were discussing something. George nodded and took Louisa’s hand walked back into the party. Victoria sat down and inhaled deeply.

-He asked me to marry Mrs. Louisa Phillips.-

-Mrs.? Oh no.-

-Yes. I need to google her and see with what I’m dealing with. I already sent Lehzen to investigate.-

-I’m on it… Oh, there it is. She was born Sarah Louisa Fairbrother on July 6th 1989 to John Fairbrother and Mary Phillips. She married actor Michael Sparks in 2012, then divorced him in 2013, then married Robert Muston in 2014 and divorced him in late 2016, they have a son together named, oh Lord, Barry Rudolph Muston. Well, this might be a problem.-

-She’s been divorced twice. And she’s American. And a Hollywood celebrity.—

-Oh god, how in the world will you approve that?-

-I would approve it, I just have no idea how everyone will perceive it and how can I respect the Royal Marriages Act and Church of England? It literally has the rule no divorcees.-

-You have time to think it all through.-

-I’m scared to estrange George and divide the family and then I have the fear of revolting a country.-

-Yes, the conservatives won’t be happy.-

-But for god’s sake, it’s 2019. They’ll have to accept it eventually.-

-Yes, but the Act hasn’t changed ever since. And the rules of the church. And our marriage has caused a stir. You need to think it all through.-

-George told me he hasn’t told her yet and he wants to get a ring first. He has given me 4 months to decide.-

April 27th 2019, a small boat somewhere on the Azure Coast

Sunbathing on a ship and doing absolutely nothing felt wonderful to the pair. Just having sex, being lazy and sleeping felt good. Victoria even had a nice tan after the days on the beach. And William was just taking it all in and taking photographs of everything. The blue sea and sky, the ship and the coast of France… everything was just so lovely. They had to get of the ship one day in order to go to a small city near Canes. It was a classic, small, French town, with old-fashioned houses, restaurants, gardens… Victoria and William were incognito, dressed like tourists, with sunglasses. They were at the main square, which was almost empty, save for a girl selling seashells and a mailman. They sat down and ordered their food and discussed the square. It looked very old and it the middle of it was the statue of a woman, dressed in renaissance clothing, with a veil on her head and a bouquet of thistles in her hands. Victoria couldn’t help but be enchanted by it. She got up and walked the short walk and read the description on the plaque at her feet. Translated to English, it reads, Mary, Queen of Scots and France. She was surprised and came back to William.

-William, its Mary Stuart!-

-Really? What a surprise.-

The waiter came over with their food.

-Sorry, can I ask you about the statue?-

-Of course, Madame! This is Mary, Queen of Scots and France. She visited this town once when she was a girl. That’s why we have the statue.-

-Oh, thank you.-

The waiter left and they started eating.

-I’m still on the fence about George and Louisa. I think he loves her, I mean they do look like they’re in love, but she’s a divorcee and American. I have no idea how in the world I can approve it.-

-Well, maybe your excuse can be that George isn’t high in the line of succession.-

-I also need to talk to the Cambridge’s. Maybe they have an opinion.-

-George is a month older than you, right?-

-Yes. But he’s extremely irresponsible. He had so many scandals during his university days.-

-A Nazi uniform, ended up in the ER and naked swimming if I recall correctly?-

-Yes. And driving without a license while intoxicated.-

-That’s quite the list, Victoria.-

-But he is family. And I do want to see him very happy.-

-What is marrying Louisa is just one of his many impulses? The last member of the royal family to divorce was Caroline Matilda.-

-Honestly, getting a divorce or marrying an American divorcee wouldn’t be the worst thing he has ever done.-

-Do you think she was pleased with her marriages?-

Said Victoria, pointing at the Queen of Scots.

-Married off to a boy, then a megalomaniac, then bullied into her last one? I highly doubt it? Every one of them was rushed and a mess.-

-Exactly. That’s why I’m scared about George.-

-But, George has a leash on him, a.k.a. Princess Augusta.-

Victoria thought of her stern and cold aunt.

-I’m scared that leash might have gone loose over the year he spent with Mrs. Phillips.-

-Then just wait for the Cambridge’s.-

 

 

May 9th 2019, St James’ Palace

 

Victoria’s legs were shaking in the blue drawing room of the old residence. She was alone with her Uncle and Aunt, only some old books and paintings keeping them company. She hated doing this with a passion. She dressed in red today, causing her to clash with her surroundings.

-Your Majesty, you visit us so rarely! You need to come over here with William of course!-

-No problem Aunt Augusta. As soon as I have time, I’ll be here.-

Her hands looked like a knitted mess and she was going pale, almost as if she wanted to throw up. It was only 8 AM and she hasn’t even eaten yet and she could feel her stomach killing her. Or rather, her conscience.

-I-I don’t know how to begin…-

-It’s about her, isn’t it?-

-Her?-

-Mrs. Philips. – Said the Duke, inhaling deeply.

-Yes, that one. Mrs. Louisa Phillips, born Sarah Louisa Fairbrother.-

-That wasn’t even her real name? Oh god.-

-Listen, Ma’am, Adolphus and I both agree that George should end it with her and the fact that our Sovereign herself is distressed over it enough to come to us… We are so sorry, Ma’am.-

-No, no! George has asked me to allow him to marry her.-

Augusta looked like she wanted to die. She slouched in her chair and started to cry. Her mascara was running in streams as her husband scooted over to comfort her.

-Your Majesty, I am not asking you this as the Duchess of Cambridge, but as a mother. He will ruin his life, please.-

-Aunt Augusta, I am very sorry to see you so distressed, but I need to know why? Is it the divorces? Her child?-

-Among other things. She will estrange him from us. This family has its standards and traditions, Ma’am. We cannot allow our son to marry an American divorcee actress! Imagine how that will look like!-

-But if he’s happy, how can I ruin his happiness? I was ready to overthrow the government for my William.-

-But William is a public servant and beloved in our country, also was never divorced!-

-Times are quite different…-

-Yes, but this family is based on tradition, Ma’am. You cannot allow anyone to ruin it.-

-He is your son!-

-Yes, but he will ruin himself if he marries her!-

On her way back in the car, so many possibilities and images were turning. The Crown, a distressed George, the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge angry at her, the government in shock, and the public shocked… This would be a first marriage of its kind. Edward IV married Lady Elizabeth Woodville, who was a widow, but the daughter of a peer, then Henry VIII married 4 daughters of peers, all English, and then there was Caroline Matilda with her divorce, but otherwise… People seemed to suck it up and marry either foreign royals or peers. William himself was a commoner, but he was a peer with somewhat royal ancestry, as a Duchess in Bavaria was his ancestor. She went straight to Marlborough House and interrupted breakfast for her aunts. The footmen, shocked by the Queen’s sudden appearance, started running around and placed a plate and cutlery for her. She thanked them and sat down, clearly distressed.

-Victoria? Darling, what is going on?-

-I have a big problem.-

After explaining the situation, Adelaide and Mary were deeply disturbed.

-This cannot end good, Victoria.-

-No, no, it cannot.-

-Your uncles… They disrespected and neglected The Crown very much. I think it is time for you to respect it, once again.-

She signed. Was she really to be made of stone?

Back in Buckingham Palace, she walked all over the room, William watching her. She finally sat down next to him and embraced him.

-What kind of hypocrite would I be if I married willfully and did not allow my own cousin to do so?-

-Oh, Victoria…-

-I want him to have a dream wedding, too. I feel horrible!-

-What does the Archbishop say?-

-When I called him on my way back, he told me that none of the high clergy would agree to conduct such a marriage. He said that commoners who divorce just marry legally, on paper, but not in the Church. Which is horrible!-

-It will take years, no, decades for this to change. And considering George’s track record…-

-I cannot allow him to marry her.-

He held her tighter and she exhaled.

-George texted me they’re staying over in New York for the next three months. We have time until then to come up with an excuse.-

September 17th 2019, Buckingham Palace

Victoria was as nervous as ever. She was walking up and down her bedroom, looking extremely tense. Poor Skerret was tiding up her brushes and going through Victoria’s clothes. But, it was all a mess and she looked beyond tired.

-Skerret. What date it is it?-

-September 17th, Ma’am.-

-Are you sure? What am I asking you…? I-I think my period is late.-

-Oh, Ma’am! Do you have a test?-

-No, of course not. The issue is that George Cambridge is supposed to come over this afternoon.-

-And where is His Royal Highness?-

-He has a solo engagement, something with RAF.-

-Do you want me to call a doctor?-

-No, we need to be discreet.-

-Discretion is my middle name. I mean, it’s Eliza, but you get the point.-

Victoria gave her a nervous smile and 20 minutes later, a footmen delivered a package, wrapped in brown paper. Victoria basically ran into the bathroom and then excited.

-And?-

-I can’t look!-

Skerret walked into the bathroom and stared at the test.

-Ma’am! It’s positive!-

Victoria turned around. Her eyes lit up, suddenly.

William was walking upstairs, to his bedroom. He couldn’t wait to take a shower and take a short nap. He was greeted by a reluctant Victoria instead.

-Darling? Is everything alright?-

She took his hands and put it on her stomach and grinned.

-Oh Victoria!-

He grabbed her and spun her around, she laughed with her entire being.

-We’re having a baby! A baby! The two of us!-

-I know… Can you believe it? A child.-

-How far along are you?-

-I just talked to the doctor, it’s just two weeks. But, we need to make the announcement as soon as we can.-

-Why?-

-George postponed his meeting with me.-

-And until the child of the Sovereign is born… No other announcements can be made. Brilliant.-

-Would you like to help me with writing the announcement?-

September 18th 2018, BBC News

On the screen was a bright white background with blue letters on it with the crest of the Sovereign on it. The top of it had Buckingham Palace written on it, with the insignia VR and the crown of St Edward on it. But, the text itself was the most interesting thing.

“Her Majesty The Queen and His Royal Highness The Prince William, Duke of Edinburgh are delighted to announce they are expecting their first child, due in June.

Both families are delighted with the news. Her Majesty will retreat from public life in May, but will still undertake public and family engagements until then. “

The screen shifted to the news anchor who seemed very, very excited.

-Yes, you read that right! The Queen is having a baby! The future heir to the throne! Royal baby fever is on!-

Her colleague, a little less excited, but still very surprised, decided to make it a little more interesting.

-There are already bets on the date, name and gender. I cannot wait until June. Can the baby hurry up?-

-I’m betting it’s a girl and they will name her Elizabeth!-

-I think it’s a boy.-

-We’ll see.-

In the meantime, the entire palace was on its feet. Victoria was sitting with Skerret, who was ordering some maternity wear for the Queen.

-Oh, that one, with the polka dots is really lovely! And call Jenny Packham and tell her I’ll need some elegant dresses. We have state visits from Thailand, Spain and Belgium soon.-

-Yes, Ma’am.-

And then, there was the issue of advice. Everyone thought they knew best. There was advice for morning sickness, stretch marks… But William, sweet William was here to support her and care for her. She had the first wave of morning sickness and he was there with her. She wanted to kiss him but there was a bitter taste left. They were having lunch, just the royal couple and their mothers, along with Frederick and Queen Adelaide.

-Drina, I think you should retreat to Kengsington and give birth there.-

-I have to disagree. It’s the 21st century. Hospitals are very well suited for giving birth, and this happens to be your first one. The Lindo wing at St Mary’s is perfect for those purposes. You can have privacy and there is a team of doctors.-

-Kengsington is safer than a hospital!-

-Marie-Louise, I have to agree with Elizabeth here.-

-It’s a breach of royal tradition!-

-Remember what happened to Charlotte?-

-Oh, Drina…-

-She had three doctors and died anyway. I’m giving birth in a hospital. I don’t care. We’ll think about the press later.-

A footman walked in and bowed.

-Ma’am, His Royal Highness Prince George of Cambridge is here. He is waiting in the White drawing room.-

Victoria nodded and got up.

-Continue without me, please.-

Marie-Louise turned to Adelaide.

-Why is George pestering Drina so much?-

-You’ll find out soon enough.-

Elizabeth stirred her tea. Something was off.

-Her Majesty The Queen.-

George got up, nearly stumbled upon a spaniel and bowed to his cousin.

-Please, do sit down. Care for some tea?-

He nodded and tea was on its way.

-Now, George, about your request. We need to delay it, as you know.-

-Why?-

-They didn’t tell you about the protocol issue?-

-What protocol issue? Wasn’t your engagement announced quickly?-

-No, it was not, but this has nothing to do with it.-

-What?-

-George, didn’t anyone tell you?-

-Tell me what?-

-I’m pregnant.-

-Really? Wow.-

She almost slapped her forehead.

-Yes, and as protocol says, nothing can be announced until the child of a Sovereign is born.-

George’s lip trembled and she could feel her heart break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The real Prince George, Duke of Cambridge, (George William Frederick Charles; 26 March 1819 – 17 March 1904) was a member of the British Royal Family, a male-line grandson of King George III, cousin of Queen Victoria, and maternal uncle of Queen Mary, consort of King George V. He was married privately and in contravention of the 1772 Royal Marriages Act at St. John's Church, Clerkenwell, London, on 8 January 1847 to Sarah Fairbrother (1816 – 12 January 1890), the daughter of John Fairbrother, a servant in Westminster. Sarah Fairbrother (whose stage name was Louisa) had been an actress since 1827, performing at Drury Lane, the Lyceum, and Covent Garden Theatre. As the marriage was contrary to the Royal Marriages Act, the Duke's wife was not titled Duchess of Cambridge or accorded the style Her Royal Highness, nor was their son born after the marriage eligible to succeed to the Duke's titles.   
> I changed Sarah's nationality here to American, and as I hope that many of you will agree, her treatement here is very sexist and unjust, but you have to remember, in this timeline the divors of Charles, Andrew and Anne never happened, nor did Prince William marry a commoner of Prince Harry Meghan Markle, so the views remain conservative.


	17. Family Values

December 11th 2019

Lehzen and Victoria were together by the table, Lehzen writing down the possible hospitals for Victoria to give birth in.

-You really like St Mary’s, Ma’am?-

-William was born there. If it was safe enough for Elizabeth, it will be for me. Mum Bess had 5 children like it was nothing!-

Lehzen signed.

-I-I just cannot believe. There you are, having a baby on your own. You, a mum to be. Seems like yesterday you were a baby and learning how to walk on the big yellow carpet in the drawing room.-

-And soon enough, my baby will learn how to walk.-

-Have you decided upon a name?-

-No, we’ve been just choosing things for the future nursery, going to doctor appointments… Dr. Padme Malik is my lead doctor. I trust her with everything.-

-Wonderful!-

-To be honest, I didn’t want children for another year or two, but maybe this one is for the best. The sooner, the better.-

-I cannot wait to meet the future baby prince or princess.-

-Everyone has been saying that! The press has “royal baby fever” whatever that means… And William… He framed the first sonogram. He’s been reading parenting books and thinking about organic soap etc.-

-He sounds like a devoted future father.-

-He cried the evening we found out from joy. When he called his mum it was almost like a heart attack.-

A footman interrupted them.

-Your Majesty, the Prime Minister is here.-

-Wonderful. Just wonderful. Please, do let him in.-

Lehzen left through the other door and Peel walked in awkwardly and bowed. Victoria greeted him and went right to business.

-What is today’s order of business, Sir Robert?-

-The American election, then an issue with North Korea and Syria. For issues at home, we have the usual economy.-

-Do tell.-

Peel wasn’t a man of few words. He spoke very fast, always voicing his opinion on the matter. She listened, barely being able to make a comment. She nodded when she agreed and rose an eyebrow when she disagreed. At the end, Peel asked her about some laws she signed and she responded.

-One more question, Ma’am. Where do you plan to deliver the heir?-

-Goodness gracious, Sir Robert! You make it sound like… A State occasion. I plan on giving birth at St Mary’s Lindo wing.-

-That is… unorthodox for the royal family.-

-Yes, but safety comes first. This is a palace, and as such might be a safety concern for me, the people in here and the baby.-

-As the child’s mother, you know best.-

-I wish the rest of the family knew and understood this. Everyone has an opinion, Sir Robert.-

-And what does your husband say?-

-He was the one to suggest I give birth in a hospital. And I agree with him.-

-And what about the press?-

-There will be police monitoring everything. And the household cavalry is happy to join. Yesterday, a solider broke protocol and gave me a daisy and congratulated me. I almost broke down in tears.-

-Oh, that’s lovely…-

-I intend to respect tradition, that is why the baby will be baptized a month after the birth, per tradition. And he or she will have royal godparents.-

-Wonderful. And the name?-

-I have no idea, Sir Robert. We discussed many names, but we still haven’t agreed on anything.-

-Well, I can only wish you the best of luck, Ma’am.-

-Thank you.-

After he left, her cell phone rung. A call from George Cambridge.

-Hi Drina! I mean, Ma’am! Is it alright for me and Octavius to come over?-

Octavius, or His Royal Highness Prince Octavius Charles George of Cumberland.

-Of course it is. What kind of question is that?-

-We’ll be there in an hour!-

-Is Mrs. Phillips coming with you?-

-No, Lou is filming in California. Nice of you to ask of her.-

Victoria felt her stomach twist.

-Do you want something to eat?-

-No, we had lunch.-

In hour, the princes that Victoria liked to call night and day came. Octavius was tall and lean, with dark hair and sharp features, full lips, dark eyes and pale skin. He was very quiet and kept to himself. He had very sharp cheekbones, a suave smile and dark circles always. George was rather blonde, slightly ginger, with freckles, a wide, always happy looking face. He was stocky, built like a wrestler, he resembled their grandfather. They were both older than Victoria, by a few months each. Octavius had studied literature in college and was always calm and collected, while George was a firecracker. They greeted their cousin and the three of them sat down like back in the day, back when they were Drina, Octi and Georgie. The trio walked over to a drawing room, where Cinnamon and Dash were sleeping and Islay was sniffing Sugar.

-You are glowing.-

-Thank you, Octavius. I’m very nervous.-

-And where’s William?-

-He has a public engagement. Opening a school, just the usual.-

William, at the moment, was cutting a ribbon of a new primary school. The audience clapped and he thanked them. After a short speech, he walked with teachers among the classrooms. Children were already walking among them, pointing at the new desks, boards, picture frames… The name of the school? Prince William, Duke of Edinburgh. He noticed some teachers, two women and a young man, following him with his eyes. When it came their turn to talk to him, they were all talking fast. The man clapped and they went silent.

-We just wanted to congratulate you, Sir. There hasn’t been a royal baby in a long time.-

-Yes, if I recall correctly, my wife was the last time. Princess Alexandrina of Kent.-

-Yes! I was maybe 7 when she was born and I remember my mum being excited it was a girl! We haven’t had a queen in a long time. Although her name was quite unique and unexpected.-

-Yes. She was actually named for the Tsar of Russia and she is the first Englishwoman to be named Victoria. Truly fit for us, British, to have a sovereign whose name quite essentially means victory.-

-Can I ask you something?-

-Sure. Unless it’s about politics. I can’t quite speak about that.-

-No, no! Um, what do you call the Queen?-

-Victoria or Vic, if I use her name. Usually darling or love. I might sound like a dumb teenager, but I am very much in love.-

The three of them looked on the verge of tears.

In Buck Palace, Victoria and her cousins were chatting about everything. It felt almost surreal to the both of them seeing their little cousin with a baby bump.

-How far along are you? Do you have morning sickness?

-Almost three months, actually. Yes, but it’s almost over so thank god. I woke up at 5 the past few months and just went to the bathroom. William has been very attentive.-

-That’s nice to hear.-

-Robert Peel is so awkward around me. I feel like as my stomach grows he will be more and more awkward.-

-Ye, he’s from those times where pregnant women were supposed to be confined. His poor wife.-

-I know! I cannot wait to see his face when I open Parliament with a watermelon strapped on me.-

-And how will you attend the parade?-

-It will be pushed back for July.-

-And maternity leave?-

-What’s that?-

-Oh, Drina…-

-You cannot be Queen and have a long maternity leave. Trust me. I still have to open Parliament, host and go to state visits…-

-If we can help you somehow, we will.-

-Thank you. I appreciate this. I just wish to have a safe and regular pregnancy and a healthy baby.-

-And I’ve heard that you decided to give birth in a hospital?-

-Yes, a precedent really. It’s safer for me and the baby.-

George’s phone rung and he went outside to answer it.

-What do you think about Louisa Phillips?-

-What could I possibly think? If she makes George happy, who am I to judge?-

-You have to have an opinion this time. –

Octavius crossed his arms.

She hated this happenstance of never being able to voice her opinion directly, to always work behind the scenes, to smile and wave…

-If I’m being honest, I think she will break his heart.-

-And I couldn’t agree more.-

-And do you think they shouldn’t get married?-

-Never.-

-But I don’t want to hurt George.-

-Me neither, but she will undoubtedly hurt him more.-

-What can we do, Octavius?-

-Nothing, for now. The fact that you’re expecting changed the game definitely. I certainly never imagined the future Princess George of Cambridge to be… Louisa Phillips.-

-He can marry her morganatic whenever he wants. He does not need my approval for that. But, he told me he wants for his future children to be legitimate. How in the world can I refuse him?-

-We have to work around this, somehow.-

-And what about a potential Princess Octavius of Cumberland? Hm?-

-Since I broke up with Chantal I haven’t looked… But who knows?-

January 1st 2020, Buckingham Palace

-And many more to come! –

Smiled Vitoria, raising a glass of well, water. The crowd clapped. Dressed in a soft, baby pink dress and the Filigree Tiara, she was the image of elegance. William was next in line to speak, so he talked about new beginnings, future and of course, the baby to come. All followed by a loud clap.

Afterward, William and Victoria walked among the guests and greeted them, receiving gratitude and congratulations.

-William. I have a secret to tell you.-

-Yes?-

-I’m craving cake.-

He laughed and she grinned.

-I’m sure there is some left in the kitchen.-

-Will you go with me there?-

-Are you asking me out?-

-Yes.-

In the dim light of the kitchen, the staff almost finished packing, only some people left but they managed to slip unnoticed by the pantry and find the cake. Victoria cut them a piece each and they sat down on the stairs and enjoyed it. She crossed her legs and slouched back, balancing the plate on her belly.

-Are you jealous of my new superpower?-

-Dare I say yes?-

-I love you.-

-I love you to.-

-And this baby does too.-

-Now, what will we name this one?-

-I really would like to consider Edward, for my Papa. If you don’t mind.-

-Of course. I really like the name Augustus. And James is a nice name.-

-And for a girl?-

-I have no idea. Maybe Victoria?-

-Don’t be silly! Charlotte or Elizabeth, or even Adelaide.-

-Okay, that’s for traditional names, but what about names what we actually like?-

-Well, I really like Alice. It’s such a sweet name.-

-And I like Louis.-

-I see we will have problems. Anything else?-

-Yes! Arthur, Jonatan, William, Frederick, Christian, Anne, Matilda, Marie, Maud, Josephine…-

-I think we have enough names for 9 children.-

-That’s a tad bit too much.-

-If you say so.-

-I think two is enough.-

-Four.-

-Dear god.-

March 2nd 2020

Octavius just arrived at the Palace and noticed his cousin waving the Prime Minister goodbye. Just another, casual day at the Palace. Victoria smiled brightly and walked over, waving to him.

-You’re begging to waddle.-

He grinned with a bow.

-I dare you to get pregnant. I dare you.-

-I heard old man Leopold talking how the baby will be named after him.-

-My god, that’s a nasty name.-

-He attempted to get into the family way to many times. First, Cousin Charlotte, may God rest her soul, then Albert “I study at the Sorbonne” of Saxe-Coburg, now with his name… he’s getting ridiculous, really.-

-My, my, Octavius, I never knew you disliked my Uncle that much.-

-He’s a slithering snake. I can recognize one, being born from one.-

-Princess Frederica isn’t that bad.-

-Keep telling yourself that.-

-How’s George?-

-He and Louisa are going through a rough patch.-

-That is actually good to hear.-

-For once.-

-Did you know her birth name is Sarah Fairbrother?-

-No wonder she changed it.-

-Do I really waddle that much?-

-I imagine walking in high heels can be rather… Tiring.-

-You imagine. It’s awful!-

-Wear flats inside the palace.-

-I only walk in the halls. In private, I wear a pair of bunny slippers while I’m handling paperwork.-

Then, what followed was a call from George. Angry, distraught and screaming, he explained he’s done with Louisa and wants to never see her again. Victoria felt the baby inside of her kick in despair for George. She wanted to scream sorry, but when George explained why they broke up, she felt even worse. Louisa was expecting marriage, but nothing came. No ring, no wedding planning, only empty promises and delay. She had no understanding for royal protocol or respect for tradition. George was angry, explaining how if she cared actually, she’d understand.

-I have to go to St James’. He’s going nuts.-

-I’m going with you.-

What was there to say? A broken boy with a broken heart, two teary eyed parents and two cousins with attempts to make it all go away. Alas, for nothing. Prince George of Cambridge was heartbroken.

May 7th 2020, Westminster Palace

The state opening of Parliament was going actually smooth for once. The Queen, in a white Alexander McQueen gown, state robes and State Diadem was seated on the throne, her consort right beside her, watching her closely. One hand on her stomach, the other one holding the paper while she read the speech.

-My Lords and Members of the House of Commons.

Our government will continue to improve the public finances, while keeping taxes low. It will spread prosperity and opportunity across the country through a new modern, industrial strategy.

 

Our government will work to attract investment in infrastructure to support economic growth. Legislation will be introduced to ensure the United Kingdom remains a world leader in new industries, including electric cars and commercial satellites. A new bill will also be brought forward to deliver the next phase of high-speed rail.

 

Our government will continue to work to ensure that every child has the opportunity to attend a good school and that all schools are fairly funded. Our ministers will work to ensure people have the skills they need for the high-skilled, high-wage jobs of the future, including through a major reform of technical education.

 

The National Living Wage will be increased so that people who are on the lowest pay benefit from the same improvements in earnings as higher paid workers. Our ministers will seek to enhance rights and protections in the modern workplace.

 

Our government will make further progress to tackle the gender pay gap and discrimination against people on the basis of their race, faith, gender, disability or sexual orientation.

 

Legislation will be brought forward to protect the victims of domestic violence and abuse.

 

Our government will reform mental health legislation and ensure that mental health is prioritized in the National Health Service in England.

 

Proposals will be brought forward to ban unfair tenant fees, promote fairness and transparency in the housing market, and help ensure more homes are built.

 

Our ministers will work to improve social care and will bring forward proposals for consultation.

 

Our government will ensure fairer markets for consumers, this will include bringing forward measures to help tackle unfair practices in the energy market to help reduce energy bills.

 

A priority will be to build a more united country, strengthening the social, economic and cultural bonds between England, Northern Ireland, Scotland and Wales.

 

Our government will work in cooperation with the devolved administrations, and it will work with all of the parties in Northern Ireland to support the return of devolved government.

 

A new law will ensure that the United Kingdom retains its world-class regime protecting personal data, and proposals for a new digital charter will be brought forward to ensure that the United Kingdom is the safest place to be online.

 

Legislation will also be introduced to modernize the courts system and to help reduce motor insurance premiums.

Our government will initiate a full public inquiry into the tragic fire at Grenfell Tower to ascertain the causes, and ensure that the appropriate lessons are learnt.

 

To support victims, our government will take forward measures to introduce an independent public advocate, who will act for bereaved families after a public disaster and support them at public inquests.

 

Our ministers will continue to invest in our gallant Armed Forces, meeting the NATO commitment to spend at least two per cent of national income on defense, and delivering on the Armed Forces Covenant across the United Kingdom.

 

Our government will bring forward proposals to ensure that critical national infrastructure is protected to safeguard national security.

 

A commission for countering extremism will be established to support the government in stamping out extremist ideology in all its forms, both across society and on the internet, so it is denied a safe space to spread.

 

In the light of the terrorist attacks in Manchester and London, our government’s counter-terrorism strategy will be reviewed to ensure that the police and security services have all the powers they need, and that the length of custodial sentences for terrorism-related offences are sufficient to keep the population safe.

 

Our ministers will ensure that the United Kingdom’s leading role on the world stage is maintained and enhanced as it leaves the European Union.

 

As a permanent member of the United Nations Security Council, committed to spending zero point seven per cent of national income on international development, my government will continue to drive international efforts that increase global security and project British values around the world.

 

Our government will work to find sustainable political solutions to conflicts across the Middle East. It will work to tackle the threat of terrorism at source by continuing the United Kingdom’s leading role in international military action to destroy Daesh in Iraq and Syria. It will also lead efforts to reform the international system to improve the United Kingdom’s ability to tackle mass migration, alleviate poverty, and end modern slavery.

 

Our government will continue to support international action against climate change, including the implementation of the Paris Agreement.

Our government will host the Commonwealth Summit in April of next year to cement its relevance to this, and future generations.

Members of the House of Commons:

 

Estimates for the public services will be laid before you.

 

My Lords and Members of the House of Commons:

 

Other measures will be laid before you.

 

I pray that the blessing of Almighty God may rest upon your counsels.-

With the anthem playing and the heir to throne kicking, Britain felt stable.

 

June 11th 2020, St Mary’s Hospital, Lindo Wing

It was 4 AM and William was doing his best to drive. Victoria, in the passenger’s seat, breathing slowly. It was time. The heir to the throne was ready to come out. She hitched as she fell her first contraction, clutching her belly. In the light wash of dawn, the couple entered the hospital, Dr. Malik racing along with nurses and her staff. William knew the game play. First, he’d drop off Victoria and stay until she gives birth. The delivery room number 13 was filled with the staff, Victoria lying in her robe, looking pale and tired. She was breathing slowly and screeching in agony. 5 AM, nothing. The Palace calling in if it’s alright to announce the Queen is in labor. Around 6, the press gathered in front of the hospital, causing way to much noise. People wanted to see the birth of the first royal baby in years. 7 AM, the doctor announced she was ready to push. With all the proper anesthetics, Victoria inhaled deeply and performed the most difficult task in life. The young Queen did her best. It was almost 10 AM and a baby screamed for the first time. Dr. Malik cut the umbilical cord and her assistant curtsied awkwardly.

-What? This is the heir apparent to the throne.-

-Congratulations, Ma’am, it’s a boy. He’s perfectly healthy.-

Victoria and William exhaled. The baby was crying, but they were laughing. The couple greeted the boy before he was taken to be bathed. Afterwards, he was given to Victoria and she couldn’t believe she actually did it.

-He’s very small, William.-

-But very perfect.-

She saw tears in his eyes and understood what a gift this was to him.

-The Duke of Cornwall and Rothesay. You aren’t even old a day, and yet you have a lot of titles. And Prince of Wales, soon.-

-But, he needs a name.-

-Yes. And as Sovereign and Head of the family, I name him Edward Augustus Louis. Do you like the name?-

-I adore it.-

 

In the hallway of the hospital, a woman was waiting for her ultrasound, so she altered between the TV in the waiting room and her phone. BBC News was on, and the reporter’s face suddenly shifted and she touched her earpiece.

-We have been informed that Buckingham Palace has given another statement.-

The screen turned white, the blue coat of arms showing. Underneath, the initials of the monarch.

“Her Majesty The Queen has been safely delivered of a son this morning at 9:58 at St Mary’s Lindo wing. Both mother and child are doing well. The Queen and the Duke of Edinburgh would like to thank everyone on their kind wishes.”

The woman dropped her phone, realizing where she is. She recalled the police and everything made sense. The crowds outside were ecstatic. And Victoria had time to take a short nap before being waken up 6 hours later in order to get ready for her hospital exit. Dressed in a powder blue, 1960s inspired knee-length dress, some nude heels and full hair and makeup, she wrapped up little Edward in his white blanket and kissed his temples. William, stending next to her, in pants and a blue shirt, was holding her bag.

-Let’s get over with this and go home.-

She nodded and the guards opened the doors for the royal couple. People were applauding, throwing confetti, singing… Victoria carefully walked and let the photographers take pictures of her, William and the baby. William, the doting husband, put an arm on the small of her back and drew her closer, almost as if he was afraid. Agent Paget was driving the car back, as the couple was way too excited.

The pair arrived at Buckingham Palace and Victoria was ready to drop dead. After a warm shower, she crawled into bed for a quick nap and William placed baby Edward to sleep. William needed to sleep too, so he went to the bed opposite of Victoria, in order not to disturb her. With the baby in the nursery, the couple finally had some well deserved rest. The city celebrated, too. The Tower and the London Eye, along with Big Ben were light up blue, followed by gun salutes and fireworks, all in honour of a future King.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prince Octavius of Cumberland never existed. I based him on some other historical figures, because both the Duke of Cambridge and the Duke of Cumberland had sons named George, so I had to change his name to avoid confusion. I hope you all will like Octavius, he'll be a bit of a surprise!


	18. Rainbow’s End

June 11th 2020, Buckingham Palace

-Lavender's blue, dilly, dilly,

Lavender's green

When you are king, dilly, dilly,

I shall be queen

 

Who told you so, dilly, dilly

Who told you so?

'Twas my own heart, dilly, dilly,

That told me so

Call up your friends, dilly,

Set them to work

Some to the plough, dilly, dilly,

Some to the fork

Some to the hay, dilly, dilly,

Some to thresh corn

Whilst you and I, dilly, dilly,

Keep ourselves warm

Lavender's blue, dilly, dilly,

Lavender's green

When you are king, dilly, dilly,

I shall be queen

Who told you so, dilly, dilly,

Who told you so?

'Twas my own heart, dilly, dilly,

That told me so.-

Baby Edward fell asleep listening to his mother’s singing. Victoria sang rarely, but she could remember her own father singing this to her when she was a baby. Wrapped in a baby blue blanket, he yawned before his father came in the room.

-Let’s go, love. They’re waiting for us.-

She got up carefully and walked over to the Music room where the Lambs and the royal family were gathered. George and Octavius, carrying flowers and a teddy bear, then her mother with a baby bottle, then the Cumberland’s with flowers and a package, the Lamb’s with various gifts, Uncle Sussex with a bottle of champagne and a plush horse, the Cambridge’s with some bags… The family was gathered, all cooing at the little Prince.

-Does he have a name yet? - Asked Elizabeth.

-Yes, Edward Augustus Louis. For Papa and we really liked Louis.-

-Lovely!-

The Duchess of Kent wiped a tear.

-He is very beautiful, Drina.-

-The birth went very smooth. We sent thank you baskets to the staff and a necklace from Cartier for Dr. Malik. She was amazing.-

Said William, watching Eddie’s fingers wrap around is own.

-Did you announce the name?-

Lehzen came in, with her laptop.

-Are we ready for another statement?-

-Yes, Lehzen! Now, the name is Edward Augustus Louis. Prince of Wales Duke of Cornwall, Rothesay, etc. He will be known as the Prince of Wales and will be officially created such when he’s 18.-

-The Queen and the Duke of Edinburgh are delighted to announce that they have named their son Edward Augustus Louis. The baby will be known as His Royal Highness the Prince of Wales, Duke of Cornwall and Rothesay, Earl of Carrick, Baron of Renfrew, Lord of the Isles, and Prince and Great Steward of Scotland.-

-Yup, that should be it.-

-We call him Eddie!-

Laughed William.

-Have you chosen a nanny?-

-Yes, she’ll be here for two weeks. Then I’m off maternity leave.-

The footman opened the door and announced Sir Robert Peel, the Duke of Wellington and Henry Palmerston. The Tories had a bouquet each and Henry was carrying a huge rubber duck, the same color as the baby’s blanket. They bowed in front of the Queen, Duke and Prince of Wales. The baby started crying, so his mother calmed him down.

-Congratulation, Ma’am. How are you?-

-A bit tired. May I present to you, His Royal Highness, Prince Edward Augustus Louis, Prince of Wales, Duke of Cornwall and Rothesay, Earl of Carrick, Baron of Renfrew, Lord of the Isles, and Prince and Great Steward of Scotland.-

-Edward… For your father?-

-Yes, it seemed only fitting to be named after him.-

-He looks very strong and healthy, Ma’am.-

-Thank you, Sir.-

-As the leader of Your Majesty’s government, I came here to offer you my deepest congratulations on the birth of an heir apparent to the throne.-

-And I brought a rubber duck!-

The room laughed and William took the duck, smiling. Conversations floated and the Duke walked with William.

-Congratulations, Melbourne. I mean, Sir. And the Queen is glowing.-

-Thank you, Sir. I hope you can serve as a godfather to the Prince.-

-What an honour! Of course! And who else?-

-The Kings of Sweden and Denmark, the Prince of Asturias, the Duke of Sussex, my brother and my mother.-

-What a crowd… Of course I’ll be a godfather to the Prince of Wales. When’s the christening?-

-In a month exactly. At the Chapel Royal.-

-Of course.-

July 11th 2020, St James’ Palace, Chapel Royal

-I baptize this child Edward Augustus Louis!-

The baby cried, of course. Victoria smiled at him, as he looked so confused at what was going on. His big blue eyes were wide open and he was looking at the King of Sweden like he’s death itself. The baby was handed back to his mother, who wore a light yellow knee length dress and a matching fascinator with daffodils, along with topaz earrings and a matching brooch, who put him safely back into his pram. He fell asleep safely, with his mother pushing him. William and the King of Denmark were talking about trade, while Victoria was talking to Octavius.

-And now, you are a mother.-

-Yes.-

-You’ve seen what it’s like to be head of the family, or as I’d like to call it, materfamilias. Are you ready?-

-No, I’m nowhere ready. I still feel bad for George. One might even think I treated him unfairly.-

-I’d disagree. You did your duty. You delayed it until he realized himself he was making a huge mistake. We have treated you unjustly, Ma’am. You are not just a cousin, a friend, a niece, you are Queen and Head of Church, and therefore we cannot lash out on you, as a family. You have to act accordingly to law and tradition. What would the monarchy be without it?-

-I wish everyone can see it. George has never looked this depressed.-

Baby Eddie stirred and Victoria fixed his blanket.

-Thank you for your kind words, Octavius.-

-Every time. The Prince of Wales looks very sweet, he actually has your eyes. But, all babies have blue eyes.-

-I wish for him to grow up to be a healthy and happy child. Nothing else. Octavius, when I was in the delivery room, I remember overhearing two nurses guessing the gender, as we decided to keep it a secret. I realized all I cared about was his well-being.-

-You cannot shield him from the world, Ma’am.-

-I know. I won’t put him in a gilded cage, I want him to have freedom, go to school, make friends, and be a normal child. Although, he will never be normal. Heavy lays the head that wears the crown.-

She finally reached the car and with William’s help Eddie was placed in his seat. The pair went back to the Palace where there was a small luncheon for the guest and official pictures were taken. Victoria had a little bit of a baby barf issue, so she took off to the hallway in order to wait for Skerret with a replacement dress. She changed quickly and thanked, walking back to the room. Skerret took the dress and threw it into the bag, as it was useless now. She bumped into a tall, dark haired man. After realizing who he was, she performed a quick curtsy.

-Your Royal Highness, Sir!-

-Hello, and you are?-

-Miss Skerret, Her Majesty’s stylist.-

-Pleased to meet you. I’m Octavius.-

She nodded.

-No need to be so uptight, Miss Skerret.-

-I’m sorry if I have offended you, Sir.-

-No, you haven’t! Don’t worry! Just relax a little!-

-And where are you headed, Sir?-

-To the apartments upstairs, I need to rest a little.-

-Oh, I have to go to the Queen’s closet to give this to dry cleaning. Hopefully they can save it. The little Prince has a tendency to ruin clothes. He barfed on her shoes a week ago, he ruined two of his nanny’s dresses…-

-He doesn’t seem like a keen fashion lover.-

-No, but I am! I remember when I enrolled in fashion, everyone told me “Nancy, you must be mad!” so I graduated with honors, worked a little for Victoria Beckham, then Kitty Spencer and now I’m here! I couldn’t believe I was chosen. And Her Majesty… she’s the sweetest and has good fashion sense on her own.-

They were sitting now on the window bench and talking.

-My military career went well, but I’d rather do charity like Victoria.-

-And writing? You said you studied literature.-

-I’d love to write historical novels. But I’m not sure if I should.-

-You can always use a pseudonym.-

-Perhaps.-

Prince Octavius got up.

-Sorry to leave you, but I need to go to take a nap. I just flew in from Jakarta. But I hope to see you around, Nancy.-

-I hope so, too.-

Nancy pranced down to the kitchen and grabbed some coffee and walked back upstairs. Her heart was smiling. She bumped into Charles who was very surprised to see her.

-Nancy? What are you doing here?-

-I needed coffee!-

-Why so hasty?-

-I just talked to Prince Octavius! He’s so sweet and down to earth!-

-The vampire one or the one who looks like a wrestler?-

-The vampire one. And he’s very nice.-

-Looks like Nancy has a crush on a prince!-

-Piss off, Charles!-

-I can see you as a Princess. You’d make a lovely Princess. Only the Queen would need a new stylist.-

-Ugh!-

She walked upstairs and went back to her workshop. Charles bit the inside of his cheek to himself from shouting.

Victoria received a bouquet of daffodils from William today and she placed it near little Eddie. A daffodil for Wales and their new prince. She was very, very scared of being a mother and felt unsure and unprepared. It all seemed very natural to William, who bottle fed Eddie and put him back to sleep.

-I wish I was as good as you at this.-

-You are. Trust me.-

-Have I shown you what the people of Wales have given to our Eddie?-

She pulled out a light green blanket, with embroidered daffodils, along the crest of the Prince of Wales, the motto “Ich Dien” and is monogram.

-It looks lovely.-

Victoria covered Eddie with it and walked out slowly, William following her.


	19. Close Enough to Be Your Ghost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of the chapter was taken from the Arctic Monkey's song Cornerstone, so do tell if you like this song because I love it

August 6th 2020, Buckingham Palace

Victoria, dressed in a dark blue dress, fringe tiara and Belgian orders, was talking to Eddie’s nanny, Marie. The young lady was writing a list of things the little Prince needs, while discussing everything with the Queen. The Queen herself had a state dinner to attend, and the little Prince of Wales was too young to attend, although he did make a surprise appearance while trooping the Colour. William opened the door of the nursery, all white tie, greeted the little boy and asked Victoria to get going.

-It’s getting a little hasty, I over-heard Ernest talking how Leopold is angry with you for not choosing him as a godparent.-

-He acts like this is his house! He even brought the Coburg brothers along.-

-I have no idea what to say.-

-We just have to get through with this and then I’m going to bed and ignoring Leopold while he’s here. The Sussex’ will lead him through London because we are “unavailable” and George Cambridge will host a tea party. Otherwise, I’m ignoring his existence.-

-He is family…-

-But nasty one!-

When Victoria and William entered the room, the first thing that annoyed Victoria was that Leopold took the spot in the middle of the room, reserved for the host and he was telling a joke how this feels like eating in his own house. She was on the verge of slapping him. Then, he started eating before she did. Then, he joked about her not being on maternity leave. Victoria had to swallow her pride and take it all on. But, after dinner, things did get a little heated. Queen Amalie was dressed in a body hugging, champagne coloured gown, while Victoria wore a long, Elie Saab, dark blue and sparkly, A-line gown. Queen Amalie was very slim, while Victoria was still a little swollen from childbirth. Leopold took the opportunity, of course.

-Niece, why did you dress so bleak today?-

-Bleak? This is a lovely gown!-

-It makes you look plump.-

Victoria needed all her strength and faith to keep quiet now.

-Leopold, you have been in Britain for days now, and have you visited the late Princess Charlotte of Wales?-

Asked Victoria, picking up a glass of champagne. On the mention of that name, Amalie’s lips were in a tight line, while Leopold went pale. The Duchess of Kent’s eyes went wide.

-We won’t talk about past ghosts, Cousin Victoria, won’t we? – Smiled Ernest. Albert took of his reading glasses in shock and put them back on.

-Can we see the little Prince? – Smiled another Charlotte, Princess of Belgium.

-Why of course!-

In 5 minutes, little Prince Eddie, in a matching baby blue set, was laying on a blanket on a settee, between his parents. The family was gathered around him, all cooing and laughing.

-I’ve never held a baby before. Is it scary?-

-Not at all. Come.-

Albert walked over with shaking hands, while Victoria placed the little Prince of Wales in his hands.

-Edward Augustus Louis, right?-

-Yes.-

Albert was still shaking, sitting in a chair across William and Victoria. He looked into the little boy’s blue eyes and thought how tiny and fragile he was, and yet, he was probably the most famous baby in the world.

-He is very little.-

-He’s not even 3 months old.-

Victoria took William’s hand and they shared a smile for Albert trying to conquer his awkwardness for the sake of the baby. The cousins were all around Albert, who was nearly shaking. William got up to take the baby back, when Leopold approached Victoria.

-And to think what could have been…-

She got up, angrily, and with her child and husband went to bed. William was asleep in the other bed because he had to wake up at 5 and be on a train to Edinburg in order to give a speech there, but Victoria was just restless. She couldn’t sleep so she put on her bathrobe and walked over to the hall of portraits where many of her relatives were watching over the palace. And then she heard a sobbing. She walked over to the small seat across the portrait of Princess Charlotte of Wales, only to spot the Queen of the Belgians there. Amalie’s face was drowning in tears and her own sorrow.

-Aunt Amalie? Is everything alright?-

-Drina? Child, what are you doing up so late?-

-Why are you awake? You should go back to bed.-

-I haven’t even been there tonight. I-I just can’t stand competing with a ghost.-

-You mean…-

-Yes, she- who- shall- not- be- spoken- about. Her late Royal Highness, Princess Charlotte of Wales, the Queen who never was!-

-But she’s dead. And you are not.-

-It’s like he’s haunted by her ghost. I can feel her presence everywhere! She’s always there, at the table, she’s in the name of our daughter, she’s on portraits and gravestones and street names!-

Victoria wondered if the ghost of Caroline Ponsoby was hovering above her own marriage.

-And Leo mentions her every time there is something to do with England! He could have been King of England in everything but name had she lived!-

-And what could you have been if you never met Leopold?-

-I don’t know… I always wanted to be a figure skater when I was younger, but with my father being King of France, that was not really an option.-

-And what has Leopold given you?-

-A marriage, children and boredom.-

-Exactly. You owe him nothing.-

She wiped her tears.

-I’d give everything not to be haunted by the ghost of Charlotte Wales! She’s the thing that keeps ruining and tearing my life, and she’s dead!-

-I hope you know this has nothing to do with you.-

-He really blew this one, didn’t he?-

After persuading Amalie to go back to bed, Victoria went there herself. She dreamt of Charlotte and Caroline looking down at her.

August 7th 2020, Buckingham Palace

Victoria was pushing the pram containing Eddie while texting with William about their days. Skerret was walking with them, alongside Marie. The three women talked about mothers and families, so Victoria kept silent most of the time.

Eddie wanted to go back inside so the three women followed and Victoria sat down to read her letters for the day. One in particular stood out to her. It was a drawing of her pushing a pram, with the signature “Matilda from the hospital”. Victoria couldn’t help but smile. The phone rung and she picked up quickly.

-Hi, Cousin Drina! I mean, Ma’am! Um, so, how can I explain this to you…-?

-George? What’s going on?-

-I think I cannot host that tea party… Something happened.-

-Why?-

-I’m sick.-

-Oh for god’s sake! Don’t scare me like that. It’s alright, I’ll do it then.-

-Thank you.-

Victoria signed. Maternity leave sucks. In the afternoon, after putting on a white dress with red poppies, she waited for her uncle and his family to arrive. Since her mother was auditioning for ladies, she called Octavius to help her. Perched atop a seat next to his cousin, Octavius was reading up on Wikipedia on Leopold and Belgium.

-He seems… Like nothing. A German princeling nominated for a piece of land that France had to give up. And he had to marry a French princess to keep it.-

-He’s unbearable, Octavius. I used to be fond of him when I was little, but that all disappeared once it was apparent Adelaide won’t have any children. He became a nightmare, with Albert, his lessons…-

-And then you married a politician.-

Victoria grinned.

-You and George cannot be the only rebels of this household.-

Her ladies, including the Duchess of Buccleuch, Emma Portman and Harriet Sutherland were all gathered and waiting for the esteemed guests to arrive. Leopold arrived in the pastel room followed by his wife and nephews. Albert looked very disinterested in whatever was going on, while Ernest was eyeing Harriet. Leopold greeted his niece first and they all gathered around the table. The only thing that felt pastel and spring-like were the decorations of the room, because the atmosphere felt as heavy as a rock right now. Amalie was very tense, so was Leopold. Emma Portman attempted to break the ice.

-Your Majesty, how do you find Britain?-

-England was my home for a while, Lady Portman. Of course, I bear a deep love for England.- 

The room was even stiffer. There was almost no conversation, the atmosphere was absent. Except for well, Ernst, who was getting too close to Harriet.

-So you’re the Duchess of Sutherland?-

-Is that rum in your tea or I’m imagining?-

-You imagined right.-

-It’s not even 6.-

-Sutherland, you say?-

Harriet rolled her eyes and put down her tea cup. Albert was quietly sitting in the corner and starring at Leopold’s crooked profile. His thoughts were in Paris, with his studies, but he did miss his little cousin.

-Cousin Victoria, how is little Eddie?-

-He’s asleep, Albert. You can go and visit him after he wakes up.-

-Albert, do you have baby fever? – Joked Ernest.

-No, I don’t. I just find them curious little creatures, with their over-sized heads, big eyes and fat little bodies.-

Leopold slapped his forehead and Amalie nearly died laughing. The ladies followed her, and Albert was awkwardly smiling.

-Victoria, I don’t know if you remember, but Albert plays piano beautifully. Albert, why don’t you show your skills? – Attempted Leopold.

The Duke in Saxony got up and attempted to play some Chopin before being interrupted by everyone and annoyed beyond every expectation. They were poking him with a metaphorical stick and he was having none of it.

-I’m taking a smoking break.-

-You smoke? – Asked Leopold.

-I do now.-

Victoria inhaled deeply, the atmosphere becoming stiff again. The Duchess of Buccleuch started to ponder on Leopold for Belgium’s complicated social life and his reputation in England.

-They did hate me here. Especially my late father-in-law. He wanted Charlotte to marry a Dutch prince, I think. Her mother was first for a Russian match, and then for me. But George IV did hate me. He called me “Penniless little Leo” and hated to be in my presence. Well, I didn’t like him either, in his flamboyant suits and over-spending. William IV was a different story. Humble, but with no manners. He’d get drunk in 10 minutes at every event. But all that mattered was Charlotte and her love for me and my love for her.-

Amalie rolled her eyes.

-I remember my Uncle William quite different. He was the one to teach me how to drive, ride a horse, he gave my first pet… He was the closest thing I ever had to a father.-

-How’s motherhood coming along, Ma’am?-

-Very nice, Emma, thank you for asking. I think parenthood changes you for the better. I’ve had my trials and tribulations, but he’s the sweetest baby. And William is absolutely dedicated to being a father.-

-That’s lovely to hear. Leopold wasn’t very much involved with our children.-

-I am a King, Amalie.-

She gripped her tea cup. Victoria was ready to go.

In the evening, she was changing into her night gown, when she saw William bringing in a freshly bathed Eddy, who was almost asleep.

-Look who came tonight to visit Mummy!-

Victoria took her son and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. He yawned and she put him back to his nursery, before coming back to William.

-I decided I despise tea parties.-

-What happened?-

-Awkwardness, anger and some ghosts.-

-Just wonderful. How did you manage?-

-I ate enough pastries to have a heart attack.-

He hugged her.

-You are not supposed to use food to deal with emotional damage. Then again, you weren’t supposed to marry me, yet here we are!-

She kissed him.

-I have to ask you something.-

-I don’t like that tone, but do tell.-

She led him to the gold and emerald settee and took his hand.

-We never cleared the story about Caroline.-

-What is there to clear?-

-You told me she had a miscarriage.-

-I needed to bury her and the baby that never was. It even might have been Byron’s, but I would have accepted it as mine. I wish for her to stay where she belongs, in my college years.-

-Is that all?-

-Yes. Why did you bring her up?-

-I was afraid she’d loom over our marriage like Charlotte Wales over the marriage of Leopold and Amalie.-

-You do realise I love you more than everything in this world?-

She leaned on his chest and they went to bed together. And of course, there was no time to rest. Around 3 AM, the fire alarm went off. William got up only to see Victoria running to the nursery to grab Eddie. The Prince was crying and the royal couple ran to the throne room where everyone was gathered. Of course, there wasn’t a fire. Annoyed and still in her pyjamas, Victoria took a seat on her throne, still holding Eddie. Lehzen was yelling at the staff, asking them who was smoking near an alarm so that the damned thing went off. Ernest and Harriet approached Lehzen and she gave them a glare. She walked over to Victoria who finally calmed down Eddie.

-Prince Ernest and the Duchess of Sutherland were smoking in his rooms, Ma’am.-

Victoria and William looked at each other in shock, and then dismissed the angry group in silence. Harriet and Ernst giggled and walked back to his room, Ernst still in his pants and shirt and Harriet in a light blue night gown with lace. They were choking with laughter, but when Ernest came back to the room and opened a window, letting the smoke out. Harriet flung herself back on the settee and Ernst came back to the chair where he already was.

-Now, where were we?-

-You wanted to give me a cigarette but then we woke up the entire palace.-

-Yes. Come to the window, do you want to wake up your Sovereign again?-

-No…!-

She came to him, laughing, so he lit her cigarette. She coughed again, tears forming in her eyes from the smoke, but she giggled again because this was her second cigarette. She coughed again and again and Ernest chuckled.

-I should be used by now, my husband smokes all the time.-

-Your husband?-

-He’s a dick, really.-

-Why so?-

-He comes home from parliament, bitches about it, then goes out, gets pissed and comes back.-

-He is a dick.-

-But you aren’t?-

-I’m sharing my cigarettes with you!-

She puffed out a ball of smoke.

-I might get cancer.-

He put out his cigarette, looking eyes with the pretty Duchess. She was not another conquest. He took her cigarette, threw it down the window and kissed her with all his strength. And she kissed back. They went to bed together.


	20. Scandalous

August 8th 2020, Buckingham Palace

William drank his coffee, quietly, while trying to recover from the circus of last night. Victoria and William were seated in the breakfast room, a calm, blue abode with paintings of nature and rococo scenery, with window’s wide open. Victoria was drinking black tea and trying to stay awake. It was only 8 AM and they were ready to go back to bed. A footman came in, put down the newspaper and leaned closer to the Queen.

-Her Grace the Duchess of Sutherland was spotted with His Serene Highness Prince Ernest of Saxe-Coburg and Gotha this morning. They say Her Grace left his room quite pleased.-

Victoria groaned.

-Thank you, Mr Penge.-

He nodded and left the royal couple.

-What is it now?-

-Harriet slept with Ernest.-

-Fuck me!-

-Gladly.-

She gave him a grin and he rolled his eyes, laughing. William got up and pulled out the whiskey out of the small cabinet and poured them both a glass.

-Isn’t it a bit too early?-

-How long will take until the papers find out?-

-Make it double.-

William cracked the boiled egg open and picked up its fragile shell.

-I feel like I’m going to crack like this egg.-

-I’m very sorry for my family’s behaviour.-

-My family is just as scandalous as yours. Gods know what happened at my mother’s parties.-

-And we have one to attend tonight.-

William inhaled deeply. What could possibly go wrong?

 

August 8th 2020, BBC studio 15

Eugenie Fink was dying of laughter.

-These Coburg brothers are a gift that just keeps giving! This is hilarious! The Duchess of Sutherland!-

Her guest, Emma Wick giggled with her.

-It appears that Buckingham Palace had a rowdy night!-

-Oh god, Emma! Imagine that Duke of Sutherland’s face when he realizes his own wife cheated on him with some German princeling!-

-Can you talk about that yet?-

-No, I have to wait until it’s confirmed.-

-Fuck! This is super juicy. How did you find this out?-

-A have a footman there.-

-Just amazing, Eugenie.-

August 8th 2020, Brocket Hall

Dressed in a strawberry blonde wig, a replica of St Edward’s crown from the Middle Ages and a bright pink Elizabethan dress, Victoria was ready to help her mother-in-law host the biggest costume party in England. William, dressed as Robert Dudley, Earl of Leicester was sneezing from his hat.

-My mother throwing a bloody costume party in the middle bloody August.-

-Don’t be angry, dear. We might even have some fun tonight.-

She gave him a wink.

-Very well then.-

The royal couple arrived there last, per usual, but as the highest ranking guests, they can indulge in such behaviour. The room was filled with the cream of British society, arts and science, along with Victoria’s maternal family.

Ernest and Harriet, dressed as a fool and Tudor court lady, were seated in the gardens, sipping champagne. The pair was laughing loudly, blocking the noise around them. Leopold was dressed as Caesar, his sister wore a Harlequin costume, while Amalie wore a feathery costume, representing some sort of bird of prey. Elizabeth the hostess was dressed as the sun, in a gold dress and elaborate headpiece, while George and Frederick wore identical knight costumes, Emily wearing a powder blue dress with a flower headpiece, representing lavender. Albert looked a bit lost as he was dressed like a man from the 19th century, with fake sideburns and all. The music was already playing and Elizabeth was giving a speech about how grateful she is that everyone came. Victoria and William were trying to observe the situation, in case something goes out of hand.

George Cambridge and Octavius were dressed as a town drunk from the Tudor era and vampire respectively, with George wearing a slouched costume and Octavius dressed in a prim and proper black coat.

-Those fake teeth look good.-

-These are my teeth.-

-I know, I’m just reminding you how creepy and vampire-like you are.-

Octavius rolled his eyes and sipped the wine.

-I know why you called in sick, George.-

-I had the flu, you spotted dick.-

-I know you went out and met with Mrs Philips, George.-

-Shut your mouth!-

He put a palm over Octavius’ mouth, making him very angry.

-No one can know I’m seeing Lou again!—

-You weak-willed worm.-

-You wretched creepy looking slug!-

-Boys!-

They turned around to see Victoria and William looking at them. The royal couple looked displeased. William inhaled deeply, thinking how they have a shitstorm coming. Emily was eyeing them so she pulled them to her side.

-What’s new?-

-I feel like we might have a scandal outbreak soon.-

-Then this is a terrible time to announce my divorce.-

-OH god! Emily! Why haven’t you told us? Are you alright?-

-I am. I think I’ve never been happier in my life. I haven’t told mum yet, but I want a divorce.-

-Good for you, Em.-

The three of them hugged. Emily deserved this break. Even if the causes a little outbreak, Emily needed this. On the other hand, a potential divorce of the Duke and Duchess and Sutherland might cause a stir in the palace. The Duke was in the cabinet and a Liberal so things might go a little sideways. What was the worst possible thing that could happen?

George and Octavius were at each other’s throats for now, with Octavius scolding George.

-You little, irresponsible fool! What did you do?-

-We started seeing each other around June, when Edward was born. And Lou and I will get married this time, for better or for worse.-

-Certainly, for worse. You do realise she’s here for the money and not for you?-

-Liar! Shut the fuck up so I don’t cause a scene!-

-Well, we’d have to outdo German Casanova and Harriet Sutherland.-

-Is it true that they’re fucking?-

-I overheard Lehzen and Penge talking about a fire alarm that went off last night because they were smoking in his rooms.-

-What the hell.-

-Shhh… We have to pretend like we don’t know.-

They noticed Emma Portman eyeing them and both stopped talking. They noticed their cousin, the Queen, walking to them and grabbing them both and dragging them to the corner. Emma walked over to William, taking a glass of brandy.

-I feel like something’s brewing in the witch pot.-

-Your feelings are telling the truth, Emma. We are on the verge of two scandal outbreaks.-

-Make that three.-

-What now?-

-George is seeing Mrs Phillips again.-

-Bloody hell!-

William cradled his head with his hands. Everything was going wrong. Emma was staring at him, remembering what once was. As Prime Minister, he dealt with world leaders and affairs of state, but as consort to the monarch, he was rather stuck in his family drama. She was afraid that the spunky William and his hilarious banter were gone, replaced by a fussy father and almost housewife-esque prisoner. Was he still the William from her youth that broke bottles with Palmerston and Russell and stole a boat to show off or the man that was ready to give up Caroline Ponsoby for his career? He sacrificed his career and wasted his potential on being a waving and smiling royal Duke. She missed the boyish creature from the loud parties at Eaton and wild dances in his family’s estates.

-William… Do you feel unhappy?-

-Why do you think that? I’ve never been happier in my life.-

-You aren’t as active as you used to…-

-Emma, I ran 90 charities that make a difference every day. I have a wife and a son now, which is more than enough for me. If you really knew me, you’d now that a family is everything I have ever longed for.-

-I’m sorry… All this scandals…-

-I dealt with worse in the House. I need to find Vic and explain this to her and restrain her from exiling her entire family to Australia.-

He got up and put on the feather hat and walked over to Victoria who was discussing something with her cousins. William dragged her to the opposite end of the room and whispered to her. She leaned on his chest, looking beyond tired. He held her face and pressed a soft kiss on her lips. They were made for each other, realised Emma.

How unfortunate that some people were that lucky. Then Leopold felt the urge to show off. The King of the Belgians was retelling a story how he met with the late Pablo Picasso.

-Pablo told me I have great fashion sense…-

-Did he, Uncle? – Laughed Victoria, leaning on William who placed an arm affectionately around her waist. Ernest and Albert laughed out loud, followed by the guests.

-I have somewhere images of you and my late Uncle George in similar purple suits. You looked like Batman villains!-

William threw his head back.

-Now there, love, you don’t want to cause a diplomatic incident with Belgium?-

The room laughed again. If there something Victoria enjoyed way too much, it was the ridiculous height difference she and William had. She felt very nice being towered over and almost protected, especially under the angry piercing gaze of the King her Uncle.

After returning home, Victoria took off her costume, taking off the heavy layers and decorations, staying in her underwear. Staring at herself in the mirror, she put her hands on her hips.

-Am I fat?-

William, seated on the chair next to the mirror was totally taken back by this unexpected striptease. He blinked a few times, eyeing his wife many times. She turned around, hands still on her hips.

-Get here.-

 

September 21st 2020, Windsor Castle

 

William, dressed in a lovely navy suit and pastel blue tie, was standing behind Victoria, who was dressed in a pastel blue knee length dress with ¾ sleeves and her sapphire brooch, was sitting on a chair with baby Eddie in her arms, who also wore blue. The royal family was placed in the lovely backdrop of the castle’s landscape, where a photographer was taking their official pictures, soon to be released to the public. At Victoria’s feet was Dash, a constant member of the family. The dog and the baby were eyeing each other and Victoria struggled to keep them quiet. The small family finally got up and walked back into the castle. William was pushing the pram containing the little Prince of Wales, who was soundly asleep.

-Victoria?-

-Yes?-

-I think I want another one.-

She giggled.

-We just had one.-

-Maybe in a year? What do you think?-

-Why not?-

He kissed her cheek and they continued to walk back to the residence. Her stomach was churning because of the media storm that was about to fall down on them and maybe… Maybe if they how them a stable and happy royal family things would get easier.

-Do you think George will want to marry Louisa Philips again this time?-

-Yes. And he will be more persistent.-

-William, what should I do if he asks? Eddie saved us last time with a delay…-

-Have you talked to Adolphus and Augusta? What do they think?-

-They despise her, for a lack of better word.-

-Just lovely. The public will love her. A single mother, a successful actress and now marrying out troubled prince? Tell me if that’s not a good story.-

-Yes, but the divorces are a big problem for our public image.-

-Maybe you should discuss it with the high clergy. You helped loosen up the rules for everyone, why not your own family?-

-I’ll think about it.-

-You can show them support if things go out of control. Like invite her to a dinner or to theatre.-

-Maybe. Oh god, why does everything have to go to shit?-

-Because peace is the last thing you should expect in this life.-

-Do you know that today is our sort-off anniversary?-

William smiled, looking down at the ground.

-I could live a thousand lifetimes, but in none of those I’d repay the gift that you are.-

-William…-

She blushed. Even in high heels, she had to tip toe to give William a kiss. They stood there, just the two of them, like it was the first time, kissing in Windsor. Then, the sound of a baby crying stopped them.

-Looks like someone’s craving a little attention, too?-

Baby Eddie looked a little cranky and his mum picked him. The family just wanted to be together and happy again.

 

December 26th, Balmoral Castle, Scotland

 

-Merry Christmas, Eddie! – Laughed Octavius, now Earl of St Andrews. The little baby boy was giggling with his cousin, who was happy to humour him. The royal family along with some esteemed guests was happy to sing a few Christmas carols, dance, have some eggnog and just, be a regular family. His mother was currently upstairs, getting ready for her live Christmas message which will air in an hour. Dressed in a gold Dior gown, Victoria was applying some red lipstick to look extra festive. Some official pictures of the entire family were taken, and now it was time for her to go upstairs. This Christmas, there was a new guest, Mrs Louisa Phillips and her son Barry.

Louisa was surprisingly well accepted and Victoria finally gave George a green light for their marriage. It was only left to be announced. After the speech was shot, Her Majesty descended the stairs and asked George and Louisa to come over.

-You can announce it now. Lehzen has written a statement, I’m giving you my full support.-

-Thank you, Ma’am. – Smiled Louisa.

Victoria nodded. It will be a merry Christmas indeed.

The family was a little bit taken back by the news, but of well, they’ve dealt with worse. Of course, a big televised ceremony is to be expected. The new Earl of Strathearn and the future Countess of Strathearn were absolutely glowing. The date was decided, it would be June 28th.

Even the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge had to accept their only son’s true love. The power of love kept and kept surprising Victoria.


	21. Matrimonium

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mātrimōnium n (genitive mātrimōniī); second declension
> 
> marriage, matrimony, wedlock.

January 12th 2021, Buckingham Palace

-Thank you so much, Mum Bess, for taking in Eddie. I have so much work today, and then I have to meet with the Prime Minister. Who just happens to be resigning.-

-Don’t worry, Ma’am. I’d love to spend time with my little grandson!-

Elizabeth planted a little kiss on Eddie’s temple and left his mum alone. With William in Australia and her mother in Belgium, there wasn’t really much place for deliberation. Followed by his nanny, Eddie left for Melbourne Hall. Victoria needed him out of the palace, as her new Prime Minister, the Viscount Palmerston, was coming to ask her to form a government in her name.

Pacing up her down her drawing room, she couldn’t help but remember the time when William came first to her. So dashing, and charming, a gentleman… Henry was his good friend, which will ease up the situation that Peel left. She heard a knock on the door, seeing Agent Pagent’s head peel through.

-Sorry, Ma’am. He’s late.-

-As always. Henry Palmerston would rather die than be on time, Alfred.-

The agent laughed.

-Ma’am, there is one more thing. I’m getting married in a few weeks and I’d like to invite you and the Prince, if you don’t mind.-

Victoria gave him a big grin.

-I know, this breaks every protocol, but…-

-I’d love to come. Who’s the lucky one?-

-Agent Drummond.-

-We’re coming. Just send me present list, I don’t want to get you something dumb.-

-Thank you, Ma’am. I’m glad to have The Queen attend my wedding. Oh, there he is! The Viscount Palmerston.-

-Your Majesty! – Henry gave her a quick bow and immediately got on one knee, with Victoria asking him to form a government in her name.

-Now, Mr Prime Minister, I expect you to be as good as your predecessors. And I have only one request. Never keep me in the dark, please.-

-Of course, Ma’am. Thank you.-

She nodded and parted from Henry. A liberal government means a big shift for the political landscape.

 

 

March 2nd 2021, London

 

-And congratulations to the happy couple! – Smiled William, after giving a toast for the two agents.

Drummond, dressed in a black shirt and slacks, with a colourful jacket and rose on his right side, was affectionately holding his new husband’s hand, while Paget, dressed in a grey and lilac suit, was wiping a tear. Victoria clapped for them, genuinely enjoying the love that was in the air. They looked like they’re made for each other. She was interrupted by Lehzen, who patted her left shoulder.

-Ma’am, there’s reporters everywhere? Shall I notify the police?-

-In case that they step over the boundaries, yes.-

Now, a speech from Alfred. He got up, clutching a piece of paper.

-Not many people have the luck of finding love, but dear Edward, how glad I am that I have you. You taught me that true love takes it’s time, it rarely happens overnight, it blooms and grows like a tree. For me, there is only you. You and no one else.-

Alfred had to stop because his eyes were filled with tears. Drummond came up to the stage and squeezed his shoulder, nudging him to continue. It was a heart-warming sight.

Soon, there was a small dance, so William asked his wife to dance. She leaned on him, letting the music carry them. He was holding her tight, as this wedding reminded him what marriage is truly about.

 

May 3rd 2020, Buckingham Palace

-Well, we haven’t had a royal wedding for a while! – Huffed out Lehzen, viewing the seating chart for the wedding is St George’s Chapel in Windsor. There were many people to organise, from Louisa’s Hollywood friends, to the royalty of Europe, Asia and Africa, finishing with British society. There were many, many bumps on the road. The biggest problem being Louisa’s parents.

-My parents can’t sit next to each other. They divorced when I was 6 and haven’t spoken since. They’ll gauge each other’s eyes out. And my half-sibling on each side will be a bit of a problem, too.-

-How big? – Asked Victoria, perched above the map.

-My half-sister, Jenna, has already spoken to the press and voiced her opinion. I’m not sure if I should ban her from the wedding.-

-If you feel like it, then yes.-

George nodded.

-We had an idea that Barry could be a pageboy for the wedding.-

-You have my approval, as always.-

-Thank you, Ma’am, you have been a lifesaver.-

She nodded, going over the plans and invitations.

-Will your dad walk you down the aisle?-

-Yes. He agreed. Just, put some people between my parents. That’s all I want.-

A footman came in.

-Ma’am, the Duchess of Sutherland is requesting an audience with Your Majesty.-

-Very well. A private one, I’m assuming.-

-Yes.-

Victoria left the room, walking over to the Yellow Drawing room, where Harriet was seated. Harriet, dressed in light yellow, was seated in a corner, her left leg shaking. Immediately, she got up and curtsied. Victoria instructed her to take a seat.

-Harriet, what is so urgent?-

-Ma’am, there is no other way of putting this. I’m getting a divorce.-

-Oh, I’m sorry.-

-No, don’t be, this divorce was due to happen for a long time. George and I have been apart for a while, so we decided it is time to split. I will renounce my title as Duchess as soon as the divorce is finalised.-

-Very well, thank you for telling me on time.-

Harriet nodded and she and The Queen hugged. This was of course, against every protocol, but this was a sign of friendship. As they were talking about the divorce, another footman approached Victoria and told her that her mother is here.

-Where is she?-

-In the nursery, Ma’am.-

William was seated on the bright blue carpet in his son’s nursery. The large white crib was empty, as Eddie was sitting on the big carpet, playing with a rubber duck. Eddie laughed at his dad, who cooed to him, tickling his belly. Eddie looked like a mixture of him and Victoria. He had some of William’s features hidden in his chubby cheeks, but he had Victoria’s cornflower blue eyes. His hair was still blond, but it will grow darker over the years. The baby boy laid down, hugging his rubber duck.

Eddie started making noises, so William turned around and saw his mother-in-law standing at the door, waving at the baby prince.

-Oh, hello, Ma’am. How are you?-

-Very well, William. How is our little Prince?—

-Eddie is doing very well, thank you.-

There was an awkward silence, filled with Eddie’s noises.

-I wish I could understand him.-

-Wait, Eddie, we must show Grandmamma what we have learned!-

William held Eddie as he walked a few steps, very clumsily, but he looked very pleased at his work. Victoria walked in, seeing William and Eddie show off their new knowledge to Marie-Louise.

-He is growing up very fast. – Smiled Marie-Louise.

-Yes, he’s a big boy already.-

-Which means we’re a baby short!-

-Mamma!-

-No, when will you have another one? Eddie will need company. Maybe another brother or sister?-

-I don’t know. Maybe in a year or two.-

-Very well. I’m taking my grandson for a little stroll around the gardens. You two agree when you’re giving me my next grandchild. Aufwiedersehen!-

She left the room holding little Eddy by his hand. Victoria shook her head, laughing. William hugged her.

-We do want a second one, don’t we?-

-Yes, but when?-

-How about now?-

 

June 28th 2021, St George’s Chapel, Windsor Castle

 

Victoria, dressed in an icy blue assemble, a dress with ¾ sleeves and a square neckline and a lovely fascinator with a rose, was seated in the spot reserved for the sovereign. Next to her, was her husband, behind them the rest of the royal family and next to them the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge, followed by the royal guests, then the ones from Hollywood and across them was the bride’s unruly family. William’s family was attending, too. Octavius was serving as best man, so he and George, dressed in their RAF uniforms were waiting for the bride. The choir begun to sing, so everyone got up.

Louisa Phillips, dressed in a very simple white gown, with a square neckline and long, billowy sleeves, Victoria’s Filigree Tiara and a long white veil, was walking down the aisle with her father. Victoria couldn’t help but smile.

The long, drawn out ceremony was almost over, followed by signing the registry and curtsying to The Queen.

The reception was a different story. People got tipsy pretty quick, everyone was dancing around. Compared to William and Victoria’s wedding, this was much more relaxed, but this wedding was not a state occasion. Victoria watched her mother drunkenly dance with Louisa’s uncles, the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge in a heated discussion with Tom Hardy, George Lamb chasing Liam Neeson… All in all, it was a happy day. Harriet and Ernest were dancing, and Victoria realised they might be next, as soon enough, Harriett’s divorce will be finalised.

-Wine, Ma’am? – Offered a waiter.

-No thank you.-

William rose an eyebrow.

-You can drink at a wedding, Victoria, no one will judge you.-

-The baby will.-


	22. Princess Royal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Princess Royal is a substantive title customarily (but not automatically) awarded by a British monarch to his or her eldest daughter.

October 23rd 2021, Zarzuela Palace, Spain

The King of Spain was a man of many words. Many, many words. Victoria and William were on a State Dinner with the Spanish royal family, and the King was a there, giving a long, hefty speech about friendship, love, and did not surprisingly mention the Gibraltar situation. Victoria wore red today, in honour of Spain, with the Burmese Ruby tiara and parure, while William looked dapper in his suit and orders. The Queen of England hat to settle for lemon water tonight as she was already 4 months pregnant. The announcement went viral, again, so everyone was waiting for royal baby number 2.

On the other hand, Victoria wasn’t even sure how this pregnancy would go. She had severe morning sickness and low iron, plus she had another three state visits, as she and William were on tour. The next stop after Spain was Portugal and then France, to top it all off. Her baby was as always a priority, alas, The Crown has come for its debt. The King turned to Victoria and chatted her up.

-Your Majesty, how do you like my country? I hope it’s not too warm for you British. -

-It’s lovely, Sir. You may call me by my given name, if you don’t mind. -

-Then you must call me Philip. -

-Will do. -

-How is the little Prince of Wales? And congratulations on your second child. -

-Eddie is very excited about being a big brother, thank you. And how are your children? -

-It pains me to say, but they’re grown people already. My daughter, Maria Louisa is getting married in 4 months. I can’t explain how I feel about it, as if… -

-Time is moving to quickly? -

-Yes! -

-I feel like yesterday was my wedding day. And my coronation a week before. -

-Time flies, Victoria. You can either become it’s slave or enjoy it. I do. -

-Ageing isn’t that terrible. -

-It certainly isn’t. I always wanted to ask you a private question, but never had the courage to do so, as it might offend you. -

-Do ask. -

-Your husband and you… How? -

-I-I can’t quite explain it without some context. He became my best friend quite quickly and I fell in love. My William was the only person I could trust for a long period. He’s been here since the beginning. -

-Your father would have approved of him. -

-You think so? -

The King of Spain nodded.

\- I remember seeing the funeral. You were so small. I still remember the little girl held up by her mother to place flowers on her father’s casket. It was the most painful thing I ever saw. -

Victoria roamed for the memory of her father’s funeral.

Sometimes she wandered if she still was that girl with the roses.

 

October 29th 2021, Versailles, Paris, France

 

-And for our rivals and friends, the British! I salute you and your Queen! -

France never had a Queen regnant, as they still operate under Salic law.

Next up was Victoria. After a morning of severe morning sickness and William’s helping hand, she survived it to the night. Dressed in blue and sapphires, Victoria was sparkling like a candle.

-Your Majesty, my husband and I would like to thank you on the beautiful invitation we received from you visit Versailles. You have nothing but kind and generous, a wonderful host and an ever greater friend. Your country, the country that gave the world a long list of scientist and artist, is one of the most friendly we have visited. Just as Henry VIII and King Francis I have met up on the Field of Gold centuries ago, or as Mary, Queen of Scots, was married to Francis II, I hope that we can grow a similar friendship. I honour of your impending visit next year, irises have been planted in the gardens of Buckingham Palace, ready to meet you. -

The audience clapped. Victoria sat down, guided by Louis Philipe.

-Madame, are you alright? You seem as pale as a white rose. -

-Merci, Sir. I am well, just a little worn from travel. -

The silence between her and Louis-Phillipe was growing heavier and heavier. Victoria rolled the melon balls in her plate. She needed to start a conversation.

-Your Majesty, would you be willing to be the godfather to my future child? -

-It would be an honour. -

She felt tired.

 

November 9th 2021, Buckingham Palace

William hated holding audiences. Especially ones with his mother-in-law. Her Majesty his wife, was finishing up on some paperwork she was behind. So he was left to handle the German Ambassador and his long speeches. His coated accent made William’s head ache and his long, boring comments reminded William why he left politics.

-And we invite you to a state diner this July. I hope you and Her Majesty will attend. -

-We will. -

The elderly mad nodded.

-Are you aware that Chancellor Bismark is coming, also? -

-Oh? -

This tingled William’s inner sense for danger. Bismark was not to be messed with. She was a stone cold, calculated seasoned politician. There must be a reason why she wants to come.

-Why is Her Excellency gracing us with her presence? -

-She is of the opinion that Britain and Germany need to have a better relationship. -

-How so? -

-This is hers to be answered. Good day, Your Royal Highness. -

William got up immediately and entered Victoria’s privy, where her papers were stacked high. She was dressed in a dark blue, plush dress and black stockings.

-Victoria, Bismark is coming. -

She put down her pencil.

-For fuck’s sake. -

-Are you alright? -

-If I’m being honest...I’ve been blue. -

-How so? -

William made her get up and placed her in his lap on the couch.

-You know you can tell me anything. -

-I think my mood swings have been taking it’s toll. I’m very much exhausted. -

-You are a woman, not a flagship. No one should expect of you to work 24/7. -

-If only I were an ordinary woman. -

-But you’re not. You’re Victoria. -

She smiled and hugged him.

-Do you think I’m being pathetic? -

-Your feelings matter, love. -

-Thank you, William. -

-Why are you thanking me? -

She leaned on his chest.

-Did we rush? With the children? Maybe we should have waited a little longer… -

-Why? -

-I feel like a horrible mother. -

-It’s normal for you to feel down and have mood swings. Especially after a royal tour of Europe. -

-Thank you, dear William. I love you. -

-I love you too. -

She couldn’t have been more grateful for him and his role in her life.

 

March 23rd 2022, London

The coat of arms of the Sovereign appeared.

“Her Majesty The Queen has been safely delivered of a daughter this morning at 12:13 at St Mary’s Lindo wing. Both mother and child are doing well. The Queen and the Duke of Edinburgh would like to thank everyone on their kind wishes.

The Princess will be named Victoria Adelaide Charlotte and will be known as Her Royal Highness The Princess Royal. “

The Tower light up pink, the Eye of London and Big Ben.

A princess has been born.


	23. The Prince And The Chancellor

March 30th 2022, Buckingham Palace

The little girl yawned in her craddle. Surrounded by her grandmothers, she slept soundly. Across the room, the royal couple was seated, drinking tea. The little Prince of Wales was on the carpet with his Uncle Fred, while Emily joined the new parents.

Victoria, in a soft purple dress, was sipping warm tea. She was still a little tired from childbirth.

-She is absolutely a little you, Victoria! - Laughed Elizabeth Lamb.

-It’s too early to tell, but she does remind me of my Drina as a baby.- Said the Duchess, letting the baby wrap her little hand around the Duchess’ finger. Her heart was about to melt.

-Victoria Adelaide Charlotte… Such an elegant name! - smiled the former Queen.

The Dowager Queen, Adelaide, was next to Victoria, holding her hand.

-Thank you, dear, for this lovely gift. -

-William picked her names. I insisted that her first name be either Adelaide or Charlotte, but William said it will be Victoria. But thank god she’s the Princess Royal too. -

-The last to hold your title was your Great-Aunt Charlotte. You never met her, but she would have loved you. - Cooed the Duchess of Kent.

Eddie, laying across his Uncle, was toying with a plastic horse.

-Eddie is very impressed with his little sister. -

-He think she’s a toy. - Sighed Victoria.

-Oh dear. William, I remember when Fred and Georgie were born you were very indifferent to them. Although you were fond of Emily. -

-And she keeps being my favourite sibling to this day. -

-That’s rude! -

-Shut it, Fred. -

A knock on the door interrupted the idyllic family scenery.

-The Prime Minister, Ma’am. -

Victoria nodded and got up. Followed by Padget, she entered her privy where Palmerston was already waiting for her.

-Sorry to interrupt your maternity leave, Ma’am. -

-It’s alright. What is it? -

-As you may know, the German Ambassador requested a State Visit of the Hohenzollern. But, another interesting person has been invited. Anna Von Bismark. Germany’s Chancellor. -

-Ah, yes, I am aware that Frau Von Bismark has a rather intimidating presence. Please, do sit down. I assume this will be a long briefing. -

-That is an understatement. -

-Oh dear. -

They spent the next hour discussing Von Bismark. Her achievements, how she came into power. And her influence over the Emperor. Anna Von Bismark is the first female chancellor of Germany. She studied chemistry before switching to political sciences. She’s also been switching between the liberals and conservatives. She is the de facto head of the European Union, and has been a big voice and presence for a long time. She’s 54 now, but as she claims, retirement seems distant. But, still, her political views and beliefs are very smudgy.

-And what is the conclusion, Mr Prime Minister? -

-I have no idea, to be honest. She never attends these events. -

-What do we have that they don’t have? -

-Well, I have no idea. I ought to ask Will. -

-My William? -

-He was a politician, Ma’am. He can solve this puzzle. -

-Then why are we talking without him? Drummond! Get the Duke, now! -

The new team discussed everything.

-I think she’s searching for our friendship. Germany united very recently, and the Hohenzollern are trying to look powerful and well connected. -

-Yes, but what? Do they want to build a bridge or sign a business deal? -

-You come from a dynasty 1000 years old. How old are they? 20, 30 years? Wilhelm needs everyone’s approval. You don’t. -

-Yes, but what does he want? And what does she want? To charm me? -

-We all saw how German charm works on you, dear. - Laughed William.

-True! -

-Liked or not, Britain is an important voice in Europe, Ma’am. And you, you are The Queen. -

-I hate it sometimes. -

-Better you than one of your rowdy uncles! -

William nodded.

-This will be one hell of a year for diplomacy, Ma’am. You’re expected in Qatar in December, for the World Cup. -

-But before that, we have the Wimbledon! I hope that Novak wins this year, too! -

-You can’t be this biased, Ma’am! -

-Shhh! Let me indulge once or twice, Lord Palmerston. -

-And congratulations on Princess Victoria. -

-I picked the name! - Laughed William.

-I figured. - Said Palmerston, shaking his head.

Victoria picked up the house phone.

-Can you please get Baroness Lehzen? -

A short pause followed.

-Oh, and I will be joining you two in Qatar. -

-Oh, dearest Lehzen! We have a State Dinner to plan! But this one has to be grander than the Brazilian one! -

-What date are choosing? -

-April 23rd -

-You’re becoming very patriotic, love. -

-I intend to scare them away. -

 

April 23rd 2022, Buckingham Palace

 

After Skerret pinned the George IV State Diadem in place, Victoria felt ready to take on the Germans. She kissed her children good night and walked downstairs. She wore a white, ¾ sleeve long gown with a boateu neckline, and tulle skirt and her Grandmamma Charlotte’s necklace and earrings. The Queen, the Duke of Edinburgh, the Prime Minister and his new wife, who happens to be her sister-in-law, were waiting for the German delegation.

And they did not disappoint.

Emperor Wilhelm was in his best suit, along with many orders and pins from the world. The Empress, dressed in a beautiful red dress was glowing and a new-age parure. But, the person they were interested the most, was behind them.

The Chancellor was dressed very neutral, in beige. The only distinct thing about her was her necklace of pearls and a scallop-shaped brooch. She curtsied to the Queen and her consort and proceeded to get in line for dinner. The line was lead by Victoria and Emperor Wilhelm. He was a man in his mid-forties, with just greying hair. His wife, Empress Augusta, was a rather neutral looking, small woman, although her red did make her stand out.

The dinner party was average, without any gaffes or mistakes, or so it seemed the first course. Victoria gormandised the pumpkin-squash soup, slowly watching her guests eat. She knew the moment she’s done they will bring in another course. The Emperor sipped little wine and opened his mouth.

\- You’re already back at work, Your Majesty? -

-I consider this hardly work, Your Imperial Majesty. -

-Interesting. How remarkable of you to be so soon back on your feet after childbirth. -

On the other side, William was pretending to listen to Augusta’ s gushing about London while watching the Chancellor. She was fixated on a conversation with Henry and Emily. William couldn’t really read her lips, but they were in a deep conversation. William observed Emily’s face. She was slightly surprised, her eyebrows raised. What did Von Bismarck say?

The next course, ham and salad.

William still eyed the leader of the German government. She grew silent, giving him sharp looks from time to time. He met her twice as Prime Minister, in brief quick meetings, rarely at summits. She was a distant, shadowy puppet master. Her puppets were entertaining his wife who radiated annoyance. Victoria’s lids were closing at the Emperor’s speeches about British taxing and economy.

-You have two children, don’t you? -

-Yes, Louisa and Friedrich. He is my successor. Louisa is 10 and Fritz is 7. -

-How wonderful. -

-And your children are very young? -

-Eddie is almost 2 and Vicky is a month old. -

-Do you intend to have more children? -

-Probably. -

-Very brave of you! -

After the world’s most boring dinner, Victoria was sipping on some lemonade with mint leaves for relaxation, but still forced to listen to the boring stories of the German imperial couple. On the other hand, Anna Von Bismark was standing by the portrait of the large family of King George III and Queen Charlotte. William approached her and viewed the royal family of the past.

-They had a quite large family, didn’t they? -

-7 children. But only 4 legitimate grandchildren. -

-One of them being your own wife. -

-Yes. -

-I used to be fascinated with them when I was a girl. They were so glamorous and elegant. Especially Queen Charlotte. I used to copy her dresses all the time. Are there any more paintings of her? -

-Follow me. -

The Chancellor almost seemed fascinated with the late Queen Charlotte. They discussed the Russian issue, the migration crisis and the first female President of the USA.

-The Queen refused to meet Trump? -

-Rightly so. I supported her on that 100%. -

-You two caused an international scandal, do you know that? -

-I suppose we did. -

They walked down the corridors, past the nursery with the rosy door. William could hear his new daughter crying.

-I’m sorry, Frau Von Bismark, my daughter is crying. Would you mind waiting for me? -

-Can I join you? Perhaps I can help. I had 2 children. -

-Very well. -

The soft, pink nursery had many decorations and flower ornaments in it. The girl’s nursery at Buckingham Palace was quite large, with murals of flowers and little angels on it’s light pink walls. There was some furniture, two big chairs, and the crib containing the Princess Royal. Her nanny, Marie, was already there, waiting with a bottle.

-Your Royal Highness! I’m sorry if we interrupted you… -

-Oh don’t worry, Marie! Please, take a break, I’ll take care of Vicky. -

The woman curtsied and thanked him, leaving the room. Vicky was slowly falling back to sleep in her father’s arms.

-Isn’t she just precious? - Smiled the Chancellor, eyeing the baby princess.

-We have named her for the last 3 Queens. Victoria, Adelaide and Charlotte. -

-It would be only fair if she were to become Queen! -

-She has a brother in front of her in the line of succession. -

-There are many other countries in the need of a Queen. Or Empress. -

William stopped in his tracks.

-She is a baby. -

-She will grow up. In 25 years, she might see herself become our Crown Princess and eventually Empress. -

-My daughter will make her own choices. -

-Sir, fact is, you need us. We have a stable economy and industry. This could help Britain immensely. -

-Yes, but not for the cost of my daughter. She is a human being, not a brood mare or trading contract. -

-The fact is, British economy could use some German help. -

-The fact is, that your royal family is unstable and not acclaimed. Their dynasty is not even a fifth of how old and respected my family is. -

The Chancellor bit her lip.

-That too. -

-And then you dare to approach me with the idea of giving away my infant daughter for the sake of the Hohenzollern? I have heard the rumours, Ma’am. I know how distant Wilhelm and Augusta are. I know how his father treated him. And to think that I’d send my daughter without her consent into that? -

-The Princess Royal is an eligible bride. -

-She is a baby! -

-You’ll see in a few years what I have meant, Sir. -

June 5th 2022, St James’ Palace, Chapel Royal

Victoria, dressed in light lilac for her daughter’s christening, pushed the pram with the baby through the passage to the entrance of the palace. A tea party will be held soon in honour of the new baby. After the official photographs were taken, the royal family met with the guests in the drawing room. Victoria gave a small speech about gratitude and retreated back to her spot. The godparents, consisting of the Empress of Germany, the Duchess of Cambridge, Dowager Queen Adelaide, Prince Octavius and Emily Lamb were seated on a special table.

William kept looking at her, almost seeming concerned.

-Is everything alright? -

-To be honest, no, it’s not. -

-What is it? -

-The Germans want Vicky to marry their Crown Prince. - Whispered William.

Victoria gasped.

-And you are telling me this now? -

-I didn’t know how to tell you. -

-Like hell will we do that to her. -

-I know. -

-How will we do this without offending the Germans? -

-I’m at a loss of words. -

-You? -

-Oh for god’s sake! -

-What now, William? -

-We do what we know best. We delay it until they forget it. -

-Oh my god. -

-Do you have a better plan? -

-How in the world will we distract them? -

-We’re the British royal family. Distracting people is what we exist for. -

-You do realise the constitution allows me to nuke everyone? -

-Jolly. Wimbledon! -

-What about it? -

-You are the patron and President of the Club. -

-And? -

-You are too busy with deciding how everything will look like. Also, don’t forget the World Cup. -

-How is that an excuse? -

-You’re busy. Also is someone planning to get engaged anytime sooner? -

-Our infant daughter, apparently. -

-Victoria! -

-Alright. I had to keep my mouth shut on this one, but Ernest intends to marry Harriet. -

-Perfect. And oh god. -

-I know. -

-When are they announcing it? -

-In less than a month. And the wedding will be this October in Coburg. -

-Good. Good. -

-Not good! Harriet is a divorcee and my Uncles will never approve of it. -

-If you were support them… -

-I’d be a big pain in their arses… Oh, I’m doing that. -

-That’s my Victoria! -

The turned around to see the Dowager Duchess of Kent giving them a mean look.

-You two, behave, now! -

William bumped his forehead against Victoria’s, earning himself a laugh from her. She gave him a quick peck on the lips.

 

July 17th 2022, Wimbledon Main Court, London

-All rise for Her Majesty The Queen! -

Victoria waved at the crowd, dressed in a bright yellow knee-length dress. She took her place and proceeded to watch the game. Unfortunately, her phone kept buzzing. Annoyed, she saw 7 missed calls from Lehzen. Thankfully, there was a break between sets, so she excused herself and went to take the call.

-Oh thank god, Ma’am! -

-Lehzen, are you, Vicky, Eddie and William alright? -

\- Yes, Ma’am. The Princely Court at Coburg has just announced the engagement of His Serene Highness The Hereditary Prince of Saxe-Coburg and Gotha and Lady Harriet Howard. -

-I know. -

-You knew this entire time? -

-Yes, Lehzen, I knew. I pushed Uncle Francis to allow the marriage. -

-So, are we expecting a wedding on October 21st as they say? -

-Apparently we are. -

-Lovely. Anything else you’ve been hiding from me, Ma’am? -

-I have to spend my December in Qatar. -

-Oh dear god. Is that everything? -

Victoria remembered the lessons about leg slanting and the life-long support she had.

-The Germans want Vicky as a bride to little Friedrich. -

-Monsters! What was your response? -

-We’re delaying it as far as we can. -

-Eddie is saying hello, by the way. -

-Kiss him from his Mamma! -

Victoria handed the trophy to her favourite winner, congratulating him on his umpteenth award. This was a victory for her, too.


	24. Victorious, Happy and Glorious

October 15th 2022, Coburg, Saxony, Germany

 

-You look lovely in teal. -

Victoria’s lips curved into a smile. She wrapped her slender arm around William’s and walked down the isle of the chapel to take their spots. The Chapel of St Lucas was filled with representatives of Europe’s royal families, German aristocracy and the cream of Europe’s society. The royal couple was watching Harriet’s sisters trying to arrange the flower girls and pageboys, while the Duke of Saxe-Coburg and Gotha took his rightful spot next to William and Victoria.

-Congratulations, Uncle Frances. -

He nodded quietly, muttering something in his chin. The road to this wedding was indeed a rough one. The stakes were high, the jury was out. A divorce, some scandal and a lot of Coburg’s best dramatization took them all to this small cathedral in Germany on a cool autumn morning. Victoria flattened her skirt, smoothing out the creases, just as she had to keep the press down so that Harriet and Ernest can have a lovely wedding. The cathedral was decked out in blue and white, with a lot of white and blue roses decorating it. The bridal party was seated across Victoria, Harriet’s mother and brother, her cousins, Emma and her husband, then some other friends… Harriet’s mum was wiping tears, and the ceremony had not even begun.

The moment the engagement was announced the Duke and King of the Belgians threw in their gloves and opposed it, expecting Victoria to do the same. She retaliated by publicly announcing her support for her dear friend and cousin and even got her mother to support them. Nevertheless, the air was tense, cold, angry stares everywhere.

And then Harriet came. Victoria felt all her worries being whisked away. Dressed in a white, simple wedding dress, the old Coburg tiara on her head, along with a unique white veil with polka dots, she looked like a vision in white.

After the ceremony, the reception was held in the castle. The senior family members gave a toast to the newly weds, but Leopold couldn’t help himself but leave a bitter taste behind him. As Albert failed to marry Victoria, Leopold attempted to make a match with other princesses across Europe, and since Ernest married whomever he wanted, Albert was free to do that too. Things were not looking good for the King of the Belgians.

All his plans to weave a web across Europe with him as the head of that illustrious family were ruined by the wilfulness of the younger ones. He observed the way his niece squeezed her husband’s hand. Leopold’s lips went into a firm line.

At the wedding reception, which wasn’t really intimate, Victoria was seated across some German aristocrats who were laughing and whispering something to themselves. And then, a man in his mid-fifties approached her, bowing in front of her.

-Your Majesty, may we have a word? -

-Why of course. And you are? -

\- Oh, we’re cousins, Ma’am! My great-aunt, Sophia Charlotte, is your grandmother. -

Victoria was clearly confused. She never thought the Duke of Meckelburg- Sterlitz would approach her on a wedding.

-It is nice to meet you, Sir. This is my husband, William. -

The men shook hands. The Duke continued his long speech.

-I don’t remember her that much, honestly, but I remember opening fashion magazines and they were always praising her style and elegance… She was this magical relative I have never got to meet. -

-That makes two of us, Sir. -

-Anyway, when they married, in her dowry was a certain pearl necklace. In fact, you are wearing it right now. -

\- Ah, yes, the three-strand pearls… She wore it often. I had to replace some pearls this year.-

-Now, as you see, the duchy would like it’s rightful ownership back. -

-But they were her dowry? Do I have to explain to you what a dowry is? -

-No, Ma’am, but the pearls originally belonged to her mother. And she wrote in her will that they should stay in Germany. -

-The answer is no. -

The Duke left with a frown, and Victoria crossed her arms like a petulant child.

-The audacity! -

-Calm down, love. -

-Why would I? -

-They’re serving cake. -

-William… -

-Victoria, please. Don’t cause an international incident in Germany. They might be penniless, which is why they want the necklace back. -

-William. It’s barely worth 1000 pounds. The clasp was made out of messing until I had it replaced. And some of the pearls were fake. -

-Oh god. So it’s mostly your property now. -

-They basically want 15 pearls back. -

-Cheapskate German Duke wants 15 dowry pearls back. I like this headline. -

Victoria laughed and dug in her cake.

-What can we do about him? -

-Leak this conversation and facts to press and embarrass him in front of Europe. -

-Well, we had enough on our plates this year. -

-And December hasn’t even begun. -

Victoria took a sip of champagne.

-Dear god. We will have summer in December. -

-Do you think it’s coming home? -

-Remember last time, William? Remember last time? -

 

November 12th 2022, Buckingham Palace

 

Prince Eddie and Princess Vicky were getting ready to pose for new official photographs. The little Prince wore navy shorts, knee-high socks, a white shirt and a navy sweater. The little Princess was dressed in a red and white polka dot dress with a red sweater. The photographer was trying his best to direct the nanny how to place the children, but they were being quite rowdy. Also, someone had the brilliant idea of adding the spaniels to the bunch and Mario was officially on his wit’s end.

-Should I call in The Queen or the Baroness? -

-Whoever is available, please, they are driving me crazy. -

Marie Ducret knocked on The Queen’s privy, where the monarch was finishing up some paperwork. The Queen looked up, asking her to come in. The nanny curtsied, while The Sovereign continued signing the necessary documents.

-Sorry to interrupt you, Your Majesty, but Mr Testino has issues calming down Their Royal Highnesses. -

-Oh, no problem. I will be right there. -

The moment the children saw Victoria, the started squealing, Eddie running to his mother, while Vicky was laughing. Victoria gave her kids big kisses on their cheeks, making them laugh. After her instructions, the little royals finally got their pictures taken.

Testino took a few photographs of Victoria and the children, together.

-The Queen of England as a mum. I love these. -

-I guess queening is truly never over. -

-There is a difference between you and most world leaders, Ma’am. Most world leaders smile and shake hands while inspecting their troops. Queen Victoria gets up on a horse and rides with them. Most royals don’t hug children, give them kisses, or shake hands with AIDS patients. And yet, here you are, Your Majesty. Queen Victoria, aged 27. You are a bigger symbol then you’d like to imagine, Ma’am. A symbol of Britain and these old isles. -

-I wasn’t aware that I was that of a symbol. -

-You are. Your visage is the image of your country. -

-Oh dear. -

-Chin up and give our people a smile, some hope and keep being you. You’re still young, but you’re a mother. I wish you a long and happy reign. -

-Thank you, Mr Testino. -

-Also… One more question. Do you think it’s coming home? -

-Shhh… Don’t let my husband hear you. He’d go ecstatic. -

-I see. I wish you good fortune in years to come. -

-Thank you. I’ll need them, with everything has been happening. -

-Keep being Queen Victoria, Ma’am. It’s nice to have a lady at the centre of things. -

 

December 22nd, Qatar, World Cup Finale

God save our gracious Queen!  
Long live our noble Queen!  
God save the Queen!  
Send her victorious,  
Happy and glorious,  
Long to reign over us,  
God save the Queen.

Thy choicest gifts in store  
On her be pleased to pour,  
Long may she reign.  
May she defend our laws,  
And ever give us cause,  
To sing with heart and voice,  
God save the Queen.

The British Sovereign was standing on the leader‘s balcony, a lady dressed in crimson. Next to her was her husband, and on the other side a man she‘d hope to never see again, the German Emperor. His face was solemn as usual, revealing nothing behind the shadow dark eyes. Seated between the Amir of Qatar, the two European leaders sat down. Victoria was honestly surprised they made it this far. William, being his sweet usual self, was rooting for the Three Lions with all his heart.

In the first 11 minutes, Germany scored and William flinched. The Emperor pressed a wine glass against his mouth, smirking.

-Seems like the English are running out of luck, Your Britannic Majesty? -

-The game has just begun, Sir. -

And they scored another one. Things did not look good for the Three Lions. Shaking her head, Victoria looked to her husband.

-What now? -

-We wait. -

-It’s not like I can get out to play. -

-No, but you can do what you do best. Give your support and be strong. -

Victoria tapped her foot. Unfortunately, the Emperor looked too prideful, already celebrating this great victory against the English. Victoria thought of little Victoria, of the Germanic threats and what Chancellor Bismark said. Was it all true? Was her country a dying flame? She was young, yes, but her experience in the game grew and grew. Victoria was not just a random figure-head, she intended to be Head of State today.

-What will you do in case of defeat, Your Britannic Majesty? - Smiled the German.

-We are not interested in the possibilities of defeat; they do not exist. -

-A bold statement. -

-We’ll see. -

The game was not going well for the English. Victoria braced herself for the gloating Germans, gleaming in their pride after defeating the English. The referee called half-time and the teams retrieved into their locker rooms. Victoria asked if she could see the English team. The officials were rather surprised, but how could they say no to her? A small, crimson figure walked down the corridors. There was a knock on he door. The team captain took off his shirt, rolling his eyes, expecting his coach.

-I know we’re losing the bloody game, no need to rub it in! -

He turned around to spot a small woman, dressed in a knee-length red dress, with ¾ sleeves. Her chocolate hair was down. She had a sweet smile. The men in the locker room immediately stood up and bowed.

-Your… Majesty? -

-Hello, lads. I see you have a bit of trouble defeating those Germanic monsters. -

-They are stomping over us, Ma’am. -

-I want you all to know that England is very proud of you. You have made it this far. I now, a victory is in all our preferences, but this is still a great achievement. But, I know you have it in you, boys. The Emperor asked me what will happen in case of defeat and I told him that we won’t. I believe in you. So does England. -

-Thank you, Your Majesty. -

-Now get back in there and crush them. -

Victoria took her spot between the Amir and her husband. The Amir pointed at the scoreboard.

-Things aren’t looking good, huh? -

-We had worse. -

And then the fans started to sing.

God save our gracious Queen!  
Long live our noble Queen!  
God save the Queen!  
Send her victorious,  
Happy and glorious,  
Long to reign over us,  
God save the Queen.

And score! It was 2:1, the second half-time just started, but there it was. Slowly, the English started to catch up. The Royal couple got up, raising their arms in joy. Victoria clapped, eyeing the Emperor.

-Die Manschaft still has the upper hand. -

20 minutes passed, no goals on each side. And then… Another score. The Queen and the Duke got up, clapping for their team.

-Get them boys! - Shouted William. Victoria clutched his hand and he kissed hers. It was the 90th minute. The referee proclaimed that 5 more minutes would be added until the end. The Amir, the Emperor and The Queen braised themselves. And then the fans came in again.

God save our gracious Queen!  
Long live our noble Queen!  
God save the Queen!  
Send her victorious,  
Happy and glorious,  
Long to reign over us,  
God save the Queen.

And score. In less than a minute, the referee whistled. It was the end. England has won. Victoria and William hugged, laughing. It was time to go down and give the trophy to the Lions.

It was victorious, happy and glorious.


	25. In Wonderland

January 5th 2023, Downing Street 10, London

-Breaking news, there has been a terrorist attack at London Paddington. We are deeply saddened to announce that there have been 15 victims and over a 100 injured people. What is known of the bomber is that he acted alone… -

Victoria has been at the Prime Minister’s residence for a while now. Awoken at 6 AM, The Queen immediately dressed in black and drove to the PM’s. Drinking her morning tea in a private drawing room where she once sat with William ages ago, she was waiting for Palmerston to arrive. She fanned herself with her hat, annoyed that she has to wait for her PM. The Queen got up, followed by Padget and walked out of the sterile drawing room straight to the meeting room. The Secret Service agent stood there, dumbfounded, not sure what he should do.

-Do announce me, please. -

He nodded. Like every subject, he had a healthy dose of fear of The Queen.

-Her Majesty The Queen! -

The cabinet got up immediately, clearly shocked by the presence of Her Majesty.

-Ma’am… What are you doing here? -

-Waiting for you, Palmerston. The country is in a crisis and you left me waiting in the drawing room like a child. -

Wellington snickered and led The Queen to the middle of the table. Victoria sat down, unbuttoning her coat and throwing it over the chair, the hat on the table. Somehow, Russell was decent enough to take both clothing items and hang them on the coat-hanger.

-My lord spiritual and temporal… -

-Oh no… - Whispered Palmerston.

-I do hope that for your sake that you have a plan. I suppose that ambulances, firemen and police are already there. -

-Of course, Your Majesty. -

She kept pressing on important matters, such as the amount of people on the scene, if the injured have been transported, but she seemed displeased by the progress.

-People are supposed to be in hospitals by now, getting treated for their wounds. I honestly hope you understand what is at stake here. -

-I do, Ma’am. -

-And the bomber? -

-We don’t have enough information on him yet, Ma’am. -

-Then why isn’t anyone on it? -

-We are working on it. - Scolded Palmerston.

Victoria got up, the room following her.

-Lord Palmerston. I suggest you address not by what my age and sex suggest, but by my office and rank, as I do with you. The country is in crisis, people are distressed. The Crown cannot be on the sidelines this time, and I suggest you join. -

-Do you want me to resign? - Asked Palmerston, spite lacing his voice.

-Since I have been Queen, not a single Prime Minister has lasted his due. Therefore, I want to see your government’s success as much as you do. Now, I have to leave to address my people and visit the victims. I bid you all a good day, as you shall need it. -

Angrily, she stepped out of the room, almost racing downstairs, giving her flashbacks from the Kensington system. She was never allowed to walk down the stairs alone, yet race down them. She sat down in the car and drove to the hospital were the survivors were stationed. Padget, who was with her all the time, quietly followed the monarch.

-Do you think I was too harsh there? -

-With the ministers? No. They deserve it. -

-They have disappointed me. Especially Henry, since he has been a friend. -

-Ma’am, they’re all English and upper class. They needed a good scolding from nanny. -

She smiled briefly before pulling in the hospital’s parking, followed by the police, as usual. Before she was allowed to enter the hospital, Victoria did a live stream on national television, asking her people for one thing. Hope and belief in themselves and for mutual love and strength.

-Ma’am, how will we get over this? - Shouted a reporter.

-Together. - Replied Victoria, before setting foot in the hospital. The visit lasted at least 6 hours. Victoria made sure to talk to every single victim.

As for now, she was talking to a woman with an injured arm. Her daughter had some forehead cuts, so the little girl was seated in Victoria’s lap, leaning against her shoulder. Victoria observed the woman’s cut on her left upper lip, the bruises on her face, the immobilised arm. The girl, fortunately , suffered a few minor injuries, but Victoria couldn’t grasp the mental trauma the child received. The young girl started to curl up to the monarch, as if she was a cat.

-And what is your name, darling? -

-Maisie, Ma’am. -

-Well, Maisie, I am Victoria and it is very lovely to meet you. -

-I know who you are. - Smiled the girl. -You’re the lady on the money and you have a pretty tiara. -

-I’d hope to be a wee bit more than that. - She brushed the hair off Maisie’s young face.

-You are a Queen! -

-I suppose. How are you, dear Maisie? -

Her expression grew more sombre.

-Darling? -

-I’m scared, Ma’am. What if it happens again? -

-Maisie, I can promise you, as long as I am here, nothing will happen to you. -

The girl nodded. Victoria spoke to the mother a little bit before walking through the hospital. The head of the hospital wouldn’t leave her side. She listened carefully to everything.

-If you need anything, write directly to Buckingham Palace. -

She nodded and Victoria was due to leaving. She spent 2 hours more than she was supposed to. Getting back into the car under police protection, she phoned Downing Street.

-Sophie? Is the PM here? -

-Ma’am, what a surprise! Yes, he is. -

-Tell him that I am expecting him tomorrow morning at 8. -

-Yes, Ma’am. -

And then the most painful part of the day came. Walking upstairs, Victoria felt her strength wither away like a flower, her steps became heavy and she lost the power to compose herself. Entering her bedroom, she bumped into her William. She lost every inhibition and just slipped, but he caught her. Oh, how she cried, warm tears streaming down her face. William brushed the runaway hairs from her face.

-Victoria? -

-I am the worst head of state we ever had. -

-You handled it marvellously, my love. -

-Did I? -

-Yes. The speech you gave was warm and heartfelt, it was honest. Which is what everyone needs right now. -

-Am I just a figurehead, bound to do nothing? -

-You did great today, you need to rest. -

Victoria nodded, wiping the black lightnings that formed on her face.

-Are you sure? -

-You are the only thing I was ever sure about, dear. -

He got up, giving her a hand. She fell asleep with empty dreams. But then she felt a slight nudge at her waist.

-Victoria, Henry is here. He needs to see you. - William was holding her hand, stroking I lightly.

-What? I told him tomorrow, at 8 sharp. -

-He says it’s urgent. -

-Very well. -

She got up, nearly running to the White Drawing room. How it felt funny just to roam freely in her palace, after Kensington and the loneliness there. The well-lit room almost blinded her, and the shadowy figure of Henry Palmerston stood there, close enough for her to cut him with the letter opener on her table. Clutching her fists, the Sovereign walked over to her chair and took her spot.

-You may sit down, Lord Palmerston. -

-Your Majesty. -

-What is the reason for this impromptu visit? -

-You stepped over your boundaries, Your Majesty. -

-And it is our will to do so, Mr Prime Minister, as the country is in peril. If you are not willing to do what is right and necessary, and that is to assure the people that the government will prevent further incidents, The Crown has to step up and do it’s fair share. It is not ours to govern, Mr Prime Minister, but it is ours to insure proper governance. -

-Your Majesty, you are a constitutional monarch. You represent us, your government, but this is where it all stops. You should have not spoken out like that. The hospital visit would have sufficed. Not speaking like a mighty hero. -

-Better security at the Paddington Station would have sufficed. A faster reaction from you would have sufficed. -

-And I see you, yes, but do you understand what you did today? -

She crossed her arms in defiance.

-I have stood still many times, Sir. I fended off the Germans. I did what I could to help because that is why I am here. -

-You made me look like an incompetent fool! -

Victoria’s eyes widened.

-Is that all you care about? All? -

-Of course not… -

-Well then everything is clear to me now. -

-How so? -

-The question now is, not the issue of me forgiving you. The sheer possibility of that simply does not exist. The issue is, if you can forgive yourself for what you have done. Sir, when I asked you to form a government, I did not expect you to be a minister busy with his own image, but a right proper leader. And oh how have I been disappointed. -

Henry sat there, colour leaving his face.

-Are you asking me to resign? -

-Oh for fuck’s sake, Henry! I need your government to succeed as much as you do! I am asking you to get your sheep together and stop bamboozling The Crown! -

Surprised to hear Victoria cursing, he got up.

-I do owe you an apology, Ma’am. I stand by what I said, but I see your point too. I am sorry to have disturbed you. The last thing that I want to tell you about our suicide bomber is that his name was Jacob Finlay and that he was born and raised in Brighton, he was aged 34 at the time of his attack and he has a sister and a mother who will be immediately be placed under police custody. -

-Do you know… why he did it? - Asked Victoria, brows raised, voice clearly lower and softer. Her eyes appeared watery.

-No, we don’t. The moment we find out anything, we will notify you. -

He kissed her hand and bowed, leaving her all alone. Or at least that what she thought. She turned around her head and saw William open the other door, followed by Vicky crawling on the carpet. She smiled warmly before picking the baby up.

-Hello Vicky. - She pressed a soft kiss on her daughter’s forehead.

-You did give Henry a hard time, didn’t you? -

-As deserved. -

-But he is right about your position. You have to remain unpartizan. -

-I am only human, William. -

-The Crown isn’t. -

-And I need to be The Crown, huh? -

-Unfortunately. -

He took her hand and kneeled down.

-It is inhumane not to have an opinion, an alliance, but you, you lead from the heart. And people can feel it, Victoria. You changed everything, which is good, but, you need to stay constant. The Crown has to stay as impartial as possible. -

She knew all of that all too well.

 

May 24th 2023, The City of London

The royal family was standing on the balcony waiting for the Sovereign to arrive. The curtsied and bowed, watching the white mare and The Queen ride into the palace. Victoria was quickly transported on the balcony, to greet everyone. Waving at the crowd, she smiled for her people. It’s less gloomy than in January, that is for sure. She saw Eddie point at the sky, looking at the aeroplanes over his head.

-They are saying hello, Eddie! -

The Prince of Wales laughed, waving at them. His little sister followed him.

-Look, Vicky! Wave and smile! -

Little Barry gave Vicky a hand and she looked at the people in awe.

The Duchess of Kent looked at Eddie, helping him up, pointing everyone to him.

-Look Eddie! Lechel for your people! They need to see their Prince of Wales! -

Eddie waved, giggling. He jumped off back in his mother’s arms.

-Mamma! -

-What? -

Victoria sent off Eddie in his father’s arms, who kept showing him the planes.

-We haven’t told him that he will be King. -

-Was? -

-I know how much pressure that puts on a child. I’ll tell him when he turns 7. -

-Your choice, Drina. -

-I need him to have a normal childhood, as much as possible. -

-And Vicky? -

-Her especially. She will be scrutinized as she grows. -

-I see. -

-Yes. -

-And your other children? -

-What other children? -

-You’re young and clearly not done with having children. Have a few more. -

-What? How did we even get here? -

-Drina, have a big family. For yourself. -

-Thank you on the advice, Mamma. -

-Well? -

-What? -

-When can I expect another grandbaby? -

-Feodora and Karl are young and alive. -

-Drina! -

-Yes? -

-You will never change, won’t you? -

-Never. -

In the evening, dressed in a lilac dress and her wedding tiara, Victoria blew out her candles, the guests clapping for her. William put his arms on her shoulders, planting a big kiss on her cheek.

-We have to take a few pictures, darling, don’t forget. -

-Ah yes, the official photographs. Get the children and let’s do this. -

Testino attempted to calm down the rowdy bunch. His idea was to create an image within an image, using the doors of two rooms. The misfortune was that Vicky and Eddie didn’t necessary agree with his otherwise flawless plan. The Princess Royal decided to take her shoes off and race her brother on her short, chubby legs, which led to the misfortune of Mr Testino nearly breaking a hip. Victoria knelt down to scold little Victoria.

-Vicky, what did I tell you about being rude to Mr Testino? -

She gave Victoria a milky grin and started giggling.

-Vicky! This is no laughing matter. Give mummy your shoes. -

Pouting, she went and picked her burgundy bow flats of the ground. With her mother’s help she finally took a spot with her parents. Then another set in the throne room, and one alone with Eddie, as Sovereign and heir apparent. And then a few of the royal couple themselves.

-Happy birthday, Ma’am! And many more to come! -

-Thank you, Mr Testino. -

In the late evening, Victoria and William were enjoying some leftover biscuits and cake, laughing at the events of the day.

-Oh, William, I have something to tell you. -

-Yes? -

-I’m pregnant. -

June 11th 2023, Windsor Castle

-Happy birthday, dear Eddie, happy birthday, to you! - Sung the royal family. Eddie clapped and blew out the candles on his bright yellow, Tweety shaped cake. The Prince of Wales squealed in delight after receiving the first piece.

-He is already 3! How time flies. - Smiled the Duchess of Kent.

Victoria turned around to see Eddie smearing cake on his father’s face.

-Oh, how lovely! -

-Edward Augustus Louis, what in the world are you doing? -

He gave her a big grin, continuing his good work. Unfortunately, his drunken great-uncles, Dukes of Cambridge and Cumberland, started singing.

-I voooooooooowwwwwwwwww tooooo theeeeeeeeee myyyyyyy COUNTRY! -

-For Christ’s sake, there are children here! - Yelled the dowager Queen.

Rolling her eyes, Victoria sliced another piece of cake. After the guests were happily satisfied with their food, they took their seats.

-Dear family, we have an announcement to make… -

-You’re having a baby! - Shouted George Cambridge.

-How in the world… -

-I called it! Give me the money, Octavius! -

Victoria and William laughed.

-The little one is due in January. -

-Well, you might have won this, but I’ll get the gender right. -

-We’ll see about that. -

October 22nd 2023, Buckingham Palace

Nancy Skerret was fixing some buttons with the help of her new boyfriend, Charles, who was nice enough to make her some hot chocolate.

-You must know what it is. -

-The Queen and the Prince are always secretive about the gender. -

-But are they any hints? Is she reaching toward pink or blue? -

-She is reaching toward the biscuit box! -

Charles broke down laughing. He pressed a quick peck on her lips.

-Nancy, Nancy… -

-Go back to the kitchen, I need to finish this coat. -

Nancy looked through the window, only to see Her Majesty walk her bunch of dogs and children. The Prince of Wales was leading the convoy, pointing at his father who was holding a camera. Nancy wondered if she wanted that? A couple kids, dogs and a nice, moderate family life. But, she had fought tooth and nail for this job. Charles would probably want to have her at home, with the children. Which means that Nancy had a lot of work here. She peaked through the window, staring at the royals being a mundane family. But they weren’t. The Duke has a RAF meeting and The Queen has to meet the PM soon. And THR were due to return to the nursery. The Queen attempted to chase her spaniel, alas, fruitless. She grabbed her lower back, huffing. Her husband pulled her in, shaking his head.

Nancy signed.

Not today.

January 10th 2024, St Mary’s Hospital, Lindo Wing

The royal couple was waving to the crowd. Victoria laughed, shielding the little princess form views. Her name, Alice Elizabeth Matilda, won’t be announced just yet.

The people cheered and suddenly, the gloomy January afternoon looked brighter. The Princess Alice shook her little fist and her parents laughed. Named for a name her father adored, an equally adored grandmother and for a rebel Queen, something told Victoria that Alice will be a special one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter before a time skip, and then 2 or 3 more chapters and this story is well... Over.


	26. In Love In Hate

January 2nd 2045, Buckingham Palace

Victoria knocked on her son’s bedroom door, only to hear snoring noises. Rolling her eyes, she knocked again. The footman down the hall gave her a strange look, as if she was a burglar in her own house. She heard faint footsteps and turned around to see Arthur, Duke of York, munching on some shortbread, carrying shaving cream. Arthur, her fourth child, was 19 now. Alice was almost 21, Vicky was turning 23 this year and Eddie, her eldest, was turning 25. Her youngest, Princess Helena, is turning 16 this year.

-Arthur William George, what in the world are you doing in front of you brother’s room with shaving cream? -

-I wanted to surprise him. -

-With a bald head? -

-A somewhat bald head, yes. -

-Arthur? -

-Yes, Mummy? -

-Go downstairs. -

-Yes. -

She didn’t knock this time. Eddie was on his bed, still dressed, with a couple of friends surrounding him. His tie was undone and he was snoring loudly, arm flung over his head. His best friend, John Mountbatten, was soundly asleep in a chair. Barry was snoring on the carpet and the Earl of St Andrews was sleeping near the window. She tapped Edward’s cheek lightly.

-Edward! -

-Mum! -

-Your Majesty! -

The strange company of men got up immediately, bowing, except for Eddie, who was holding his head.

-Boys, if you don’t mind, I need you to leave. Edward, do sit down. -

-I’m already down. -

As they were leaving, the Earl asked Barry.

-Is he in trouble? -

-She called him Edward. I’d say he is. -

Edward was watching his mother walk up and down the bedroom, scolding him. The clicking sound of her heels made his head ache even stronger.

-We had a wild New Year’s, Mum. -

-It’s January 2nd. -

-Oh. Okay. Sorry. -

-Edward. I need you to step up. I’ve planned a solo tour for you from September to October to Australia. I expect nothing less than being a good representative for your family and country. -

-What? What about Sophie? -

-Who? -

-I’ve been meaning to introduce you. She’s my girlfriend. -

Victoria sat down.

-What’s her last name? -

-Jones. -

-Where is she from? -

-London. -

-How old is she? -

-My age. -

-Okay… I can take that. Also, get me Vicky, we need to talk. -

-Oh, little Miss “I never set a foot wrong” has done something? -

-No, I want to ask her something. And do get cleaned up. -

Eddie signed, falling back into his bed, watching his mother leave. God save him. He heard another set of footsteps and spotted his younger sister shaking her head.

-Honestly, Edward? -

-Shut the hell up, Vicky. Just shut up. And Mum is looking for you. -

-Oh, lovely! I can tell her what a drunken fool you are. -

-Ah, she knows! I don’t know what you did to be summoned. -

-Nothing, Edward. Nothing. -

-Ah yes, James is supposed to come over. Be a darling and tell him His Royal Highness The Prince of Wales is as useful as a rag now. -

-I am not your messenger. -

-Please, he has my ring. If Mum sees I’ve lost the Ich Dien ring, she’ll send me on an another tour, and I can’t take it all. -

Vicky rolled her eyes. Ever since their childhood, Vicky was the one to cover up his mischief, to be the one to reassure the parents… And he is supposed to be the eldest. Vicky was always the responsible one. Ever since she could walk, she has been a prim and proper example of what a young woman should be. Rolling her eyes after scolding Eddie, she walked down the grand staircase and went to the back door, where “James” was waiting. And she was in for the surprise of her life. James was a handsome fellow. He had a diamond smile, blue eyes and perfect lips. Straitening her back she approached him carefully. As protocol dictated, the young man bowed, kissing her hand. Vicky melted.

-Your Royal Highness, James Lyon, at your service. -

She hoped he was.

-I’m Victoria… Well, the youngest one. It’s nice to meet you. -

There was a spark in his eye she has never seen in anyone, ever.

-And here is the ring, Ma’am. -

-Thank you. Will you stay longer? -

-Unfortunately, not. But, I do hope to see you again, Ma’am. -

Vicky smiled.

-Goodbye, dear Mr Lyon. -

-James for you, Your Royal Highness. -

Vicky felt the electricity leaving with him. Running upstairs, she threw the ring at Eddie and went to her mother’s study. The Colonel announced her.

-Your Majesty, Her Royal Highness The Princess Royal is here. -

-Oh, finally. -

Victoria scribbled a quick signature and put down the box. The Princess Royal bounced happily to the chair across her mother. Victoria observed her giddiness, but decided not to intervene.

-Vicky, how are you today, darling? -

-Pretty well, why? -

-We’re having some German guests in February and I’ll need you to talk to he German Crown Prince, be friendly, humour them a little. -

-Just lovely. -

-I know, but we need to be good sports and be kind to them. And do check on your brother, I need him alive and healthy in the coming weeks. -

-Okay, anything else? -

-Yes, I’ll need you to talk some sense into Eddie about a girlfriend of his. -

-What exactly? -

-I asked him about her today and immediately got MI6 on it. Eddie didn’t mention she’s been arrested for drug possession. -

-Bloody hell! I’ll tell him. Mum? -

-Yes? -

-Where is dad? -

-I don’t know. -

Prince William, Duke of Edinburgh, was watering some orchids in Buckingham Palace’s greenhouses. The Princess Alice was his best aid, handing him the tools he needed. Alice was a careful, gentle, romantic soul. Out of the children, Vicky and Eddie were Victoria’s children through and through, both with chocolate hair, but Vicky had a pair of forest green eyes. Alice’s hair was the darkest, with long curls tumbling down her shoulders, her eyes were a soft, sea foam green. Arthur looked like a mini version of the late King George III and Helena took after Queen Charlotte and their mother. Alice was a gentle, kind, and loving soul. She had no bad bone in her body. William had a special bond with Alice, as she was gentle and sweet, but unfortunately very sensitive and too trusting. As Eddie and Vicky could easily protect themselves, Eddie being strong willed and Vicky as cunning as a fox, Alice was too kind, and William felt she needed protection. William could see a lot of his late mother and beloved wife in Vicky, Eddie was a male Victoria with a dash of his maternal grandfather, Arthur was a joker, the wild wind of the family. On the other hand, Helena was cautious, somewhat spoiled from being the youngest, but always aware of her duties. There was a lot of the Duchess of Kent in Helena, but with more independence and opinions. Alice was sometimes suffocated between her dominant siblings, always felt lost and scared when she had to speak in public, while Eddie was a natural leader, Vicky Cicero born again, Arthur was rather disinterested in his role as a Prince, as he was still a teenager, while Helena was relaxed in public, but she never chased the spotlight.

What was pestering William, hanging over his head, was the German proposal. Vicky would see herself move from home, marry a foreigner and live in a land she has very little ties to. Times were changing, but with the instabilities shaking Europe, this is what people might need. Perhaps, Brexit was still eating him up, a bullet dodged but never lost. Victoria was indifferent to the Germans, all she cared about was Vicky and her choice only. He put down the pot of daisies. What could he do?

-Alice? -

-Yes, Papa? -

-I need advice. -

-Yes, the orchids need a new compost. -

-It’s not about that… A friend of mine has a daughter who got a good proposal, but he isn’t sure if she will accept it or how she will take it. -

-All that matters is her choice. -

-And her choice only. -

-See? Why was that so hard? Just think from the heart. -

If only it was that easy.

January 27th 2045, Clarence House, London

The loud thud of the music was shaking the house up. Cigarette smoke and alcohol vapours were filled the room of the once residence of the Duchess of Kent, who has since been moved to Kensington due her failing health. Nevertheless, her young grandson has moved in and decided to celebrate in royal style. His sister, The Princess Royal, was pouring some old French wine to some guests, talking about the cream of Britain’s young society that was in attendance tonight. Wearing a silky lilac dress, the Cartier halo tiara and a pair of amethyst earrings, she looked like a true princess. The music became even louder, the guests kept and kept asking for more wine, ad she wasn’t as fast as she wished. Then she noticed another pair of hands picking the bottles up and pouring booze.

-That’s enough, you filthy animals! Leave The Princess Royal alone! -

Vicky felt her lips turning into a curve. James Lyon was standing next to her, pouring the wine and saving her from the drunken mob. He took another two glasses and poured some for her too.

-May I offer you some wine? -

-Thank you. -

She gladly accepted, feeling the sweet-sour liquid making her warm and calm. James offered her his hand and they proceeded to move to the almost empty salon, where some family portraits, dark vermilion furniture was placed, along with some drunken, sleeping people. Vicky traced the furniture, remembering she saw it in her christening pictures. She told James.

-And Mum was wearing light purple, because I’m the Princess Royal and since purple is the royal colour… She did the same for Eddie, she wore daffodils for Wales, at Alice’s she wore blue because Alice means “of nobility”, white roses and white for Arthur, as he is Duke of York and sunshine yellow for Helena, because Helena means sunshine. -

-I saw those pictures a billion times, but never realised her clothes were poetic… -

-Mum loves sending messages with her clothes. -

It was nearly 4 AM and they still haven’t run out of topics, they were talking about everything and everyone, Vicky just felt their natural connection forming.

-And your middle name is Patrick? -

-Just… Horrible, I know! -

-I’m Victoria Adelaide Charlotte. -

-See, those are lovely names! Not James Patrick Lyon! -

-I like your name. -

-You do? -

-Very simple, without too much decoration. -

-One would think that a Princess of the United Kingdom would love decorations. -

-I’m a bit more than a Princess. I intend to follow in my mother’s footsteps, lead charities, be a useful member of society. -

-But you will never sit on the throne. -

-Horrible, I know! -

He laughed.

-I think, when the time comes, Edward will step up and be a good King. -

-We all pray for that. He’s a loose canon. -

-But he has somewhat a good sense of duty. -

-Mum became Queen aged 22. Eddie was drunk aged 22. -

-He has to have some fun! -

-Don’t defend him because he is your friend! We both know the horrible truth. -

-He’ll settle down. Eventually. Did he break up with his girlfriend? -

-And found a new one. -

-Oh wow. And you? -

-I had one boyfriend. Louis Spencer. A sweetheart, but dull. -

-And what do you want from a boyfriend? -

-To make me happy. -

-I’m guessing that princes over Europe are wrestling to marry you. -

-Me? No, not that I know of. -

They sat in silence, James playing with her hair. Vicky felt the urge to kiss him.

-I know this comes out of the blue, but would you consider dating me? -

-I thought you’d never ask. -

It was sealed with a kiss on the red furniture. 

It the early hours, Vicky took off the tiara and wrapped herself in a coat and with a pair of big sunglasses, went to grab some coffee with James.

-I was surprised you liked me back. -

-I realised that two weeks ago, when you were playing cards in the apartments. -

-I really like you, Vicky. You’re one of a kind. -

She never heard that.

February 14th 2045, Buckingham Palace

-And to our German cousins, welcome back to Britain, for you have been missed. - Finished The Queen. The guests clapped, but Victoria felt a familiar churning in her stomach. She hated what followed in the late evening. The Emperor, William, The Crown Prince and Vicky were gathered in her study, along with Disraeli, the current PM. Anna Von Bismark followed, finally gathering the small company. Victoria made sure everyone had a drink. She directed Vicky to a chair next to her father. The tension in the room was palpable. The Emperor got up first, his son following him.

-Your Majesty, Your Royal Highnesses, it would bring me great joy if you were to listen to my son, Friedrich. -

The Emperor pointed for The Crown Prince to step out. The young man was shaking. He was about 29, he had a strong, angular jawline, blue eyes and light brown hair, he was clean shaven, a tall building of a man, with strong, broad shoulders and yet still, even in his fancy uniform, he looked like a lost child. The black and gold of his uniform glittered in the candle light, making him almost appear out of another time.

-Your Majesty, Your Royal Highness, it would be my utmost honour if Her Royal Highness The Princess Royal were to accept my hand in marriage. -

The room fell silent. The Queen and The Emperor exchanged looks, but Victoria turned her head to her daughter. Vicky sat there, stoic, face drained of colour or emotion. She swallowed, before looking down at her shoes, but she quickly held her chin up. Vicky puckered her lips, observing her suitor. He was handsome, but something told her that a candle cannot be compared to the burning sun.

-Only if that is what Her Royal Highness wants. -

-We want you to take time, to consider and review our offer, as The Princess Royal will see herself become Empress someday. This is an excellent opportunity for Britain and Her Royal Highness. - Finally spoke the Chancellor.

Vicky nodded, looking as disinterested as possible. There was only one name on her mind.

-And that is what we will do, consider. And when do you expect our answer? -

-In October, so that we can announce it around November and have them married in May. Of course, in England. - Continued Emperor Wilhelm.

-And what say you to? - Spoke Victoria.

-Whatever Her Royal Highness wishes. I would be honoured to have her as a wife. -

William turned to Vicky.

-I shall consider it. I need time to think, this is all of a sudden. -

-Of course, Ma’am. -

The Germans left, leaving the English in despair. Victoria immediately got up and hugged Vicky.

-I want you to know that you are not obliged to do this. -

-I won’t, Mum, I’m so sorry. I just can’t see myself in a role like that. -

-And we respect that completely, darling. - Smiled William. Disraeli exhaled.

-What now? -

-Now we wait until October and tell them and this goes away unnoticed. We go back to our regular lives. -

-All that matters to us is your happiness. -

March 15th 2045, Windsor Castle

Vicky was handing out slices of cake for the guests at the small private party for her father’s birthday. The Prince himself was laughing with his sister and wife, remarking on how they all have aged. Vicky pressed James’ hand. He gave her a small smile and she took her seat between her elderly grandmother and mother.

Later, as the guests were leaving, the younger Victoria went upstairs to change. Opening her bedroom door, she was shocked to see Eddie sitting there, face stone cold.

-You and James, huh? -

-I have no idea about what you’re talking about. -

-Don’t lie to me. He does get all the girls, but my own sister… Vicky, I hate to break to you, but James has always been bad news. -

-He has been nothing but wonderful to me. -

She started taking off her earrings, necklace and bracelet, placing them in the box.

-And aren’t you supposed to speak better about your own friends? -

-The issue is that I know James too well, Victoria. He might just ruin you. -

-He won’t. He cares about me and I care about him. -

-And how do you think this will all end? With a big wedding at the Abbey? You two ridding off in the sunset together? I’m doing this out of sheer charity. Don’t let him in, he’ll eat your heart. -

-You’re just jealous that I’ve found someone decent and you can’t keep a steady girlfriend for a month, Edward. -

-I warned you. My conscience is clean. -

Edward slammed the door behind him, walking past a drawing room where he saw his mother, Alice and Helena play cards.

-Ed? Is everything okay? Want to play with us? - Smiled Queen Victoria.

-Why the hell not? - He sat down between Alice and Helena. The youngest kept pressing that she won that hand and Victoria gave it to her. She turned to Eddie.

-Darling, is everything alright? You look worried? -

-Yes, Mum, everything is alright, I’m a bit tired. -

Eddie watched her eyes scanning him.

-Are you sure? -

-Yes. -

-Whenever you’re ready to talk about it, I’m here. -

Victoria shuffled the cards. The burning sensation of what James did kept and kept egging him on. Why did he do that? From all women, his younger sister? Vicky, goodie two shoes Vicky? Something was terribly off. Ich Dien, thought Eddie. And so he will.

 

April 22nd 2045, London

Victoria clapped at the footage on the large screen, laughing. She was 35 at the time, competing in a race for Eddie’s school with other mothers. She won the race, of course, but it was still very funny. William pointed at her shoes, a pair of nude wedges.

-Weren’t those a bit difficult to run in? -

-Yes, they definitely were hard to run in! But again, I won! -

-Who would dare to outrun Her Majesty The Queen? -

-Oh shut up! -

William found some more footage on the laptop.

-Victoria, look, Eddie’s first steps… Look how adorable he was. -

She smiled, scrunching up her nose. Then William found some footage from a vacation in France years ago.

-We actually dressed them in matching swimsuits. What were we thinking? -

-This was a long time ago. -

-And it feels like yesterday. -

Alice walked in, spotting her parents enjoying some old footage. Taking a seat next to them, she pointed at the imagery.

-Is that Grandma Elizabeth there? -

-Oh yes! She looked fabulous in that hat! -

-True, she did. - Smiled William, missing his late mother.

-Alice, we have a real treat for you. -

Victoria changed the footage again, revealing the Abbey crowded with people and The Queen and new Duke stepping out in full wedding attire. Victoria nearly forgot how beautiful her wedding gown was. The off-the-shoulder style was unique, and the lace gave it certain beauty.

-Oh, Mum! You were so beautiful! -

-Thank you, Alice. -

-Look at Leopold there. He looks grumpy, as always. -

-Indeed he does. -

-Victoria, why don’t you show Alice some older footage? -

-You mean Grandpapa George and Grandmamma Charlotte? Wait, that one is in the archives. -

After some digging, Victoria found the video. George III looked dashing, and Charlotte as stunning as usual. There was a small boy crawling on the carpet. His hair was dark and his eyes big, round and light, just like her own.

-That’ my father there. - Smiled Victoria.

The baby boy rolled around, biting his fist. Queen Charlotte picked him up and gave him a big smooch. He looked very happy. Charlotte waved to the camera and a young Princess Royal, also named Charlotte, pinched her brother’s cheek, laughing. They looked very happy. Behind them, Uncles George and William were chasing each other. But they’re all gone now. Last year, The Princess Mary passed away, the last child of King George III to die. It felt like the end of an era. Victoria wiped a silent tear. Alice now picked a video. It was footage of her mother’s coronation.

-Oh, Mum! Look how beautiful you are there! -

-That was the first time I heard God Save The Queen. - Said William, looking over at his wife.

-That seems ages ago. I was 23 there. -

-Sweet Lord. -

-Yes… -

-You were so much more mature than Eddie! -

-Alice! -

-Mum, I wouldn’t give Wales to Eddie let alone the entire country. -

-And there I was, thinking you’re the sweet one. -

-I’m just being realistic. Also, why are watching this? -

-It’s our wedding anniversary tomorrow. -

Alice smiled.

Upstairs, Vicky was on the phone with James, laughing about some recent scandal.

-It was all over the curtains. It was just nasty. -

-Dear, what is wrong with them? Can they have one night without incidents? -

-Well… No. -

-If only everyone was as perfect and as gorgeous as you. -

Vicky blushed.

-Stop it… -

Vicky toyed with her necklace laughing.

-Do you want me to stop? -

-No. -

-Victoria, Victoria, why are playing such mind games with me? -

Vicky giggled.

-I’m not. -

-I have another suggestion for you. Dinner. At my place. -

-That sounds very lovely. But I am under police protection and until I’m 25 they answer to Her Majesty The Queen. -

-Yeesh! Why? You’re not a child! -

-It’s been always like that. They tried to kidnap Arthur when he was 6, Mum has been paranoid ever since. -

-Alright then. Can I ask your brother then to borrow me Clarence House for a night? -

-Actually, he’ll be absent in September, October and November, touring Australia and New Zealand. So we can have Clarence for 3 months. Just for the two of us. -

-I love how you’re thinking. But what until September? -

-We’ll just have to be more patient. -

-Do you think that your parents would ever consider me a suitable suitor for you? -

Vicky blushed.

-Of course, why not? -

-Nice to hear that. You’d be Mrs Lyon then. -

-Actually, I’d still be The Princess Royal. -

-Really? -

-Yes. The only way that I’d lose this title would be if I were to marry a Prince that outranks me, like a Crown Prince. -

-Oh, I see. But I’m no Prince. -

-You are to me. -

 

August 31st 2045, Clarence House

Vicky was waiting in the small drawing room, tapping her foot impatiently. James was very, very late. Annoyed, she at down in the chair where once her grandmother used to sit before her move to Kensington, crossing and uncrossing her legs. It was nearly 6 and James said he’d be there at 3. Finally, Victoria lost her patience and called.

-James, where the hell are you? -

-Vicky… I’m so sorry. I have something to explain to you. We can’t be together any more. I feel like I could ruin our reputation if this were to be discovered. Your parents wouldn’t like me, we’d never last. I’m so sorry. -

Thank god she was sitting.

-I thought… James, I’ll try to convince my parents to release a statement… James, we can do this. -

-I’m sorry, Victoria. Goodbye. -

The call lasted less than 20 seconds. The phone fell on the floor and Victoria started crying. After a few hours, she called Eddie.

The Prince of Wales was woken up by a sharp ring. Seeing his sister’s name, he quickly answered it.

-Victoria, why in the world are you calling me? I’m in Australia. -

-He left me, Eddie, he left me! -

-Vicky, I need you to breathe. Calm down. I’ll call Alice to get you. Just calm down. -

-He said that Mum and Dad would never approve, - cried Vicky, - and that it in the long run would never work out! -

-He is right about that, Vicky. James’ reputation is a big mess. Okay, I’ve notified Alice. Wait for her. -

Vicky wiped a tear and tried to straighten up. 15 minutes later, Alice came in and just hugged her.

-Let it all out. You don’t deserve this. -

 

September 3rd 2045, Buckingham Palace

Alice spoon fed Vicky some ice cream and they both laughed. Alice was flipping through channels when she suddenly noticed Eugenie Fink speaking about some random drama.

-Look at that old bat. Still bothering people! - Laughed Vicky. Alice had some minty ice cream and laughed.

-And now to the household of the 2nd Duke of Wellington! Did you hear that his daughter, Charlotte, is engaged to a certain James Lyon? -

The image showed Vicky’s James and Charlotte sharing some dinner in a high end restaurant. The Princess Royal got up, face as pale as the moon.

-Vicky? Calm down, love. -

-Of course, nothing is confirmed yet, but we are guessing an announcement this October? Who knows! Since the royals ain’t giving us fabulous weddings, we have to settle for this? -

-Where is Mum? -

-Working. -

-I’ll be right back. -

The Princess Royal walked upstairs, face as cold as stone. Not noticing the spaniels following her, she asked the footman to open the door. Her mother was buried in paperwork.

-I have changed my mind. Tell the Germans I accept. -

-Vicky? - The Queen got up.

-Don’t ask me if I’m not sure, I gave this time and I want to marry Friedrich. And nothing will change my mind. -

-Vicky, I can clearly see you’re upset. Please, tell me what’s wrong. -

-Nothing. I want to be Queen. Is that too much? -

-If that is what you want… -

-And I want it announced tomorrow or in 2 days. The sooner the better. -

-Now you’re confirming that you are upset. What is wrong? -

-Nothing. Call them. Tell them they have a British Princess. -

-There is no going back. -

-And I don’t want to go back. -

The Queen inhaled deeply.

-Alright. -

She picked up the phone.

-Get me the Prime Minister. AH yes, Disraeli! Things have changed. The Princess Royal is marrying the German… Yes, call Berlin. And get him over here as soon as you can. We want to announce it now. Yes, chop, chop! -

Victoria put down the phone.

-Again, are you sure? -

-Yes. I’ll better go tell your father. -

The two Victorias separated and the older one went to see her husband while the younger one went to her room. She laid there, still, for two hours, before the phone rung.

-Are you out of your damn mind? -

-My decision is final. Goodbye. -

-Victoria! As your older brother, I am telling you not to do this! -

-No one can change my mind. -

She put the phone down and fell asleep.


	27. The Three Victorias

September 4th 2045, Buckingham Palace Gardens

Vicky could hear them, she could hear the flashes and the noise. There has been a photocall and the press knows nothing what will happen. Crown Prince Frederick or Friedrich or Fred or whatever he was called stumbled last night to England. He looked very nervous. Vicky had to admit, he dressed for the occasion. He wore a deep navy suit and a dark tie with a crisp white shirt. Vicky enjoyed getting her hair done. The stylist finished the last curl on her head. Dressed in a pale pink, short sleeved fitted dress, nude heels and pink topaz earrings, Vicky was ready to do this. Fred lightly tapped her shoulder.

-I’m sorry Your Royal Highness, but I think you forgot something. -

-What? -

He pulled out a small box and got on one knee.

-This. - It was a stunning ring. It had a large, pink sapphire, shaped like an oval, surrounded by small diamonds. It looked like a flower. The ring was absolutely stunning.

-Thank you. It’s lovely. - She smiled finally.

-I saw you wearing pinks and purples a lot, so I thought why not… - He got up and offered her a hand. They walked out of the Palace, hand in hand, showing off the ring. The press rejoiced and started clapping. Vicky started laughing. They were a good looking couple.

-Your Royal Highnesses, when is the wedding? -

-Who will make the dress? -

-What does this mean on a political landscape? -

At the same time, Buckingham Palace announced. The noise, the flashes, the loud sounds… The couple quickly retrieved back, phone calls rushing in.

-You picked it? -

-With some help of my sister. Louisa. -

-Thank you for it. It is stunning. -

Vicky watched at the pink glisten in the candle light. But, there was a dinner to be prepared and a guests to wait for, but tomorrow, as the court in Berlin had to make announcements too.

-Listen, we have to make a deal. You can’t call me HRH. I’m Vicky. -

-And I’m Fred or Freddie for you. -

He gave her the best goofy smile he could, making her feel better about herself. She squeezed his hand. Alice raced in the room.

-Congratulations! The pictures look marvelous! -

The rest of the royal family followed. Fred bowed to The Queen and Duke, earning a pat on the shoulder from the Duke.

-Welcome to the family, Frederick. -

-Thank you, Sir, it’s an honour. -

-We are ready to welcome you and you parents to England. But, we do need to start planning now. Please, everyone come in to my study. -

Victoria took charge, per usual.

-Now, this is an important event, the first royal wedding in ages! It is of the utmost importance that it is firstly safe, secondly perfect. We need to set a date, a venue, a route and talk tradition. -

-Mum, we just got engaged… -

-I see, Your Majesty. I want to marry here, in England. -

-Alright. We’ll talk the rest with your family. But this is very exciting for both families. -

-Also, you and your family will be staying here until the wedding. -

He nodded.

-Thank your for your hospitality. -

Victoria nodded.

-It takes a village to do a proper royal wedding. -

 

October 15th 2045, Buckingham Palace

Victoria put down her tea cup. No one ever said that wedding planning was easy, especially with such strong characters. The date was set, May 19th next year, and the wedding would be a grand affair, with every crowned head in the world attending. The venue was not Westminster Abbey was Victoria hoped, but St Paul’s cathedral, and the couple would depart to Germany the day after. Right now, they were writing up a guest list. First up was the brides family.

-First we have the royal family, who is all in attendance. Then, William’s siblings and nieces and nephews and their families. Then, my maternal cousins from Coburg, Vicky’s school friends, and some childhood friends. We also have to take into consideration the bridesmaids. -

Vicky nodded.

-My cousin Frances, my sisters Helena and Alice, Lady Cecilia Cavendish, Lady Mary Bessborough, and Lady Sarah Churchill. -

The Emperor nodded.

-My son wants his cousin George as best man. -

-And I’ll be escorting my daughter down the isle. - Nodded William. The Empress now had questions.

-And the wedding dress? -

-I picked Sarah Burton and Alexander McQueen for the designer. She did mum’s dress too. I want nothing too complicated, but I’m wearing a family tiara. -

The Empress’ lips went into a tight line.

-We have plenty tiaras. -

-It’s an ode to my family. Nothing else. -

-Very well. -

After the painful meeting, mother and daughter went to meet up with Sarah and her team. The designer already had multiple designs and layouts prepared for her royal customers. Vicky took a quick walk among the dresses. One caught her eye. The ivory satin bodice was padded slightly at the hips and narrowed at the waist, with a long, full skirt designed to echo an opening flower, with soft pleats which unfolded to the floor, creating a beautiful bow in the back. The bodice had a sweetheart neckline, but was covered in a flower lace overlay with a soft, scalloped V neck. The soft, flowery pattern reminded Vicky of roses, there were similar lace applications on the bottom and long train.

-That one. I like that one! -

-A very good choice, Ma’am. What kind of veil would you like? -

-A simple one, with lace applications on the bottom. Could be maybe put all the flowers of the Commonwealth on the wedding gown? And cornflowers too. -

The Queen nodded with approval.

-I like how you’re thinking, Vicky. -

-For something blue, I’ll wear shoes with blue soles. Something old will be an old pair of earrings I inherited from Queen Adelaide. And something borrowed… The tiara. -

-I told you can pick whatever you want. -

-I thought I’d wear the Girls. But it’s too much. Maybe the Flower tiara? Or the Halo tiara? -

-I think the Halo tiara would work best. - Nodded the fashion designer.

-Great. Now let’s put everything into motion. -

 

November 30th 2045, Balmoral Castle, Scotland

The three women named Victoria were preparing lunch, The Queen herself, dressed on a dark green coat and a floral scarf tied around her head, was chopping some vegetables and talking to her mother, the Duchess of Kent, who was comfortably dressed in a thick, brown coat and Burberry patterned scarf, contributing by arranging the club sandwiches. The youngest Victoria, dressed in a dark violet coat, was handing out plates to the guests. The winds were blowing, carrying the autumn leaves away. It truly felt like an era was ending, that times are changing. Vicky gave a sandwich to Helena who thanked her. Helena bit into her sandwich, remarking at the weather.

-The weather is absolutely horrible. It’s too windy for my liking. -

-At least there is a little sun. This is a shocker in this time of the year in Scotland. - Answered her mother.

-True. What are they doing? - Helena pointed her chin toward the grass field, where her brothers, cousins and CP Fred were playing football. Queen Victoria put down the knife and cleaned her hands.

-Helena, be a darling and help me get the dogs. I have a feeling that the wind will knock them over. -

The Princess nodded and got up. On the other side, the men tumbled in the grass, but Arthur seemed to get a bad one. Fred ran to him, getting him up and checking on him immediately. Vicky watched the scene carefully. Fred took good care of Arthur, forcing him to sit down on a nearby rock. Eddie tapped his knees to check on him, but the Duke of York seemed fine.

-He is a good man, your fiancée. -

-I hope so. - She looked back on her work.

-He is Vicky. From what I have seen, he is. -

She nodded.

-Tell me, are you happy with your engagement? -

-Well, I can’t change my mind now. -

The Duchess gave her a concerned look.

-I think that, as we age and mature, we rarely end up with the prettiest, most handsome or most charming person. We have to find someone who suits us the best. -

Vicky signed.

-Do you think I made a mistake? -

-Absolutely not. He is a good man, he will care for you, make sure your happy. Love and passion are wonderful things, but they fade. But, you have a family at some point, and then you will be partners, and you will see that you never needed a wild, passionate husband. You need someone who will be by your side, for better for worse. And that boy is willing to do all that. -

Vicky looked down. Was her life to be that?

-As years pass by, and they will faster then you expect, you will see that your dear old Grandmamma was right. -

Vicky finally smiled.

-Thank you. -

-Give him a chance. I’m sure you’ll find him kind. -

With that in mind, Vicky placed the finished sandwiches on the table and raced over to the men. She tapped Fred on the shoulder.

-Would you like to walk with me? -

Clearly surprised, he said yes.

-Not fair, Vicky! You’re taking him away! -

-He’s my future husband, Arthur. Bugger off. -

The young couple went for a quiet walk among the rocks and grass of Scotland.

 

May 19th 2045, London

The bells of St Paul’s were ringing. Crowds gathered there since the crack of dawn, to see their Princess Royal wed. Reporters flooded the area, taking every picture possible. First up were the private guests, then the celebrities, then the royal guests and then was time for the families to arrive. First up was the German family, the Emperor and the Empress walked in together, The Empress wore a baby blue outfit, with a large, obnoxious hat that could poke an eye out, while her husband was in the uniform. They were followed by Princess Louise and her husband.

Next up, was Her Majesty The Queen, with the Prince of Wales and Duke of York. The Queen wore lilac today, a wreath of lavender adorning her fascinator. Her boys in uniform by her side, she entered the cathedral with a smile.

The Glass coach left Buckingham Palace. William squeezed his daughter’s hand.

-You look marvellous. -

-Thank you, Dad. -

-Are you nervous? -

-A little. -

-Don’t be. -

William could see Vicky’s entire childhood in front of him. The day they carried her out of the hospital, her first steps, her first day at school… And now this. His Vicky is getting married. The entire world looked coated with white through her veil. She looked ethereal, almost as is she belonged somewhere else. Reaching the cathedral, William stepped out first and gave a hand to Vicky, who stepped out into the adoring crowd. And they cheered and rooted for her. Her bridesmaids were already waiting for her, so they picked up her train and she entered the venue. The guests got up and I Vow To Thee My Country started to play, Vicky’s choice. The soft music carried her to the altar, where her mother was watching her carefully. The wedding ceremony itself was a blur. And somehow was already time for the vows. The Archbishop of Canterbury opened his mouth.

-Friedrich Wilhelm Nikolaus Karl, wilt thou have this woman to thy wedded wife, to live together according to God's law in the holy estate of matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honour and keep her, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all other, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live? -

-I will. -

-Victoria Adelaide Charlotte, wilt thou have this man to thy wedded husband, to live together according to God's law in the holy estate of matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honour and keep him, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all other, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live? -

Forsaking all other.

-I will. -

-Who giveth this woman to be married to this man? - William gently placed Vicky’s hand in her groom’s, taking a seat next to his wife.

The little ring bearer pulled out the rings and the Archbishop blessed them, giving the first one to the husband.

-I, Friedrich Wilhelm Nikolaus Karl, take thee, Victoria Adelaide Charlotte to my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse: for richer, for poorer; in sickness and in health; to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy law; and thereto I give thee my troth. -

He put the ring on her finger. It looked rather well there.

-I, Victoria Adelaide Charlotte, take thee, Friedrich Wilhelm Nikolaus Karl, to my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse: for richer, for poorer; in sickness and in health; to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy law; and thereto I give thee my troth. -

And that was it. Rings exchanged. She was married.

Vicky turned around to look at her family. Her grandmother was nodding and smiling at her, and her mother was wearing a happy expression on her face.

She remembered saying the vows and I do and exchanging rings. Then, the curtsies to both sovereigns and finally, leaving the cathedral into the adoring crowds. These people loved her. Will the Germans too?

Arriving at the palace was a rush, pictures being taken everywhere, official ones and family pictures. Vicky sat down for a moment, to breathe a little. And then she was Alice and Helena. Her two younger sisters had tears in their eyes. Vicky opened her arms and the two girls rushed in to hug her.

-You’re leaving us, Vicky! -

She felt her eyes well up too.

-I’m not! Never! Listen to me you two, I’m one phone call away! -

They wiped their eyes.

-I’ll miss you, with my entire heart. -

Alice was crying the most but Helena calmed her down. Seeing the sad scene, Victoria raced there to hug her daughters. The four girls cried but cleared up soon enough. And now, it was time to walk to the balcony, for the big kiss.

 

June 1st 2046, Berlin, Germany

Vicky was just about to go to bed. Life was difficult enough as Crown Princess. She had many duties and she could already feel the pressure to have a child. Her best friend here was definitely her husband, who looked at her with adoration in his eyes. Her mother-in-law was a demon, but nothing she can handle. Just as she was about to lay down, the phone rung. It was her mother.

-Mum? What’s wrong at this hour? -

All she heard was a loud sob.

-Mum? -

-Grandmamma passed away. -


	28. Heir Apparent

June 3rd 2046, London

Racing to his mother’s privy, Eddie nearly broke a lag, a footman and a spaniel. Knocking, he entered and straitened his coat. His mother pulled her head up from the pile of papers, scanning his appearance.

-Edward? -

-Yes? -

-Why on Earth are you so late? -

-Sorry! -

-Your father is waiting for you. You’re supposed to open a child’s centre. -

The Prince of Wales nodded before racing back downstairs right into the car with his father. William put his phone down, eyeing Edward.

-What in the world are you doing? -

-Being fashionably late, as usual! -

-Very well. Put on your seat belt. -

The Child’s Centre was flooded with people, roaming with children, adults and celebrities. Eddie gathered some children around and a girl dressed in a light pink sundress took a few pictures. Edward couldn’t help but notice her. She was tall and dark blonde, with bright blue eyes. Her features were delicate, but yet soft and kind. Her hair was in a makeshift up do and she had a faint Scandinavian accent. Eddie gave the kids some toys and gave his hand to the girl.

-Hello, I’m Edward, nice to meet you! -

She laughed, shaking her head.

-I know who you are. I’m Alex. -

-Alex…? -

-It’s Scandinavian and difficult to pronounce. I won’t bother you with that. -

Edward wanted to be bothered by her.

-Do sit down, Alex. Are you an exchange student? -

-Yes, I’m studying art history at Cambridge, I’m actually Danish. -

-Do you like it here? -

-It’s a change. That’s what I’m here for. -

He pulled out a bright pink crayon from the box and a paper.

-Give me your number. -

-Aren’t you a direct one? -

-Yes. -

-I’m not giving you my number. Yet. -

-Why? -

-Because I don’t want to. -

She got up and left. Annoyed, Edward got up and from his chair and joined his father who was entertaining some small children. A little girl was looking at him, batting her lashes.

-My mummy met you when she was little. -

-Oh, how wonderful! Tell her I said hello! -

In the end, it was time for them to leave. Edward eyed Alex one more time. William noticed his son eyes wandering to the girl packing up art supplies.

-I see you have taken a liking to her? -

-Not at all. -

-Are you sure? -

-Yes. -

-She seems oddly familiar. I could swear I have seen her somewhere once. -

-Doesn’t matter. -

 

June 4th 2046, Child Centre, London

Alex was handing out plain white crowns to children to decorate them. 2 boys and 3 girls. One of the boys stated making one, but hated it and started painting it black but he was sad to see it fall apart from the amount of water he used. The second boy painted it a bright yellow and drew gems on it. Happy with the result, he placed it on his head. The first girl painted her crown with flowers, and so did the other one. The third girl painted hers light blue, with snowflakes, making it all icy and pretty. She requested glitter and Alex was happy to give it to her.

She sat down among them, pointing where to place everything and helping them out if needed. And then a little boy raced to her. He was holding a daisy.

-Miss Alex, the man there gave me this daisy and he said it’s for you. He said a daisy for Denmark. -

Alex turned around and saw Eddie waving at her with the rest of the bouquet. Rolling her eyes, she accepted the flower from the boy pressed a kiss on his cheek. She got up and walked over to Edward.

-And what are you doing here? -

-Visiting my patronage. And you. -

She placed the daisy in his pocket and walked to the counter.

-Any children to drop off or pick up? -

-No. -

-Then leave. -

-Oh c’mon, Alex! Your shift is nearly over. -

-Very well. - She turned around to the children.

-Kids, Edward here is bored. Want to fix it? -

The children immediately dropped the crowns and raced to the Prince of Wales, jumping on him, tackling the heir apparent to the floor, laughing and giggling. Eddie was able to shake them off somehow, lining them up. Alex looked impressed.

-I served in the army. This is nothing. -

-Oh, you think so. -

-Why yes, Denmark. -

-We shall see, England. -

-So… That number. -

-I read the newspapers, Your Royal Highness, your womanising would make Don Juan blush. -

Eddie crossed his arms.

-You shouldn’t believe everything they write. -

Alex shrugged, gathering the left over toys and art supplies. Eddie rushed to help her, so the room was clean soon. She proceeded to grab her purse and start leaving.

-Where are you going? -

-To my flat. -

-You live alone? -

-No, with two other girls. -

They walked out of the backdoor and Eddie started to ask her about her life.

-Yes, my father is Danish, but my mother is German. Dad got a promotion recently, so life has been alright. I have a sister and a brother. My brother is the eldest, then me and then my sister. Marie recently got engaged to a wealthy Russian so the entire family is very pleased. And my brother Fred is just studying in Denmark, although he did a gap year in Australia. What about your family? What is it like to be the son of The Queen? -

-It’s alright I guess, I’m still growing in the title Prince of Wales. My parents are very close with the five of us. My sister Vicky got married recently, Alice is still studying, Arthur is just beginning and Helena is still young. I’m the eldest and I want to set a good example for them. -

-I admire your mother a lot. She really changed the game. Walked out and talked to people, took matters in her own hands, hugged children… She changed the icy, conservative face of England. -

-She did. - They walked in silence for a while, the late summery afternoon was coming to an end. Edward was about to say something, but the Dane took his phone out of his pocket and typed in a number. She took a sharp turn and left him alone in the street, wondering what will happen next.

Later that evening, Eddie was lying in his bed, staring at the digits. She memorised herself as Alex of Denmark, which made him giggle a little bit. He finally pressed the call button. It rung for a while. And rung.

-Hello? -

-Hi. -

She sounded a bit tired.

-Hi, Alex, it’s me, Ed. -

-Ah yes! How are you, Your Royal Highness? -

-Call me Ed, please. -

-Okay, Ed. -

-How are you? -

-Sleepy and tired. You? -

-Same. Would you like to grab some dinner tomorrow? -

-Without being caught by the paparazzi? -

-Good point. If you’re willing, you can come here for some dinner. I’ll give you a security clearance. -

-As much as I would love to, I need to go to Copenhagen, my family is demanding to see me for my sister’s engagement party. -

-When will you be back? -

-Next Monday. -

-So… See you the day after? -

-Yes. -

She hung up and Eddie almost screeched in excitement.

 

June 11th 2046, Buckingham Palace

-Happy birthday dear Eddie, happy birthday to you! - The crowd clapped and Victoria placed a kiss on her son’s cheek. His father hugged him and the entire family celebrated. Even Vicky came with that brick house of a husband. The German Crown Princely Couple seemed easy with one another, as if a strong bond was already present. Vicky was clad in a primrose yellow dress, with a unique topaz parure on her. Her husband, elegant in a suit, was wearing his British orders. Vicky was in a deep conversation with her mother, discussing the upcoming events in the royal world. Truth to be told, Eddie missed his little sister. They were a team, just as Arthur and Helena were, while Alice shared a close bond with everyone, due her kind and soft nature. Speaking of Arthur and Helena, they wrote a funny song about Eddie’s love life and Helena was playing on the piano while Arthur was singing. He rolled his eyes, but yet, he felt this unease washing over him. He had missed Alex, she delayed their meeting. He was afraid that he might never hear from her again. And then his phone lit up and he saw a text message from her, wishing him a very happy birthday.

He felt his lips curve upward, replying that he wished she was there. She replied with an invitation to her flat for lunch tomorrow. Since he had nothing planned, he said yes. Eddie put the phone down, excited for the celebrations now.

It was midnight and the guests were leaving, the royal family gathering their things and going to bed. Vicky and Fred walked to her old room, the former Princess Royal opened the door and hugged herself, watching the bed with the purple curtains, the vanity where she learned to do make up, the carpet where she practised to walk in heels, the family pictures…

-Do you miss it? -

-I do. - She sat down on the bed.

-This was my childhood room. I knocked Eddie’s milk tooth in that corner there. - She laughed through her tears.

-Thank you for coming with me. -

-Thank you for wanting me to come with you. -

She squeezed his hand and smiled.

On the other end of the palace, Eddie was untying his bow tie and sipping on whiskey to close the night. His phone rung. Alex of Denmark.

-Hello, hello! -

-Oh hi there, Ed! What are you doing? -

-I’m getting ready to go to bed. -

-Are you free to talk with me? -

-Yes, what’s up? -

-I’m walking home alone so I wanted to have someone to talk to. -

-Of course, always. Do you need me to pick you up? -

-No, although I could use some company tonight. I’ll text you an address, if you want, come. -

He didn’t need to hear that twice.

Alex was already home, still in her outfit from the night out. Dressed in an asymmetrical black dress and gold heels, with golden tattoos pressed on her back and chest, the air of the party was still around her. Gathering her stuff, she tidied up the small beige living room and kitchen, checking the fridge for some alcohol, she was interrupted by the echo of footsteps on the stairs. Hear the bell, she creaked the door open, seeing a smiling Edward, holding a daisy.

-Where the hell did you find a daisy? -

-In Buck Palace’s garden. Dad keeps them pristine. -

She nodded, kicking of her heels. Eddie looked her up and down. She was unreal to him.

-Mind sitting down? - She pointed to the couch.

-No problem. So, what’s been bothering you? -

-A friend of mine made out with my ex tonight. -

-Jesus! What a dick move! -

-I know, but shockingly, they might have been dating for a while. -

-Are you okay? -

-Of course I am. How are you? And happy birthday! -

-I’m great and thank you. When will we have that date at Clarence like you promised? -

-Let’s have it now, shall we? I’ll cook, since it’s my place. Are you okay with spaghetti? -

-I’m okay with everything. -

She begun boiling some water and walked over to the fridge.

-I still have home made pesto sauce! -

-You made it? -

-From scratch! -

-Are you sure you don’t have some Italian in you? -

-Maybe… Who knows. -

-So, I heard that Princess Dagmar of Denmark got engaged to Tsarevich. What’s your stance on that? -

-I think it’s a good way to represent Denmark and Russia’s friendship. -

-Didn’t you say your sister got engaged to a Russian too? -

-Mhm! He looks like a fucking fighting circus bear. -

-Dear lord. -

-I know! - She checked the water.

-Do you even know how to cook? -

-I had to at uni and when I was serving at the army. -

-Oh, I see. -

-But nothing too fancy, just the basics. Who taught you how to cook? -

-Mostly me. -

-Also your English is excellent. Did you study on your own or in school? -

-Me and my siblings had tutors. I speak German and French too. -

-Impressive. And you’re studying art history? -

-Yes. -

-Do you want to work in that field? -

-Of course, if my parents allow me to stay here. -

-Why wouldn’t they? -

-In case I’m needed. - She looked a bit lost, as if she was leaving the kitchen for a while. Eddie leaned on the counter, watching her face.

-Alex, are you okay? -

-I am. Let’s play a game, shall we? -

-What game? -

-I ask you a question, you answer it, I answer it too, then you ask one… -

-Okay! -

-Middle name? -

-My full name is Edward Augustus Louis. Edward for my grandfather and the last two because my parents liked them. -

-My full name is Alexandra Charlotte Julia. -

-Oh, we both have three names! Okay, what’s your last name? -

-I would take me ages to teach you to pronounce it. I won’t ask for yours. -

-Fair enough. -

-Hobbies? -

-Ridding, driving, annoying people. -

-Sailing, dancing and reading. -

-Sailing? -

-Yes. -

Eddie wondered why a girl with enough money to go sailing would live in a small flat.

-The pasta is ready. -

They ate in quiet for a while.

-So… Your family is wealthy? -

-How… How did you figure it out? -

-Sailing and Cambridge ain’t really cheap. -

She put down a fork.

-There is a reason why I haven’t told you my last name. -

-How so? -

-Because it’s… Just like you, I have none. My full name is Her Royal Highness Princess Alexandra Charlotte Julia of Denmark. I was born to King Christian IX and Queen Louise and I belong to the House of Schleswig-Holstein-Sonderburg-Glücksburg. Just as you are the son of a Queen, I am the daughter of a King. -

Eddie’s eyebrows rose.

-Oh wow. -

-What? -

-I met you as a child. -

-We did? -

-Yes, at your uncle’s wedding. I was a pageboy and you a flower girl. -

-Aren’t you mad at me? -

-Not at all. I understand you even. -He squeezed her hand. -Alexandra, you understand it. The pressure, the constant life in public… -

She nodded.

 

January 15th 2047, Buckingham Palace

-What do you think? What is she like? -

-I have no idea. Eddie told me her name is Alexandra and that she is foreign. -

-If she’s Russian we’re toast. -

-William! -

-I’m joking. - Victoria fidgeted her hands. Eddie never brought girls home. Ever. So this all seemed rather exciting. Vicky announced she’s pregnant a week ago, so Victoria couldn’t wait to meet a future grandchild and a potential Princess of Wales. She wondered what this Alexandra was like. And then the footman came in.

-His Royal Highness The Prince of Wales. -

Eddie walked in, dapper in a simple suit, extending a hand. And then his girlfriend walked in. She was very pretty in Victoria’s humble opinion. She was rather tall, but elegantly dressed, as she remarked that the girl followed every royal rule. She wore a knee length skirt, tights, her shoulders were covered, her dress was very elegant, bright blue, and she had a daisy brooch on her right side. Victoria thought she looked familiar. The footman asked her for her name. She whispered it to him, and he nodded.

-Her Royal Highness Princess Alexandra of Denmark. -

And there it was. She was nothing more than pleasant. She was sweet and kind, very humble and respectful. Tea time with her was enjoyable and Victoria couldn’t help but notice how much she resembled her mother.

 

September 5th 2047, Berlin, Germany

Her Royal and Imperial Highness The Crown Princess was delivered of a baby boy last night at 4:30 AM.

Her Royal and Imperial Highness and the child are both doing well.

There was a 21 gun salute in Berlin and London too.

 

January 7th 2048, Clarence House.

The cameras were clicking, reporters taking pictures of a stunning sapphire ring on the hand of a future Princess of Wales. Everyone clapped, asking the couple questions. The wedding was planned for August, and yes, the King of Denmark was delighted, as was The Queen. Yes, they will live at Clarence House. They will marry at the Abbey.

-Are you excited to join the British royal family, Your Royal Highness? - She was very excited to marry her Edward.

-When is the wedding? -

-Some day in late August, so get ready boys! -

The group laughed.

Victoria and William were watching the live stream of the engagement. All looked well.

 

August 23rd 2048, Westminster Abbey

Edward and Alexandra left the Abbey, as Prince and Princess of Wales. Alexandra was clad in a white, simple, of the shoulder, short sleeved dress with the traditional Danish wedding veil, along with a Fringe tiara and daisies in her hair. Waving at the crowds, the couple entered the open carriages and waved to the crowds. Watching from the stairs of the Abbey, the proud parents rejoiced.

 

June 20th 2050, Kensington Palace Gardens

Little Wilhelm and his baby cousin George were napping on the grass. Wilhelm was almost 3 and George was only a month old. Victoria smiled at her grandsons. William hugged her.

-You picked an odd place to celebrate Accession day. -

-I suppose. But this is all had started. At this old house. You and me. Our family. -

William pressed a kiss on her forehead. 

-Oh how you have made me happy, Alexandrina Victoria. -

Queen Victoria gave him a dear smile.

-And you made me happy too, dear William. Lord M. -

He laughed with his entire heart.

-I haven’t heard that one in a while, Ma’am. -

She smiled, her nose bunching up.

-I believe we have many more things to get excited for. -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end. Thank you.


End file.
